A Pokemon Story
by Zgamer S K
Summary: A boy goes out on a journey, who knows what will become of his journey and the friends he will meet.
1. Chapter 1

A Pokemon story

Chapter 1: A Beginning

"Dammit" I said, furious as my dads Tranquil lay fainted on the ground, "I shouldn't of let that happen, were'd that Boldore go anyway?" I said looking around, but, to no avail. "Forget it, first I need to get tranquil, here, to the Pokemon center", so I returned it to the pokeball and quickly ran back to Nimbasa city, all the while thinking, "I should of known better, rock type are super effective against flying", finally I got to the center and asked nurse joy to heal my Pokemon and to let me stay in a room.

I got to my room in the Pokemon center with the pokeball in hand, set the ball on the table, set the bag on the ground, stood in front of the bed and just fell on it face first, it felt soooo relaxing.

So, yeah that's me, two days away from being a Pokemon trainer, at the age of sixteen, I know I'm suppose to start out as 10, but, my dad thought it was way to young, by the way, my name is Zach, I have brown hair in a short length hair cut, I'm about 6 ft tall with the newest Pokemon fashion on, I look like any other 16 yr old Pokemon trainer and I'm mad that Boldore beat me, that Tranquil on the table ain't mine, I "borrowed" it from my dad, and if he found out that I "borrowed" it he will be so pissed. It was still early in the morning, 'bout 9:30-10ish so after a couple of minutes of relaxing on the bed I got up quickly fixed a snack of poke-O's (I don't know why, but they're really delicious to me anyways) finished and then left and went on my way back to Undella town, you might think that's a little far but I like to run. As I was running on route 14, I decided to try to catch MY first Pokemon so I went a ways in the bushes and, to my surprise, found a baby Buneary, sleeping, I'm not a cold heartless creature that would attack a helpless baby Buneary, I was about to search on when I thought, "why would their parents just leave her their", I looked back, saw it still sleeping and thought a few more minutes "well, my dad doesn't come back until Monday and it is still Saturday sooo I guess I could wait their until her parents come back..." so I sat there, it was about 12 so I fixed my self some Miltank beef stew. As I was fixing this I saw the Buneary start to wake up, obviously smelling the delicious food I was making. I saw it wake up but thought nothing of it until it looked at me and smiled, "at least its not afraid of humans" I thought, what stroked me as odd is that it wasn't looking around for its parents, in stead it was looking at my beef stew pot, with its mouth agape, it was kind of funny to see it so hungry but I'm not about to give it something so rugged like beef stew (since it was a baby) so I pulled out of my bag some pecha berries and rolled them over to her feet, she looked at them grabbed it and started gnawing away at it. After I got done I started to pack it away, I stretched out and layed back on a tree that was close, the Buneary looked at me questioningly. I said "I'm waiting for your parents to come back.", she just cocked her head to her side, I said questioningly "you do have parents right?", she shook her head, that bothered me, a lot. I thought "how the hell is she still alive?" because she looked about a mouth and a half old, I then checked my surroundings and saw an oran berry on the ground near us, I looked up and sure enough, it was an oran berry tree. I then got angry thinking, how could her parents just leave her here, I thought about what I should do, on one hand I can't just leave her here can I, on the other hand, I'm not yet a Pokemon trainer, as I was pondering this she suddenly jumped up on me and on my head, I looked up and saw her head upside down from mine, she looked into my eyes seeing if I was surprised (of which I was) and then just laughed, I then also laughed and we just sat their, laughing.

After that I looked at my watch 1:30 pm., I thought "ow, crap, if mom comes home and see that I'm not there shes gonna question where I've been and what I've been doing and shes gonna be so mad when I tell her (I can't lie to my mom, she knows when I'm lying)" so I jumped up and sad to Buneary "sorry, Buneary, but I got to go..." instantly darting while trying to run as fast as I can home...

I got to my house door out of breathe, opened the door and saw my mom, arms folded, tapping her work shoes, "were have you been?" she asked "uhhhhh..." I stammer, just then the Buneary I tried to say good bye too appeared on my left shoulder shouting "buneary!". I gasped at this sudden appearance, and my mom was also a little surprised "so, it looks like you made a new friend (putting on a fake smile), "would you like to explain how you met your new friend."

Minutes later after explaining her about it she said "and the parents just left her their to defend herself"

"seems so" I said, surprised at my mom for being so understanding, I then said "though, I really didn't think about bringing it home" now looking down at in beside me on the couch, she was looking around at the house, "well, good thing it followed you, I certainly wouldn't of left it their" mom said, now looking at the Buneary.

"Buneary!" it said, now smiling at mom. I now felt bad about the thought leaving it. Mom then said "so are you going to keep it?", I thought about it, I like to think of Pokemon as more than just battle creatures, they were beings with their own emotions and it should be their decision. I said "well, I'll let her decide" I then looked at her and said "so do you want to be my new Pokemon partner?".

She looked at me, then suddenly jumped at me, smiling eyes closed, and nodded. From then on out Buneary will now be my very first Pokemon.

"oh, that reminds me, your fathers pokeball for his tranquil is gone, do you know what happened too it?" my mom said in a very blaming tone.

"uhhh..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got up that morning, totally drained from yesterday, thinking about what happened.

First I got in trouble, so I had to work it off, literally, my mom made me do house work, raking the leaves, mowing, that kind of stuff. Then after I got done I played with buneary, it was more of a "try to catch me" game, I wasn't even close, man, that little fluff ball could run! I eventually after trying to catch her for about 45 minutes I gave up, and she was a little tried at least. I was sooo tried that when I got inside I fakely fell on the floor of exhaustion. Buneary didn't get it, she ran over to see if I was ok, this worked to my advantage, I quickly turn around and grabbed her, lightly, by the waist, and lifted her up saying "gotcha!", twirling her around. Buneary just laughed as I kept doing this until I saw my mom, looking at me, trying not to laugh.

My cheeks went as red as a Krabby, I set Buneary down and tried to act all cool, "so, yeah, that was fun, I guess, so mom, what's for dinner" it was about 8 pm. At that point, we had soft tacos, personally I like hard but I could tell she was thinking of Buneary, Buneary just drooled a little as she said that, eyes twinkling and the whole works, and ran to the kitchen and sat down at the table, let me tell you that Buneary could eat a lot for its small form. After we got done it was about 9:30 pm at that point so I just watched tv, some new report came on about some new team called team plasma. "great, that's just what we need, another freakin' team!" I said in frustration, I looked down at buneary, she cocked her head questioningly at me again, I just said "don't worry about, its nothin, away lets get to bed, its getting a little late..." I got my pajama pants on and got into my bed. Buneary then jumped into bed once I was comfy and snuggled up next to me, this got me to tense up, a lot, and I just layed there, looking like I had been paralyzed by a Pikachu. Eventually after about 30 minutes or so I relaxed and went to sleep, although inside I was like "man, this buneary is clingy" which brings me to where I am now.

Then I thought about the future, what will happen to Buneary if shes with me, me, a guy that's funny, laugh and smiles and likes to play, I get mad and angry at some points, I'm also sometimes a sarcastic prick I'll give myself that, but then there's also the hidden me, that I don't want to talk about, my past, I never want to talk about that to Buneary. "I'm such a conflicted person" I thought, I heard that Pokemon soon adapt the traits of there trainer, I shuddered at that fact, what will happen to Buneary, will she become funny and sarcastically playful like me or will she be conflicted by her past, no parents, no friends, fighting for herself and most of all, being totally alone... I gotta stop thinking about this.

Suddenly I heard a "bun-bun-buneary?" I totally forgot that buneary was right beside be, I turned around in my bed and saw that Buneary had a worried look on her face. Some times I mumble when I'm in deep thought, "don't worry, its nothin'", she gave me a "yeah-right" expression, "just don't worry about it, k", she just rolled her eyes at me and left the room, probably smelling the breakfast. "man, I can't wait for tomorrow, so pumped to meet Professor Juniper, and get a starter!", Now full of energy I ran down stairs so fast and went for a run (again, I like to run).

After about 30 minutes I came back in a sweat, went upstairs and got ready for the day, while in the shower a thought came up, "I need to give buneary a name, arceus, I'm such an idiot, why didn't I think about that?" So I went into deep thought and after getting out of the shower getting my clothes on and going down stairs I thought of exactly 0 names...very disappointed in myself. "I'm sooo bad at names" (authors note: literally, I'm horrible at names, in Pokemon games I hardly ever change their name), "I'm gonna have to do this some other time", so I put it out of my mind and went down stairs. The rest of the days went as usual help around the house, Buneary was actually quite tired, maybe it was the baby in her, idk, anyway at night we got ready for bed and buneary was still cuddling and I thought "I will never get over this" in my mind the possibilities of my future are endless, downside, the possibilities of my future are endless, meh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, a trainers start, team plasma?

"K, everything's packed, see ya, mom, come on, Buneary, were gonna be late" I said, bursting out the door, Buneary running closely behind, we were running toward the docks to catch a boat to Nuvema town, and after everything was settled we were in junipers lab by 10 a.m.

"so, Zach, are you ready for your Pokemon journey" said Juniper.

"well of course!" I said, eagerly

"ok, then, choose your starter" said Juniper

I walked over and choose Snivy "are you sure you want Snivy?"

"positive" I said in confirmation

"ok, then, would you like to give your snivy a nickname?"

"no, not really"

"oh, ok, well, now here's all the stuff you need for your journey: a pokedex, id card, some potions, 5 pokeballs, xtransiver and this" she handed me a small looking earbud of some sort.

"uhhh, juniper, what is this?"

"ohh, its a Pokemon translator" she said

"no freakin way!" this was probably one of the coolest things I've ever got, so I pushed the power button and turned it on.

"so, is it working?" I asked my buneary beside me

"I don't know, can you hear me?" Buneary asked

"this is so cool, thank you so much Proffesor Juniper!" I said

"well, have fun on your journey, oh, and don't forget about the map." she said holding out a map

"k, thanks, see ya" I said running out the door

"Zach, wait up!" Buneary said running after me, again

After I bolted out of the lab I got to the beginning of route one

"so, buneary, you ready!" I said eagerly

"Zach, slow down, what is all this stuff, were are we, what are we doing, I don't even have a clue what's going on!" she sounded very frantic. I felt really bad to say the least, so I sat down and started to explain.

"I'm sorry, ok, let me try to explain" I said taking in a deep breath and calming down, we were now sitting face to face on the ground infront of route 1. "I want to become a Pokemon trainer" I said very calmly, "ok, and a Pokemon trainer is...?" she said,

"a Pokemon trainer is a person who catches and trains Pokemon so they can be the best"

"and how do you catch Pokemon...?"

"with these" I said, now holding up the pokeball snivy was in.

"how can a Pokemon fit in their?" she said

"I don't know the science, all I know is that they just does" I said, jesturing at it

"ok, now how do you become "the best"" she said

"by beating gym leaders, the elite 4 and eventually the champion and also trying to capture every single Pokemon out their" I said, Buneary looked a little bewildered "whaa...?"

"we basically battle each other Pokemon we capture"

"ok, that sounds wrong"

"no, its not like that, through battling we improve our bond between trainer and Pokemon, I like to think of Pokemon as my friends, not as something we use" I said

"oh, well, that was a nice little speech, you wanna tell the truth now?" she said, not believing me.

"it is the truth, I just wanna become friends with my Pokemon and travel the Unova region"

"ok, then whats that?" she said pointing at my pokedex

"its a pokedex, it records the Pokemon we find and reveals there data" I said now pulling it out "just watch" I said, now opening it up to Buneary.

"Buneary, the rabbit Pokemon, its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder."said the pokedex, its ever so boring voice, "it also list your moves" I said "Pound, defense curl, foresight and...ICE BEAM! you know how to use ice beam!?" I said quite loud

"yeah, so" buneary said, unaware of how great that is

"that's a very powerful move, I'm impressed you know this" I said, praising the tiny Pokemon in front of me

"I already knew I was awesome, I didn't need that dumb little thing to tell me that" Buneary said, in an overly confident voice

"ok, well do you want to know more?" I said, annoyed at how she thought how grand she was.

"ok, fine" she said, annoyed that I interrupted her moment of pride and "awesomeness".

"you know you can evolve right?"I said, "well, yes, of course" she said

"do you know how to evolve?"I asked

"no, not really" she said, looking kind of embarrassed

"you evolve between the friendship you have with your trainer, me" I said reading off of dex

"oh, yeah, I get to battle" she said, in a kind of grumpy mood

"don't worry, I'll help you and protect you if anything goes wrong" I said

"and if I get hurt?" she questioned

"then, I'll take you to the Pokemon center" I answered

Questions like these went on for hours, we ate lunch and kept talking, all the way until it was night time. "ok, are we done?" I asked, exasperated from answering questions

"yeah were done" she said, she then went over to me and hugged me "thanks for answering all those questions" she said in a loving tone.

I thought about being smug, but then remembered that buneary was opening up to me, so instead... "I'm sorry for not explaining this to you earlier" I said in a same, but more manly, tone as hers, returning her hug. After our little moment I said "well, look likes its late, time to go to bed"

I then proceeded to roll out the mat, a blanket and layed down, buneary then got under the blanket and said "good night Zach"

"good night, Buneary"

Route 1 was pretty short all we did was encounter a patrat, but buneary easily beat it. We then reached accumula town, there we saw a huge group of people

"hey, whats going on?" I asked an old man

"someones making a speech" he answered

A man in a fairly odd robe was talking, in the side lines were members of his group called team plasma.

"are these more guys that want to take over the world?" I asked him again

"no, there talking about freeing Pokemon"

"really, wow, they must really like Pokemon" I thought to myself

"there kind of like you, Zach" Buneary said, showing the similarities between team plasma and me

"I know, maybe I should join?" I said, thinking about it

Ghetsis was in the middle of his speech "We must liberate the pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokemon truly be equals." he was very confident

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokemon and the correct way to proceed." he said

I heard some people wihspering "pokemon liberation?"

"we sincerely appreciate your attension" he said, his team members started packing awat the plasma flags and encircled Ghetsis as they were leaving. I caught up with one of the members.

"hey, can I be like a temporary member or something?" I asked

"sure, have this" he gave me some sort of small shield that had a P on it with zigzags across it.

"here, now you are a temporary member of team plasma, you may now go into several of our bases across Unova" he said is a monotone voice

"cool"

"good day, sir" then he walked off with his other members of his group

"cool, I guess now we get to free Pokemon from trainers" I said looking at Buneary

I then pulled out Snivys pokeball and let him out.

"hmmm, so you are my new master, why have you brought me out, are we in a battle?"Snivy said looking around

"no, I let you out because I don't think Pokemon should be inside pokeballs, it makes me feel like I own them, I want to be friends with Pokemon, not masters of them, also, my name's Zach" I said to my new snivy friend.

She looked at my buneary with an "is this guy serious look", my Buneary walked up to her and whispered "don't worry, he's actually a nice guy, once you get to know him"

"fine, whatever" snivy said, crossing her arms

Accumula town was pretty small, so we went onto route 2, some trainers came up to us asking to battle my buneary, since apparently they were kind of rare in unova, we accepted and won, we were then nice, gave them some potions and talked about them freeing their Pokemon "we'll think about, anyway, guess you won" he gave us our winnings and we were on our way.

"all of these people are so weak, they need to train more" my snivy said, almost insultingly loud

"don't be so loud, people can hear you" I whispered, I then thought about the hearing device I had on and thought that maybe other people didn't have it, "still doesn't give her the right" I thought

We got to Striaton city just as the sun began to set, I sat on a beach and watch the sunset with my Pokemon, I was watching the sky turn from the different colors of blue, green, and red, I then looked at buneary, who was awe struck at the sight, I just looked at her, see how cute she looked, it put a smile on my face, seeing my Pokemon look so happy.

"isn't it beautiful" Buneary said

"yeah" I said, I then said "hey, lets get a room at the poke center" we then got a room at the poke center and went to our room, it was a one bed room

"don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor" said Snivy, who had a very annoyed mood to her voice, of course she always had that kind of voice, but it was still kind of a downer

"cmon, if you want, I can sleep on the floor" I offered to her

"really, but don't you want to sleep on the bed?" Snivy said, questioning my action

"well, yes, but if you don't want to sleep on the floor then I'll sleep on it, besides, I've got a mat that's just as conferrable as the bed" I said now pulling out the roll of a mat

"buneary, you should sleep in the bed with Snivy" I offered Buneary

"but I want to sleep with you, it makes me feel safe" she said, Snivy was surprised at this and gave me a questioning look, I gave her a small smile, rubbed the back of my head, in a little embarrassed "ha-ha" moment, grabbed my sleeping shorts and ran into the bathroom.

Snivy pov

"why is this Buneary so attached to this trainer?" I thought, I got off the bed and asked the Buneary, after the short summery of her life I said "so he just found you in the forest and you followed him to his house?", she replied "yep, I didn't really have any connections to that place anyways, and he was sooo nice and friendly"

"so, do you like him?" I asked, trying to tease her

"yeah, I guess" she replied, misinterpreting the like part.

"no, I mean, do you _like _him" I said, putting a little more emphasis on the like.

She finally knew what I was talking about a blushed heavily.

Buneary pov

I thought "do I like him, sure I think of him as a big brother, but nothing more, right? Ohh, but what if he thinks of me more than just a friend, should I ask him, nooo, that be too weird, what do I do?" I fanatically thought up of scenarios, they all, unfortunately, ended up with Zach hating her or thinking she was weird.

Zach pov

I decided I kind of needed to take a shower, I took off the translator earbud and went into the shower, as I was washing myself I could hear Snivy and Buneary talking, "there probably talking about nonsense" I thought as I got done, I then put on my sleep shorts and walked out with the earbud in my my ear again.

"So what were you girls talking about?" I asked

"Nothing!" Buneary quickly said, looking at me nervously

"oh, really?" I said, knowing she was lying "Snivy, can you tell me what you guys were talking about?" I asked Snivy "no" I got a blatant response from Snivy. I decided to mess with Buneary a little so I said "are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" I jokingly accused Buneary, looking at her now.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and started crying "wait, whats the matter?" I said asking buneary "I was only joking, if you really don't want to tell me its fine" I said

"really?" buneary asked, now wiping the tears from her face

"really" I assured her, now eye level with her, putting my arm on her shoulder, trying to confer her.

"mew, get a room" snivy blurted out, getting sick of our moment

"not the time Snivy" I said angrily at her "ok, Snivy, tell me what you told Buneary" I said in a very serious tone.

"I only asked if she liked you?" Snivy said, Buneary now looking kind of frantic again

"well, why wouldn't? I am her friend after all" I said back questioning her silly question

"nooo, I mean _like_ her" snivy said, irritated about having to say it like that twice

I just looked at snivy, then I looked at Buneary, Buneary looked very nervous, "uhhh..." I was speechless, I didn't know what to say or do or anything. I did the only thing I could think of

"I think we should get to bed" I said in a very monotone voice

"yeah" Buneary said in a similar voice

I got on the floor on the mat and Buneary decided to sleep with Snivy, and that was the end of a very awkward day.

Snivy pov

"oh my arceus, that couldn't have gone better" I thought, snickering "oh, man, messing with these guys are gonna be sooo, much fun" she thought again, "its gonna be fun seeing what Zach and Buneary are gonna do tomorrow", she then fell asleep with a grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next day, buneary was already up, eating there breakfast at the table.

"why didn't anyone wake me up?" I said, groggily

Buneary jump at this question, and then looked down, blushing, I questioned that, until I remembered yesterday and decided that this is no way I'm going to let this go on.

"ok, this has got to stop, buneary" I said now looking at her "I like you, maybe even that way, but I don't want us to start getting awkward, all I want is for you to be happy", I was never really good with high tension situations like this, especially since I now realize its 8 in the morning and what I had just said was really cheesy...

Snivy and Buneary just looked at me with a "what-the -hell-just-happened" look on their faces.

"well?" I said, trying to break the now forever looming tension that seemed to be here

"ok" Snivy said easily, after a while Buneary agreed and things thankfully went back to normal, although, I don't know if that will last. (hint, hint)

We left the Pokemon center and I said "girls, before we go for the gym badge, do you want to go see the dream yard?"

"sure, why not?" said Snivy, in her ever so happy and eager voice

"ok" said Buneary, in her usual cheery voice

So we ventured forth into the dream yard, we came upon an open building, and when I say open, I mean no walls or roof and the only way I know its a building is because of the pillars, were we saw two plasma member.

"hey guys, whats up?" I asked, the two just looked at me

"and who are you?" they asked, obviously not knowing I was a member

"oh, right, give me a sec" I said, now looking in my back, I now pulled out the plasma shield and said "here" gave them the shield

"ok, well, if you must know, we are trying to get dream mist from Munna" one of them said

"but we can't seem to find her?" the other one finished

"whats dream mist and why do you need it" I asked

"dream mist can show you dreams people and Pokemon are having"

"and were trying to get it so we can change peoples heart about keeping Pokemon"

"oh, do you want me to help?" I asked

"no, we've got direct order from head HQ, so this is our mission" one of them said and then they both ran off looking

"well, they didn't say I couldn't look around" I said

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Buneary said

"don't worry, we won't look for Munna, we just want to look around, ok?"

"ok" Buneary said, slightly disappointed

So we ventured forth...

Unfortunately there wasn't much above ground, just empty buildings and such, and below ground were psychic weirdos that wanted to battle us, these guys were quiet strong, but Bunearys ice beam was enough to do the trick, after a maze of stuff we finally reached a certain "end" and found a weird Pokemon

"umm, hi?" I said to the weird Pokemon

"no, please, don't hurt me!?" the Pokemon screamed, obviously terrified by something.

"why would I want to hurt you? I was just looking around when I saw you" I said in reply

"oh, so you don't want to capture me?" it said

"no, why would I do that?"

"some bad people in this cave have been trying to find me and capture me, even if by force" it said

"those kinds of people make me sick, anyway, whats your name?" I asked

"I'm Musharna" it said

"hmmm" I said, now scanning Musharna with dex

"Musharna, the psychic pokemon, the dream mist coming from its forehead changes into many different colors depending on the dream that was eaten." said dex

"oh, so you make dream mist, thats kinda cool" I said

"yes, I can do it to any kind of pokemon, even your Snivy their"

I looked down to see snivy, sleeping, first I thought "ok, its not that boring!" then, I kind of snickered at the sight, and then I came up with an idea.

"ummm, Musharna, can you use dream eater on Snivy and then show it to us?"

"certainly" said Musharna

Then Musharnas eyes glowed red and then Snivy awoke "huh, what happened?" then mist came out of its head and it showed Snivy, as a serperior, then serperior roared "now my plan for world domination can commence!" it said in front of its many minions of... people!?

I just said to Snivy "what the hell was that?!", Snivy just snickered at me, I shook my head and said "ok, thanks for that, anyway we gotta go, see ya"

"wait! Don't tell anyone I'm here ok."

"dont worry, I won't tell any one..." I said

Now out of earshot "...maybe" I said, Buneary glared at me, "ok fine, I won't" I said, hands up

We then got out of there and I complained "ok, well that was boring, c'mon lets go to the Pokemon center" it was about 8 p.m. So I thought it be best we go to bed. After getting ready I got on the ground at the side of the bed, this time Buneary cuddled up to me and went to sleep, Snivy waited till she was asleep to ask "so, does sleeping with a girl get you excited" she snicker at me.

"Snivy, your a pervert, you know that" I said, half joking, half not.

"yeah, I know" she said, willingly accepting that fact, then rolled over and fell asleep. It took me a few more moments to comprehend she just admitted to it, and then I fell asleep as well.

My dream started out as me being surrounded by black nothingness, then as I look around, I see Buneary, I try to call out to her.

"I'm sorry Zach, but I don't want to be with you anymore" she says in a mono tone voice

I was shocked "Buneary, what are you saying? Aren't we friends?" I was starting to panic

"not anymore" she said, now turning away from me

"Buneary, what did I do? I can help, what ever it is, I'll do it" I said, now reaching out to her, on the verge of tears

"you can go die" she said, now walking away, I tried to move but couldn't

"Buneary, please, what did I do wrong?" I said, I was now in tears, clutching my chest wear my heart was because it was hurting and still reaching out

"goodbye" she said before totally disappearing

"no, Buneary, no, nooooooo!" I screamed

I woke up and yelled out "Buneary!",sitting up, clutching my heart and reaching out, before realizing it was a dream/nightmare. I then looked around, now realizing I was in the Pokemon center and that Buneary was beside me, asleep, I then said to myself "it was only a dream, or a nightmare, that was horrible" I was sweaty from my dream and almost crying "I never want that to happen" I whispered to myself.

Buneary pov

I awoke to Zach yelling out at me, I looked, not sitting up, to see him reaching out to nothing, I pretended to still be asleep but listened and peered over once in a while to see what he was doing, he said to himself "it was only a dream, or a nightmare, that was horrible" curiosity was getting to the cat, or the Buneary at this instance, I really wanted to know what he was talking about, I saw him, he was crying, over me? He really seems to care about me a lot, I then heard him say "I never want that to happen" he said, now looking determined.

Zach pov

I looked at the clock, it was the middle of the night, 4:14 am., there was absolutely nothing to do at 4: 14 in the morning, except maybe taking a walk? Which, when I thought about it, decided to do.

I got up, without trying to disturb Buneary, and made my way out of the center, it was quite warm with no wind, the sky was so beautiful, no clouds in sight, and the moon was waning. I got to a bench and sat down, and just looked up, then I looked in my bag and got the team plasma shield and inspected it more closely it was made out of half centimeter thick stainless steel, it was about 5 inches tall and 3 inches wide, on the front was the team plasma symbol, on the back was a motto, "Hail lord N".

"wonder who this N guy is? Maybe he's some new messiah or somethin'?" I thought.

Just then this guy behind me whacked me over the head with something and I fell unconscious...

Buneary pov

I fell back to sleep after he left, when I woke up I thought I would see him, but he wasn't their, I looked around and couldn't find him, I then went over to Snivy, "Snivy, Zach's gone, have you seen him?", the green snake just grumbled no, I started to worry. I went out of the Pokemon center and saw his stuff a little ways away, his bag was on a bench and his plasma shield was on the ground, but that wasn't was scared me. There was a small puddle blood on the ground, "Oh My Arceus", I ran over to Snivy and told her the scene and told her the scene, Snivy ran out of the Pokemon center and saw the scene, "oh fuck, ok, we have to find him, lets go searching around" Snivy said. And we went trying to look for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zach pov

"oww, fuck, what the hell happened" my head was hurting really bad, I could feel blood, when I tried to reach up to it something stopped me, "huh", I was tied to a post, I looked around but it was dark, "must be some kind of house?" I thought

"hello?" I yelled out

"well looks like our little friend here is awake" said a voice from the darkness

"who are you? Why am I tied up? Why did you hit me? And where in Arcues name am I?!"

"hehe, typical plasma grunt, aren't you?" the man walked out of the shadow to reveal himself, black outfit, red R, team rocket, fuck.

"Well, to answer your questions, I from team rocket, your tied up so you don't do any funny business, 3 goes for 2, and your in one of our secret bases." the grunt said, snickering.

"What the fuck do you want with me?!" I stammered

"information" he said

"I don't have any to give you, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you" I said, not really confident in the situation I'm in.

"we thought you'd say that" he said, bringing in a Alakazam

"oh fuck" I thought

"Alakazam, use physic!"

Alakazams eyes glowed as he enter my mind

Alakazams pov

As I entered his mind, I was in a house, peoples mind usually represent something natural, a house, a forest, a cave, or a town/city, something of that sort, important info is usually up top meaning the attic, as I went upstairs the boxes kept coming, those boxes hold the memory, as I got to the attic I started shuffling though memories, one was a women and him calling her mom, one was a Buneary, one was of a vacation to goldenrod city, another is irrelevant school information, all useless info, then I came to a metal box with a lock "jackpot" I thought in my head.

"get away from that" I heard as I was tackled to the floor by the man, he got a good punch to my face before I used psybeam and pushed him back into a wall breaking some of his bones with a dull crack, he coughed up some blood and I went back to work on the box, it was pretty thick. "what your looking for is not in their" he said, as blood was filling his mouth, he reached over to a box pulled it open and reached inside, he then pulled out a .44 magnum?! My eyes widen as he fired 6 shot into my chest,

my physic was broken and I returned to the real world.

Zach pov

"my head, my rules" I said laughing

"What happened?" the grunt yelled at his Alakazam

"he broke through my hold" the Alakazam said, sorrowfully

"stupid Pokemon" the grunt yelled, as he kicked his Pokemon, I was shocked how horribly he kept his Pokemon.

"I'm sorry master, I will begin again" he said, and his eyes glowed again

"forget it, maybe a day or two alone will soften him up" the said, laughing at me, and then he left and I just stood their, alone, in total darkness

"awww, crap, this is bad, I don't have anything to give him, aw, Arceus, what do I do?!" I thought to myself

"ok, stay calm, first I have to get out of here" I thought again

now I was wrestling with the ropes that were holding me to the post, after fiddling with them for about an hour or so, there was no clock so I had no idea of time, I came to the brilliant conclusion that I was fucked.

I then started to think about the others "Buneary, Snivy, their all alone out their, without me, what if they don't find me, what if I die, what if they die" just thinking about them was bringing me to tears, the thought of being totally alone was in my head. I began to sob, uncontrollably, at how helpless I was at my situation.

I cried myself to sleep that night, at least I think it was night, because next thing I know, I was awoke to a kick to the side

"ahhhhhhh, fuck" I yelled out in pain

"good morning, sleepy head" he said, he was right in my face, smiling, it really irritated me, but in my situation I couldn't really do anything.

"now how about we try again, Alakazam here, told me about that metal box and how you broke his psychic hold, wow, you had the guts to shoot a Pokemon" he said, laughing "and what memory even involves a magnum?" he asked

"fuck off!" I yelled at him, I was so pissed, I could kill him right now for what hes put me through

"feisty, are we here, well now" he said, turning to his Alakazam "why don't you soften him up"

"heh, I got an idea" I thought, as we were back in my house.

"human, give me information I need or I shall be punished, my trainer is nice because he gives me a second chance" the Alakazam said

"you don't have to stay with that guy, he treats you like crap, why don't you fight back?" I asked him, if I turn his Pokemon against him, it works to my advantage

He just stood there, "but he's my master, I must obey him"

"he's trying to take over the world, don't you want to be free with other Pokemon" I said angrily

"but where will I go?" he questioned

"anywhere you like, all you have to do is fight back" I said, trying to persuade him again, after being here for practically a day, I just wanted to go home and find Buneary.

"can I stay with you?" he asked

"you can stay anywhere you like, I'm a pretty good trainer, even ask my bun-" I said, before breaking down again "Buneary, Snivy, I'm so sorry" I said, under my breath, Alakazam just looked at me

"nevermind, I have a plan"

After a few minutes of discussion

"that's a horrible plan, that's just a gun n run" he said mockingly

"got a better idea?" I asked, it was better than nothing

"no"

"good, now on the count of 3, 1...2..3!"

We were back in the real world surrounded by darkness, before the grunt could ask, Alakazam used confusion, the grunt started swaying, Alakazam then ran over to me and used psycho cut on my ropes, I than ran over to the grunt, running, and punched him square in the jaw, he fell unconscious at the blow.

"cmon, lets go" said the Alakazam

I ignored him and started to walk up to the unconscious grunt, my eyes were red, dilated, and full of rage, I grabbed him, threw him against the post I was just on, and tied him their. I then turned to Alakazam

"wheres the exit" I asked him

"just up ahead" he said, I barely saw the door, I walked over to the door and pulled it open and, to my surprise, Buneary and Snivy were there, just about ready to open the door!

"Buneary?!" I yelled in surprise, I started bawling and hugged Buneary tightly, "I thought I would never see you again" I said in between sobs

Role reversal happened and Buneary was conforting me, Snivy said "awww, touching, now, can we get the hell out of here!" Snivy was right we needed to get out of here.

I got up, gained my composer and asked "how did you find me?"

"we followed your scent" Buneary said

"I followed your scent" Snivy said, correcting Buneary

"that doesn't matter now, I'm just so glad to see that your alright" I said

"look who's talkin', what happen to your head?" Snivy said, realizing I had a huge gash on the left side of my head.

I now realized I was in great pain from the now scabbed up scar on the side of my head.

"I'll talk about it later" I said

"uhhh, this is great and all, but we need to get out of here" Alakazam said

I replied "yeah, lets go" I said, running into the woods

"so who's this Alakazam?" Snivy asked

"he's a Pokemon I saved from a grunt" I said, trying to run like hell

"yeah, get this, his plan was basically a "gun n run"" Alakazam chuckled at my poor excuse for a plan

"it was all I could come up with, you know, I could have a concussion" I said, angrily

"ok, so where are we?", I asked Buneary

"were near route 15" Buneary said

"at least its close, I'm gonna have to talk to some plasma people" I thought as we ran towards striaton

We were in that forest all night, in the morning we made it back to striaton city

"finally, my stuff!" I yelled as I went over to the bench "thank Arceus, no one took anything" I said, checking my bag, it was here for 2 ½ days btw.

"so, now what?" Alakazam asked

"what do you mean? Its your choice, you can do whatever you like" I said, remembering that he didn't know what to do.

"what are you guys talking about?" Buneary asked

"he doesn't know what to do?" I answered

"oh, is he going to join us?" Buneary asked

"i dunno" I said "are you gonna join us?" I asked

"why not, you seem nice anyway" he said

"ok, well, I guess we can challenge the gym leader" I said, now walking to the gym/cafe.

"ohhh, no, we are going to the Pokemon center, you head looks horrible" Buneary said, now pulling my arm to the Pokemon center, people started giggling as this small little Buneary was pulling me to the center. We were there for a day, the nurse was about to put gauze on my head when I said "I think its a little late for that"

"nonsense" she said, as she wrapped my head, "there, now keep it on for a week, ok"

"ok" I said "now its gym time" I yelled

"woooo" Snivy yelled sarcasticly

The gym was seriously weird, I had to step on all these panels for type advantage and then it turned out people will be eating their lunch infront of us as we battle.

"uhhh..." I said as I approached them

"Welcome to the Striaton city gym, I'm Cilan, to my left is Cress, to my right is Chili, how may we serve you?" said Cilan

"I came here for a gym battle?" I said, questioning the surroundings, "exactly where are we gonna battle?" I asked.

"well right here, so what was your starter?"Cilan asked

"why does that matter?" I asked

"It lets us decide who you face" Cilan answered

"well, ok, Snivy" I said

"ok, now you will face Chili" cilan said

"great, a type disadvantage" I thought

"I hope we have a great battle" Chili said, then we shook hands and went to our corner, Cilan was apparently gonna be our referee.

"Ok, battle, begin!"

"ok, Lillipup, come on out!" Chili shouted, and he threw his pokeball and out came a Lillipup, ready to fight.

"well, alright, Buneary, lets go" I said, and she ran into the field.

"ok, Buneary, use pound!" I yelled, and she ran up to Lillipup

"Lillipup, dodge" and Lillipup easily dodged it

"now, use bite!" and Lillipup bite Buneary, buneary cried out in agony

"buneary, no, use pound" I yelled, and Buneary landed a direct hit on Lillipups head, essentially knocking it out.

"darn, Lillipup, return" Chili said in disappointment

"heh, 1 down, one to go" I said, confidently.

"don't think your done yet, Pansear, come on out!" he said, letting Pansear come out

"Buneary, do you want to come out?" I asked

"nah, I can handle this" she said, looking hurt from that bite

"ok" I said, "Buneary, use defense curl!" and Bunearys defense was raised.

"Pansear, use incinerate!" and Pansear blew flames at Buneary

"Buneary, dodge and use Ice beam!" I said

"what? Buneary can't use-" Chili started before a beam of Ice was shot at Pansear, freezing it

"now Buneary, help Pansear get out of that and use pound!" I said jokingly, knowing I've basically won. And with Buneary using pound Pansear fainted and we won.

"yes, we did it, Buneary, you were amazing" I yelled. Alakazam and Snivy came over to congratulate Buneary.

"good job Buneary" Alakazam said

"was ok, but I could of done better" Snivy joked with Buneary

"yeah right, you had a type dis, idiot" Buneary said

"what'd ya call me" Snivy said, holding up its vines

"knock it off, we won, c'mon Buneary, lets get our badge" I said, stopping a fight that shouldn't of started.

"yeah, our badge" Buneary said, still antagonizing Snivy

"humph!" Snivy said, crossing its arms and looking away, smiling a little.

"congratulations, here is your trio badge" Chili said, presenting us with the badge, I took it, "alright, one step closer to becoming champion, thanks Buneary" I said, now putting the badge in my badge case. Buneary blushed a little as I said "alright, next stop, Nacrene city" I said, now talking with the rest of my Pokemon.

"have a good trip!" chili yelled as we exited the gym/cafe establishment

As we walking out side I asked "so wasn't that fun?"

"yeah for you, I got bitten, remember?" she said, annoyed I forgot

"yeah, sorry, lets get you to the Pokemon center" I said

Within 15 minutes of being their, Buneary was ready to go

"so, now how do you feel?" I said

"great" Buneary said, having found an all new energy

"great lets go" I said, now leaving the poke center

As we were leaving the city, we saw a house up ahead, I checked the map on my xtransceiver "huh, its the Pokemon daycare" I said aloud so the group could hear.

"Pokemon daycare? So trainers just leave there Pokemon their because they don't have time for them?" Snivy said, a little angry at the point she had.

"no, they also place them their to breed" I said, then it got very silent as we walked, I looked at them and they were all blushing

"ahahahaha" I laughed, the look on them were priceless.

"so, y-your not gonna leave us their, right?" Snivy said, still embarrassed at the thought

"of course not! I don't want to raise another Pokemon, besides, it your choice, remember?" I said, all of them seemed to relax. None of them even remotely wanted to be their.

Right next to the daycare was a preschool, kids playing on the monkey bars and what not, as we passed it there were to ways, one was wellspring cave, the other was route 4.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(authors note: if I start slowing down on this it's either because of school or work, its not because I'm dieing, also please leave a review, it helps a lot to see your guys and girls thoughts on this)

"give me a sec, guys, I need to talk to team plasma, they need to know about team rocket" I said, now heading to wellspring cave

"team plasma?" Alakazam asked, weary about joining another "team"

"don't worry, they want to free Pokemon, they don't want Pokemon to be used as tools, that's why Zach doesn't put us in pokeballs, he thinks of all of us as equals, that's why he always says we all have a choice" Buneary explained

Alakazams eyes widened "that sounds great!" Alakazam was astonished such a group existed

"yeah, which is why we have to stop team rocket, but we need help" I said now nearing an entrance

"ok, once we get inside well ask one of them" I said, planning ahead

As we entered the cave, I saw some plasma guys "hey!" I said, showing them my shield "I need to talk to your executive or someone?" I asked

"And why do you need to talk to them?" he asked

"I have some relevant information" I said

"ok, follow me" he said, we were now walking down stairs into opening, to one side I saw a white house

"our operations manager shall be inside, he said pointing to the house" he said, pointing to it

"thank you" we ran over to the house and knocked on the door

"you may come in" a voice said inside, I opened the door to find a middle aged man behind a desk filling out some paper work

"I think I have some troubling information" I said now entering the room, it was pretty boring, nothing but the desk, him and his chair, there was a sign that said "operation manager: Cedric juniper"

"what may I help you with, my boy" he said in a cheerful mood

"well first, are you by any chance professor junipers dad?" I asked

"why yes I am, and the second?" he asked

"well, team rocket is in Unova" I told him, he looked shocked

"they're also the reason I was hit in the head" showing him my now scabbed up scar "tied up, tortured for information, and ran into the woods and hid there for the entire night" I finished, kind of venting my anger.

"oh my Arceus, you've had a rough time haven't you? Come in, sit down, do you need anything to drink?" he asked, obviously concerned about my health.

"waters fine, but what are we gonna do about team rocket?" I asked

"you mean me, you've been through enough, I don't want you getting anymore hurt then you already are, let us, the grown ups, handle this" he said, thinking the best for me

"Arceus, hes so much like my dad" I thought

"ok, I guess I can count on you, I tell you if I find anymore activity between with them" I said, finishing my water.

"ok, thank you, and stay safe!" he said, before I closed the door

"are you sure we can count on him?" Buneary asked, concerned for my well being

"I don't know, but we can take on team rocket if they show up, right?" I asked my team, they all looked away from me, Alakazam started to sweat even, I felt so pitiful at that moment.

"ok, maybe we'll just try to avoid them, ok?" they agreed and we made our way toward Nacrene city.

As we made our way toward Nacrene, we came upon a beautiful lake "wooow, this is amazing" I said, as we came to the lake it was so clear in the water you could see all the Pokemon swimming around in it, it was mesmerizing, I wanted to sit by the lake for lunch because I was hungry and they looked hungry as well.

Buneary, like always, was drooling, Alakazam was waiting patiently, and Snivy- "hey guys, where's Snivy?" I said looking around. "she ran off to play or something?" Alakazam said, meditating. "hey Zach" Buneary said

"yeah?" I asked her

"how'd you get so good at cooking?" Buneary asked

"oh, its a trait I got from my family, my parents use to go to the daycare people all the time when they were younger, and with all the different Pokemon means different food they need" I said, recalling what they use to tell me at night years ago. "from their experience they taught me at a young age, by 13, I was about as good as them, though, I like to keep meals simple, does that mean I'm lazy?"

"no, not really, it just makes you seem your in a rush to do something"

"oh, well now that you think about it, I always do seem energetic"

"well, do you need any help?" Buneary asked

"nope, I'm already done" I said, showing her the food, she became mesmerized

"fooooods done!" Buneary yelled out, hoping Snivy would hear

And out of the bushes came a Snivy "yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard ya" Snivy said, walking over to blanket.

"Snivy, what do you do in the woods?" I questioned her

"its a secret" she said winking at me, I didn't want to know anymore

After we finished it was getting dark, "oh, shit, lets hightale it to Nacrene!" I said, I jumped up, packed our stuff and ran to Nacrene city.

I hated the dark in the Pokemon world, people have been killed because of the darkness, and the news always picks it up in the morning. Just as the moon was rising we got into the Pokemon center.

"I..huff..would like..huff.. a room please..huff.." I said, being out of breath from running at top speed with Buneary and Snivy in my arms. Snivy just off of me while Buneary snuggled into my chest, making me feel uncomfortable. "here you go" nurse joy said, giving me my card to my room.

"thanks" I said, grabbing the card and walked to the room. Bunearys eyes were closed and she looked asleep, so I gently placed her down on the bed while I prepared my mat.

Snivy decided to clean off and Alakazam went over too the sofa, layed down and instantly fell asleep, I was getting tired too soo I layed down on the mat and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and everyone seemed to be in their usual spot.

"so what are we gonna do?" Buneary asked, looking at me

"well obviously, I want to go to the gym" I said

"well ok then" she said "you guys wanna go to?" she asked the other guys

I got a sure from Alakazam and a meh from Snivy

"Zach, I was looking through your mind and I found a pretty interesting memory" I heard a voice say inside my head

"Alakazam?" I replied in my head

"yes?" he said

"stay out of my head" I told him

As we where nearing the gym/museum when we saw some plasma members, "hey, whats going on" I asked them, holding up my shield (I now keep the shield in my pocket, just in case).

"we were about to go into Nacrene museum and settle a "dispute", so you might want to come back tomorrow, it might get ugly" he said

"aw, fuck" I angrily said "can I help?" I asked

"no, we've got direct orders-" he started, I cut him off

"-from main HQ, got it" I said "yeah, ok, I guess I can train", they went inside along with a couple more members.

"well" I turned around to my team "we could train near pinwheel forest" I said, so, we went to pinwheel forest.

"this place seems kind of cool" Snivy said, interested in all the plant life

"well maybe that's because your a grass Pokemon" I said, mocking Snivy

It was only a few yards away from the entrance when we found a Scolipede

"ow, shit" I said

"don't worry, I got this" Snivy said, getting a vine whip ready

"you are so going down, pipsqueak" it said, noting the size difference

"Snivy, use vine whip" I said, Snivy quickly got out its vines and started hitting the Scolipede, it wasn't very affected

"hah, you are so weak!" laughed the Scolipede, then Scolipede rolled up in a ball and ran over Snivy with a steamroller

"Snivy, no!" I yelled, Snivy was having a hard time getting up "fuck, Snivy, can you go on"

it just looked at me, than Snivy began to glow brightly.

"Snivy, your evolving?" I said, looking at the Pokemon before be changing forms

"huh, wow, I look kinda cool" Snivy said, looking at its new body

"aww, yeah, new forms means new moves" I said, getting dex out

"Servine, the grass snake Pokemon, when it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean." the pokedex said

"thanks Mr. obvious dex"

"ok, Sniv- I mean Servine, use leaf tornado!" I yelled out, still excited

"hah, just because you evolved doesn't mean you can beat me!" Scolipede retorted, getting ready another steamroller, Servine quickly started to run around Scolipede, fast, collecting the leaves from the forest. Scolipede, couldn't pinpoint Servine. Then he started getting pummeled by leaves, it was awesome. Then he broke through the leaf tornado, it looked slightly hurt but not enough to make a difference

"even if Snivy evolved, she still can't win, shes took too much damage" I thought

"umm, Servine, maybe you should return" I called out

Servine just looked at me "what are you talking about, I can beat this guy" Servine yelled out, Servine then started to vine whip Scolipede.

"huh, Zach, what do we do?" Buneary asked

"I don't know, lets just see what happens" this was out of my hands now

"you'll pay for that!" and Scolipede. then used rock climb, it smashed into Servine so hard that Servine smashed into a tree, she coughed up some blood and became confused.

"Servine, aw, crap" I yelled, I started to run toward Servine when Scolipede. got in my ways

"and were do you think your going?" Scolipede. grinned at me, I froze, trefied with fear.

"Zach, duck!" I head a voice say behind me, I pulled enough strength to dive away and an ice beam that nearly hit me, freezing Scolipede. entirely. I looked back to see Buneary, she looked pissed off, Buneary ran up to Scolipedes body and used...retaliate?

The Scolipedes body broke out of the ice and fainted, I then looked back at Servine and started to run towards her.

"oh shit, lets get to a Pokemon hospital!" I yelled


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Servines Pov

I woke up to find myself in a bed, unable to move because of pain in my back, my speech was muffled as I tried to talk, I looked around to see Zach, sleeping in a chair next to me, with buneary in his lap, I then saw right next to him was Alakazam, still looking in zen mode as always. I was in a weird looking cast that cover half my body, I felt a metal brace over my back.

"zah, banery" I said weakly

"hmm, wah..." Zach said, he then looked over at me and yelled "SERVINE!" this woke buneary and Alakazam up, buneary looked at Zach, than me and started crying

"I..thought..we..lost..you" she said in between sobs

"yeah, the doctor said you had multiple fractures in your back, I was really worried about you!" Zach said, he just smiled, knowing I was somewhat ok.

"mhdcvfgcxsfv" I mumbled out, I didn't even know what I was trying to say myself.

"yeah, also you won't be able to talk for a couple days" Zach said, rubbing the back of his head, I just looked at him, "you could of told me that sooner" I thought, this really sucks, what the fuck am I suppose to do for a couple of days, this fucking bites.

Zach pov

I was just glad Servine was alright, the doctor said she would be out of their in a day or two, but it really bothered me, I should have told servine to get out of there, I should of done something, I feel so weak, not being able to help my pokemon or defend them, not being able to actual do anything, if only there was some way... I have to say something, its getting quiet.

"well, now what, I mean, we could still face the gym leader?" I said, Servine looked at me

"she wants you to wait until shes better" said Alakazam, I just looked at him, questioningly, then it hit me

"oh, yeah, you can read minds" I blurted out, then Servine looked at Alakazam, then Alakazam looked astonished

"I'm not telling him that!" Alakazam angrily yelled at Servine

"hahaha, ummm, ok, uh, Servine, don't worry, we can wait, its no big deal" I said

So, over the couple of days we waited for Servine to heal up, all we did at the center was watch tv, eat and mess around, while I was their I looked at the stuff in my bag, I found a rare candy mom gave me, "I wonder what happens if I eat a rare candy?" I thought, I popped it into my mouth.

Suddenly, I felt really bad, my stomach ached and my face turned green, I went into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, it was horrible, after I got done I could hear buneary, laughing at my agony

"that's not funny" I yelled out, now coming out of the bathroom felling sick. Buneary just looked at me smiling while holding her mouth

"if I wasn't sick, I would sooo kill you right now" I said jokingly at her

"I just thought it was funny was all, you know I love you" she said

"yeah, I know" I said, now flopping on the bed, buneary was holding up the wrapper

"WARNING: not for human consumption, in the cases of human eating it, possible side affects are, nausea, vomiting, and flu like symptoms" she said, reading off of it

"hahahahaha" I just laughed, feeling like an idiot, buneary just joined in laughing. After a while I asked "so, wheres Alakazam?"

"I don't know, somewhere?" she said

"well, that's helpful" I said, I walked out of the room down the hallway "Alakazam, where are ya?"

"in your head" I heard a voice

"stop that!" I yelled out, there were the two people coming around the corner as I said that, they saw I was talking to no one and gave me weird looks and then just walked away, I was really embarrassed and just thought to Alakazam "where are you really?"

"with Servine" he said

"ok" I said, satisfied, I went to the back to find Servine looking good again

"wow, Servine, you look great!" I said to her

"thanks" she said

"now we can battle the gym leader"

"I don't want to" Servine said

I was a little shocked, did she really not want us to wait for no reason? Now that I think about it that does sound like something servine would do.

"umm, ok, why not?" I said, trying not to sound or look pissed off

"just because, besides, its our choice, remember, that's what you said" she said, emphasizing the "our"

"I guess I did" me and my big mouth "well, ok, what about you Alakazam, you in?"

"sure, I just want to get out of this hospital"

"I hear ya" I said "we'll leave tomorrow, k"

"yeah" he said, I went back to the room, and we just watched tv, the news came on about team plasmas N, is trying to become champion and that when he does, he will change the laws of Unova so that Pokemon liberation will commence.

"aw, man, you can change laws if you become champion, that's so cool" I said

"well, lets hope you don't become champion" buneary said, jokingly

"ha ha, very funny" I sarcasticly said

"man, I hope N becomes champion, he could change everything, Pokemon liberation is around the corner." now I was kind of pumped, but I couldn't let it get to me, I had to stay calm and collected, so I just layed back and closed my eyes...

I got so relaxed I fell asleep, next thing I know I awake, its 9 in the afternoon and buneary is cuddling with me. So I just went back to sleep, I awake to Servine waking me up with vine whip

"ow, what the hell!"

"hah, it worked!" Servine laughed

"Servine? What the hell was that for?"

"nothing, I just like causing pain and agony for others" she snickered, I glared at her and she just laughed even more

"I going to take a shower" I got up and went to the bathroom

After I got done I got Alakazam and buneary ready for battle, and we headed for the gym.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Are all Unova gyms weird, I enter it and its a museum, in the middle of it is a Dragonite skeleton, whats weird was its head was gone "why show an incomplete skeleton?" I thought, anyway, I asked how to get to the gym leader and he talked about levers and switches, I made him write it down for me.

Finally, after 30 minutes of directions I was met with a hidden door latch opening,

"oh my Arceus, that took forever!" I said in anguish

"Zach, I don't understand this trainer thing, it seems like a lot of work" Buneary said, questioning my actions

"its just something I've always thought about doing, ever since I was a little boy" I said "also, I didn't know the gyms would be like this!" I said, pointing my hands to the levers and switches we just did "I thought it would just be go in and fight"

"well, at least we made it" Buneary signed in relief

As we entered we were surrounded by books, in the back was a woman at a desk, she looked like she was studying hard, flipping open books and such.

"uh, hi?" I said weakly across the room, not wanting to make her jump from her intensive studying

"oh, hello there" she said as she got up "I am the Nacrene city gym leader, names Lenora" she was now coming around the desk.

"hi, I'm Zach, nice to meet ya, this is Buneary and Alakazam" I said, Buneary smiled while Alakazam still had his emotionless face on

I whispered to Alakazam, "you could at least smile or nod or something..."

Alakazam then slowly gave the gym leader a creepy grin, the gym leader looked disturbed and I almost fell over laughing, "dude, that was creepy as hell" I said laughing at him, "sorry about that, well, I want to battle you, is that ok?"

"sure, that's what gym leaders are for"

As we took our places I noticed she looked distracted "hey, what going on, something on your mind?" I asked

"huh, oh, its nothing to worry about, you just worry about win'in this match", I wasn't going to let off the subject that easily

"ok, well, Alakazam your up!"

Alakazam walked up to the battlefield, cam as ever

"well, I guess your up, Herdier" Lenoras Herdier barked as it came out of its pokeball

"well, whats your plan?" Alakazam spoke psychically to me

"well, since she uses normal Pokemon her Pokemon have to attack physically, I say use long range attacks and don't let her come close" I psychically told back

"ok, got it"

"well, gentlemen first" spoke Lenora

"okay, Alakazam, use physic!"

Alakazam eyes glowed, he lifted Herdier up and mentally hurt it, Herdier whimpered in pain, then became confused

"oh, no, Herdier!" Lenora yelled, Herdier seemed to ignore her as he ran into a wall and bashed his head against it, because of Alakazams powerful attack, Herdier on did it 3 times before he fainted.

"dammit, you good, kid, but you ain't gonna to win against my Watchog" she yelled as she let out Watchog

"hmm, a Alakazam, you don't see those everyday" Watchog said, admiring Alakazam

"thanks" Alakazam said, still keeping a distance away

"ok, Watchog, use retaliate!" and Watchog bolted toward Alakazam

"remember what I said, don't let it get close to you, so slow it down using psycho cut!" an aurora glowed and blades were formed then the blades hit Watchog stopping him, he then backed off

"damn, you're good"

"heh" I just smiled, "I know I can win this" I thought

"ok, use psybeam!" I yelled, Alakazam, a ray came out of Alakazams mouth and hit Watchog making him fainted

"boom, yeah, that's right, guess who won? WE DID! what? What!? Come at me, bro" I was just spouting off random stuff, just happy that we won, Buneary just looked at me as I danced around.

"well, congratulations Zach, here's your basic badge" Lenora said, she didn't seem fazed by my peculiar mood, its almost liker shes seen it 1000 times before...

"thank you" I said calming down enough to take the badge and put it in my case

"anyway, I wanted to ask you why you seem so down" I said

"well, to tell you the truth, team plasma stole our dragon skull" Lenora said sadly

I went into deep thought "why would team plasma do this, there has to be a good reason, they want to liberate Pokemon, but how does stealing a dragon skull help?" I thought

"oh, that terrible, don't worry, if I see them I'll beat some sense into them" I lied

"ok, thank you" Lenora said, believing me

After we left Buneary asked "why would team plasma do that, I thought you said they want to free Pokemon" Alakazam argued, now doubting me, "don't know, give me a sec" I turned my xtranceiver on and called Cedric

"yes, hello? Oh, its you Zach, how are you doing?" Cedric said in a cheerful mood

"cut the crap and tell me why team plasma stole the dragon skull..."

"oh, so you know about that..." he sounded as if he got caught red handed

"yeah, Lenora just told me...why did you steal it?" I asked again, now calming down

"very well, if you must know, we thought that this dragon" he said holding the skull "was the legendary one that N must obtain to become champion" Cedric said, in a more serious tone

"was?"

"yes, after examining the skull, we have determined it was a Dragonite and not the legendary dragon we so desperately need for team plasma" said Cedric

"and you couldn't obviously go up to them and say "may we borrow your dragon skull" could you..." continuing his sentence

"precisely"

It made sense, but I still didn't like the stealing "there is a difference between us, I want Pokemon liberation, but there are limits, but for you, you want Pokemon liberation, no matter what the cost" I said, now noticing we aren't the same

"we serve our lord N, that's all that matters... if you want, we can give you the skull and you could give it back to Lenora" he said, now showing remorse

"that would be the right thing to do"

"all right, here" it showed him giving the skull to a somewhat ninja "give this skull to this young man, where did you say you were?" he asked

"um, well now were at the Pokemon center at Nacrene..." I said before getting cut off

"got it" he handed the skull to the ninja "take this to him" he asked

after a moment I asked "um, who are those guys?"

"they are the shadow triad, we have them stationed all over Unova, we even have one following you..." that disturbed me, always being watched, never having privacy, chills ran down my spine.

"dude, please set limits so we don't have to take drastic measure, please" I asked him

"we will take it into account" he said, I doubted it but I had to accept this, then the ninja in the screen sudden appeared in front of me "whoa" it made me jump, Buneary and Alakazam were alarmed and were getting ready to fight

"don't worry, its okay" I informed them, they stopped, but I could see they were still weary of this mystery man, I took the skull from him and whispered to him, "while your here, can you take the guy following us" he agreed, he quickly went outside and left

Buneary and Alakazam looked at me bewildered at the "power" and "connections" I had within team plasma, I walked over to them with the skull, "well that solves that" I said, looking all cool and over confident.

"how did you do that!?" Alakazam shouted

"well, I talked to them and apparently, there was a mix up of info..." I said before getting cut off again

"that led to a skull being stolen!?" Alakazam said again, still angry

"don't worry, everything got sorted out, lets give this back to Lenora" I said, holding the heavy skull, we walked over to the museum and when we went inside everyone started whispering and pointing at us, I ignored them and went up to Lenora "I believe this is yours" I showed her the skull, her eyes widened as she stuttered, trying to talk "but, how, what, when, did you get it back?" Lenora tried saying

"well, I talked to them and they understood" I said, it was somewhat true, but I didn't want her to know I was part of team plasma, apparently some people don't like team plasma and I hate confrontations, I gave her the skull and she gave it to some other people at the museum "thank you Zach, I don't know how I can repay you"

"welllllllll... naw, just kidding, don't worry about it, though, if I think of something I'll tell ya, k"

"sure" she said, and I was on my way, now that I think about how team plasma works, I didn't want Pokemon liberation at all cost, I want limits, so I'm going to bring forth Pokemon liberation my way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(authors note: for those of whom think my chapters are short well, sorry, this is my first thing that I've put time into that's a book, on libreoffice this has got up to 22 pages so far and that's a lot for me, anyway, hope to continue this to the end)

We came back to our room and just relaxed "man, I'm done for the day" I layed down on the bed and just relaxed, Buneary just layed beside me and Alakazam mysteriously disappeared, "where do you think he goes?" I asked Buneary, she thought up a smart ass comment, "maybe he's a super hero, he's goes to Castelia city wearing a cap and mask, jumps building to build, watching over the city and stopping robbers and other ner-do-wells" the thought made me laugh, "I don't think that's likely, maybe he just likes his alone times, thinking about the world and his surroundings"

"Zach, I think your right, maybe we should all reflect on the world sometimes, thinking about everything, from the past to the future, and think about whats really important to us and to protect that thing we love", Buneary just looked at me and smiled

"you know what Buneary, your right" as I looked at her, smiling I knew what I wanted to protect... that smile, her happiness, her spirit, I don't want to see her hurt, I wanted to protect her, but what could I do, the thought of uselessness started sweeping over me...

"Zach, whats wrong?" I heard Buneary say

"hmm?" I didn't know what she was talking about

"you seem kind of down, you had a sad kind of hopeless look on your face, I was worried" her expression of concern was showing

"oh, I was just thinking of Servine and everything thats happened..."

"don't worry, there was nothing you could of done-"

"but that exactly the point! There was NOTHING I could of done, at all, I just feel so useless, I want to protect you guys and make you happy but when it comes down to it your protecting me..." I couldn't hold it back and tears were welling up in my eyes and I turned away, trying not to show my emotions, if there was one thing my dad taught me, was men don't cry, showing emotions is a sign of weakness, and the least I could do for my Pokemon was not seem weak, I started speaking again with my back towards her "if only there was some way to protect you..." these words keep running through my mind, I could feel Buneary get up and leave, the only thing I wanted to do right now is be with her, I quietly cried my self to sleep...

Buneary pov

After I left there was a lot that I was still trying to process, but the main point was that he was right, we were the ones protecting him, Zach, as a human, can't really protect us from Pokemon, he can't even protect himself from Pokemon, what is he suppose to do in this situation that were in, he talks about Pokemon liberation, yet has no power as to what to do about the Pokemon, maybe this is why people put us in pokeball, they feel that we, as a species, threaten there existence, so they lock us away if we do something wrong, but maybe Zach has seen through that, but he still has us fight, yet he says its our choice, maybe he manipulate us using his feelings, is what I'm feeling right now even real? Could everything just be a lie? No, Zach would never be like that, could he?

Alakazam pov

I got done training my self in the woods when I came inside to see Buneary laying on the wall, she seemed really distress because the look on her face, "hey, Buneary...you awake?" I asked

"yeah, what do you want" she seemed like she just woke up

"Buneary, what bothering you, you seem so sad" she just looked at me

"would you like to talk about it?" I asked

"it doesn't matter if I talk about it! You can read my mind, so why does it matter to you?!" she yelled, she then started crying, I waited a moment before continuing

"I've found that if people talk about it, they feel better than if I just automatically know.." I said, she looked at me and knew I was right, even if she didn't want to admit it, she relaxed

"how do you think Zach feels about us?"

"what do you mean?" I questioned her theory

"like, how does he see us as?"

"well, I would say he respects us..."

"I'm just going to get down to it, I feel like Zach is using us as shield, and I think he really doesn't care for us"

"what an absurd thought, he care for us and respects our feelings..."

"but is that true?"

"your talking to a psychic Pokemon, you can trust me, actually, why don't you find out yourself" I had a plan that would cheer her up...probably

"I don't follow..."

"I can take you inside his mind" she looked at me like I was crazy

"no, I mean literally, I can use my psychic powers to get inside his head"

"isn't that invasion of privacy?"

"yeah, but its for a friend" she just smiled at me,

We cracked the door to see if he was awake, he was sleeping, that could either be good or bad we went into the room a closed the door

"now what?"

"well, grab my hand" Alakazam said, she followed suit as we entered his mind...

Buneary pov

We were in his house, I remember it from the first time we were there

"uh, Alakazam, why are we in his house?" it was confusing, why did he teleport me here

"not exactly, look outside" he said, with a smirk, I looked outside to see total emptiness, the house was basically floating in white nothingness

"this is amazing, so were in his mind"

"yes, these boxes are his memories" he said, pointing to the boxes that cover the floor

"so how does this work?"

"well, useless info, downstairs, important memories, attic" he said obviously pointing to the attic, as we walked up the stairs the boxes were piling up, we got to the attic and the first thing that caught my eyes was a metal container

"whats that?" I said, pointing at it

"I don't know, but I don't want to know, last time I tried getting in it..." he stopped, I suspected its probably from the team rocket incident, I tried to comfort him

"don't worry, your with friends now" I said "come on, lets keep searching", but I couldn't help but feel a creepy feeling coming from that box as we pasted it.

I kept shuffling through boxes until "thoughts of Buneary" I read from the side of the box, when I opened it I found a book "this is odd" I thought to myself, it wasn't a reading book, it was a picture book, it had pictures of me and him, it had when I was at the forest, then it was one at the house, then it had the one were we were at the lake, it was so beautiful, him and me, sitting down, looking off at the sunset, I started to cry, I couldn't help it.

"I remember that one..."

I turned around to see Zach, looking at the same picture, it scared me so much

"Zach...I..." I couldn't speak, it was as if something was stopping me

"you know what Buneary" he said, now kneeing down to my eye level "I was thinking about what I said, not being able to protect you and trying to keep you happy, but I didn't take into account how you felt" he had such a caring tone in his voice "you know, no matter what happens, I want to keep a smile on your face" he said now smiling at me, I just ran up to him and hugged him, crying, but I was so happy, he really understands my feelings...

Zach pov

I was such an idiot, not to consider her feelings, I was such a jerk, I was so self centered, even if I was right, about me not being able to protect myself, that doesn't mean I should just give up, Buneary, Alakazam and even Servine, care about me, and that should have been enough for me...

As I came out I was still in the position she had left me in, I sat up to find them right next to me on the floor, it figures, Alakazam psychic power doesn't go long distances, especially if its with another person, I got off the bed, kneeled down next to her and hugged her

"I shouldn't of made you feel that way...I'm sorry" I said, now starting to tear up

"its ok, I forgive you, you've shown how much you really care about me" embracing my hug

"I just wish I knew some way I could make it up to you?"

"um, do you want me to leave" Alakazam said nervously, I looked over to see him that he was very uncomfortable sitting on the ground, watching us make up. I felt a little bad for him "you can leave if it makes you uncomfortable" I said, he quickly walked out of the room and I just chuckled at the fact.

"hey, lets go to Castelia, if you want" I asked

"why do we need to go to Castelia?" she asked, I held up my badge case showing the lonely 2 out of 8 badges

"you have to get all 8, you can't just get 6 or 7?"

"no, getting all of them shows how much the bond between you and your Pokemon has grown by over coming the obstacles ahead of you"

"why is it when I bring up training you know exactly what to say to make it sound nice and right"

"I learned about all of this in school" I said

"school sounds boring and tedious..." she complained

"it is, c'mon, lets go, it was still early" I said, getting my bag

"uh, Zach?" Buneary asked

"yeah?"

"you're still in your sleep short..." when she said that I put down my bag

"I'm going to get ready" I embarrassingly chuckled and slipped into the bathroom, "thanks Buneary" I yelled while getting ready for the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(authors note: I actually do research while making this book, see what moves Pokemon do, were stuff is located and my own personal knowledge of the game, hope you enjoy, just wanted to let you know)

Pinwheel forest was pretty boring, well, for most of us, Servine liked it because again, shes a grass Pokemon, the trainers were annoying, always challenging me in battles because of my cool and rare Pokemon from Johto and Sinnoh, I just let Servine deal with them, she seem to enjoy inflicting pain on Pokemon, which I don't think is a good sign. After pinwheel we came across skyarrow bridge that went straight to Castelia.

"wow, this is amazing" Buneary said, looking out across the bridge

"man, this is so cool, I can't even see the end of this" I said looking for the end

"its just a bridge, get over it" Servine said, not seeming to take in the view

"cmon, just think of all the work it took to build this, its amazing!" I said to Servine, she still didn't seem to get it

"fine, well, what about you Alakazam, what do you think?"

"its fine" he said, showing no emotion

"man, guys lighten up, its the city, lets go" I said

As we were crossing the bridge I made up a game I could play with them, as we were walking I picked up my pace, they didn't understand what I was going at and got to my speed, I then picked up my speed again, they seemed to question my action and tried to catch up to me, just as they got to me I suddenly darted and ran as fast as I could they were shocked, until I looked back smiling, they finally got it and ran after me.

Alakazam wasn't use to running because he was a psychic, I kind of felt bad for him, until he used teleport and was instantly at the end.

Buneary could hop faster than run, which is what she did, just hop the entire way to the end, it was kind of funny to look at.

Servine was fast, she was soon over taking me, even if I was a distance runner in school, I was about to win, until she used vine whip and tripped me.

"owww, you cheated" I insisted

"did not! You just tripped" Servine said, smiling

"yeah right, you totally tripped me, I saw your vine whip." I said now getting up

"it was your imagination" Servine said

"whatever" I said, with the smile still on my face

After we crossed the bridge we were met with tall buildings that encircled the entire harbor, there must have been more buildings here than goldenrod city! I knew the first thing I wanted to do.

"lets get some casteliacones" I yelled, running towards the stand

"uh, ok?" Buneary said, the rest of my team followed me there, "so whats a casteliacone"

"umm, its like frozen creamy Miltank milk" I asked, she was now getting that hungry look on her face

we got there and I asked, "two casteliacones please"

"ok, that will be 200 poke dollars"

"ok" I gave her the 200 pokedollars and I was on my way, "here you go Buneary", I gave her the casteliacone, she took one bite and her eyes were sparkling like she was in heaven, the look on her face was priceless, but casteliacones are good, its one of the many things that make this place great!

as we were walking by the harbor we saw a strange black boat with the plasma symbol on it, now that I think about it Castelia city has a lot of plasma buildings, in fact...

"hey guys, I want to go somewhere"

"were?" Servine asked

"plasma headquarters"

"uhhhh, is that a good idea?" Alakazam asked

"well, I want to help the company, in any way I can" I said confidently

"well, while you do that I want to walk around" Alakazam said

"ok, Alakazam, do whatever you want" I was trying to hold back a laugh because I remembered what Buneary said, as we were walking to plasma headquarters I could help but see this girl at the dock, she looked familiar, as I took a closer look "oh my Arceus" I blurted out

"what is it" Buneary said, I ignored Buneary as I started walking towards her

"hey whats up?" I asked her

"hmm, who are you?"

"don't you remember me? I lived two houses away" I asked

she looked at me until "oh my Arceus, Zach?!"

"finally, whats up?" I said, relieved she remember

"wow, its been a long time, I hardly recognized you, its been what... 6 years"

"uhh, yeah" long time, right?

"ummm, Zach, who's this?" Buneary intervened on our conversation

"oh, yeah, right, Buneary, Servine, this is Erika, we use to be childhood friends until she took her journey at ten" I said introducing Erika

"hello there" Erika said

"hi, I'm Buneary and that's Servine" Buneary smiled while Servine, like always crossed her arm and went "humph"

"wow, a Buneary, that's so cool, were'd you get one"

"oh, I found her in the forest all alone, she wasn't with her parents so, she came home with me" I didn't want to seem mean so I kinda lied.

"ohhhh, that so sweet" Erika said, I just rubbed the back of my head and smiled

"oh my Arceus, get a room" Servine blurted out

"hey, I'm just being nice" I told Servine

"yeah right, your flirting like hell" Servine retorted, I went red, she wasn't totally wrong

"I haven't seen her in 6 years, I'm just want to catch up"

"whatever, I'm leaving" Servine said, and she walked away

I looked back over to Erika who was blushing "uhh, sorry about that, Servine can be a pain in the butt, so whats been going on?"

"huh, oh, uhh, I've become a coordinator, I've been traveling all over, I've been to Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh" she said, still a little embarrassed

"oh, well, I've been on my Pokemon journey, I already got two badges" I showed her

"oh, so you're going to battle burgh for the insect badge?"

"yeah I am, with Bunearys ice beam, we are going to blast his little insects away!"

"well, I guess that's one way of going about it" she said laughing

"oh, I also joined team plasma" I brought up, her mood changed from happiness to annoyed

"you did WHAT!?" she yelled at me, I was a little shocked

"uhh, I joined team plasma, is there a problem?" I asked, unknowing of a problem

"Zach, do you know what they do to Pokemon" she yelled

"uh, yeah, they free Pokemon and bring forth Pokemon liberation" I said, I didn't really see a problem

"no, they don't, they steal Pokemon from trainers and use them to take over Unova" she said, still angry at me

"what? No they don't, they want to free Pokemon, I've seen them, they've talked to hundreds of people about it" she was starting to annoy me now, where the hell did she hear that from?

"no, Zach, they are just using you and your Pokemon to take over Unova" she yelled at me

"you're wrong, I've been able to do whatever I want to my Pokemon, why can't you accept Pokemon liberation?" I tried reasoning with her

"because its fake, its all a lie" she yelled at me

"I don't want to listen to this anymore" I started to walk away, frustrated

"fine, run away, like you always do" she taunted me, I shouldn't, but...

"what is your problem?" I said turning around "I don't get you, I want to do something to help Pokemon and you want to stop me, its people like you who are the problem, keeping you're Pokemon trapped in pokeball all day long, Pokemon are living beings with feelings, just like you and me, why can't you understand that?" I yelled at her

"I only do that because its easier for me" she said, defending herself

"do you even know how they feel in there" I yelled at her, she paused, "so you don't, well, why don't you ask them?" I asked, I knew I had her there

"that has nothing to do with this"

"that has everything to do with this"

"I don't need to prove anything to you" she yelled, I had my fist clenched and I was at a point where thought about punching her right there, until I remembered Buneary was there, watching everything, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"its been nice meeting you again, goodbye" I told her in an emotionless tone, "cmon Buneary" I asked

"fine, walk away, you'll see when your Pokemon are taken away, and then you'll be sorry" she yelled, I just ignored her and kept walking. After a while of silence, Buneary talked

"wow, that went very unexpectedly", I just hung my head down, "whats wrong?" she asked

"6 years... I haven't seen her in 6 years... and she just turned on me like that"

"a lot can happen in 6 years, Zach..." she said in her caring voice

"you know what, I don't care what that bitch says" I said confidently "she can believe whatever she wants about team plasma, but the thing that bothers me is that she seemed so intent on driving me away from team plasma..." I said thinking about why she would do that

"maybe, something happened between team plasma and her.." Buneary asked

"honestly, I have no idea, your guess is as good as mine, you know what, I'll ask her tomorrow, because if I go back there, she'll probably kill me" I said, half joking, half not "but right now, I'm going to beat the gym leader, cmon, lets go" and with that we ran towards the gym.

Servine pov (at the same moment)

"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." I yelled as I was being chased by a Bouffalant, "if I get hit my that megahorn, I'm screwed" I thought still running away

Servine pov (30 minutes ago)

"Man, those two must really like each other" I thought, walking away "well, whatever" I thought. I walked through the city, there wasn't really much here and I wasn't really doing anything, until I thought- "I'm lost", I don't know this city at all, luckily there was a city map nearby, "oh, cool, a park" I saw on the map, within minutes I was there, I don't know what it is with grass and an open field, but it relaxes me and makes me fell like I'm at home, my relaxation was short lived...

"oh, cool, a Servine!" I heard a kid say behind me, I looked around, the kid must be like 10 or so, "I'm going to catch you!" he yelled at me.

"you can' catch me because-" I stopped when I remembered "wait, Zach released me from the pokeball, so actually, I don't really belong to anyone, which means this kid could actually catch me, which means...", "I either run or fight and win" I said out loud

"go, Bouffalant" he yelled

"yeah... I'm...leaving, bye" I quickly said

"hey, you're not getting away, go, Bouffalant, use megahorn!" he yelled, Bouffalants horns glowed as he charged for me...

Servine pov (now)

I found a tree near bye and thought up an idea, as the Bouffalant was charging I went straight for the tree, before I hit the tree I used vine whip to pull myself up the tree, Bouffalant on the other hand hit the tree dead center, Bouffalant then stumbled a little bit before he regained his composer "damn, strong Bouffalant" I thought, after a while of him just staring at me the trainer came running up.

"don't do that, Bouffalant, ugh, this Servine is too much o a problem, lets go" I trainer yelled, fed up with my resilience

"ha, that rights, run away" I yelled at Bouffalant, proudly like I won, when in reality I was scared like shit. After a while I layed down on a branch and finally relaxed, it just feels right, the shade covered me so it wasn't too hot and a nice breeze flew over me so that I was perfectly confrontable laying were I was...

Alakazam pov

I was meditating at the edge of town, I had my legs crossed and my arms put together, near the fountain focusing on the aura all around me, until something interrupted me.

"huh?" I said, it was a Pidove, that was on my head, I just ignored it, until more came, the next thing I know I'm covered in Pidoves and there all around me, they were really making it hard to focus, talking about places to fly to, how to get more speed in flight, history?, and other stuff.

"can you leave, please" I asked them

"huh, why, its really silent" one of them said

"yes, but you interrupting my concentration" I said, my eyes still closed

"you seem concentrated to me"

I opened my eyes and got up, making the ones on my body leave "well, I'm not now, can you please leave?"

"hmm, how about a no" then he turned around and kept talking, I walked away and went into the forest far enough away from them as possible, then sat down again and kept meditating...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(authors note: sorry this is late, my internet connection isn't the best, so it stopped my research on Burgh and what kind of Pokemon he uses and what moves they use, coupled with school, yeah, you get the picture, well, on with the story)

Man, this is crazy, this place is filled with webs...WEBS! Then I get sucked into one and what happens, I get stuck into a room with paint everywhere! And there's Burgh, laughing, not maniacally, but still pretty weird.

"hello there good trainer, are you here for the insect badge?" asked Burgh

"yep, so your the gym leader?" I asked

"yes, I am, ohhh, my bug Pokémon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you. Let's get straight to it!" he said getting ready

"alright..." that was pretty wierd "well buneary you're up" Buneary got up up on the field, "Zach, I'm really pumped, lets do this!" Buneary said confidently

"I know what you mean" I was shaking with excitement

"alright, Whirlipede, lets do this" Burgh threw out the pokeball and out came Whirlipede

"'sup, bros" Whirlipede said in a some what goofy tone

"uhh, hi?" Buneary said, wearily

"wow, this guy is, uh...different" I thought

"well, you're first" Burgh insisted

"uhh, ok, Buneary, use quick attack!" I yelled, in a flash, Buneary darked across the room at a fast speed and hit Whirlipede, Whirlipede was knocked back a bit but was still in good shape

"ha, now its my turn, whirlipede, use screech" whirlipede emitted an ear spliting screech

"ahhhhh" Buneary yelled, covering her ears

"now, follow up with poison tail" Whrilipedes tail glowed purple and it went after Buneary

"Buneary, dodge it" Buneary moved out of the way, but barely

"phew, that was close, ok, buneary use pound" Buneary ran up to Whirlipede and hit Whirlipede

"Whirlipede, use struggle bug" Whirlipede recovered and hit Buneary

"ugh" she yelled as she was hit by Whirlipede

"no, Buneary! errr, use ice beam!" Buneary wearily stood up opened its mouth and shot the beam of ice, Whirlipede was hit and fainted

"yeah, alright, Buneary, are you doing ok?" I asked, buneary just turned around a smiled lightly

"man, Buneary ain't lookin so good, where's Alakazam when you need him?" I thought

"you called?" I heard Alakazams voice, it surprised me

"Alakazam! Where are you?"

"in the forest away from those noisy Pidoves" he sounded annoyed

"what, Pidoves, what are you talkin' about?" I asked

"nevermind, anyway, you at the gym?"

"yeah, and I might need your help, Buneary ain't lookin so good" I asked

"don't worry, I'm coming" once he finished his sentence he immediantly teleported to me

"thanks..." I said

"Alakazam **-**huff- that you?" Buneary asked

"yeah, don't worry, hang in there, Buneary" I yelled

"well, time for round 2" burgh said, he seemed to have no remorse "come on out, Dwebble" he yelled, Dwebble came out, ready for battle.

"alright Buneary, hang in there, now, use ice beam" Buneary again shot another beam of ice at the opponent, it hit Dweeble, but it didn't seem effective, Dweeble had hid in its shell "oh, shit" I thought

"ha, you're buneary's lookin tired" he stated with a laugh

"shit he's right, a couple more attacks and Buneary's done for" I thought

"Dweeble, use smack down!" dweeble threw a huge rock at Buneary

"buneary, dodge it!" she tried, but was hit in the back and she fell over "Buneary, no!" I yelled, she was really hurt, "I'm not letting you get hurt again!" I yelled, I was about to call Alakazam in before Buneary started glowing, her figure was getting taller and her ears were growing longer, when it was over there was a Lopunny in front of me.

"oh wow, you evolved, you look bueatiful" I said, amazaed at the now Lopunny

"hmmm, a development seems to have occured, no matter" Burgh said confidently

"wow, I'm...taller" Lopunny said, standing up now

I just laughed "that all you can say?"

"well, of course not, but its certianantly more prominent" she said

"well on with the match, Dweeble, use struggle bug" Dweeble caught Lopunny off guard and hit her

"ahhh" she yelped

"Lopunny! Hey, that was a cheap shot!" I yelled at him

"no such thing if you want one of these" he said, holding the gym badge, carefree

"fine, Lopunny, lets show him some new moves, use jump kick" Lopunny jumped high up, then came down on Dweeble so hard that it cracked his shell and knock him out

"yeah, that how its done!" I yelled

"yeah, right, you thought I was done for" she looked at me, smiling

"I cannot confirm nor deny that statement" I said, in a presedential tone, she just shook her head and got ready for her next opponent

"Dweeble return, its up to you, Levanny" Burgh said, interupting our conversation, and sending out his Levanny, she smiled happily at use as she got out.

"ummm, thats not creepy at all, anyway, ice beam is super effective, so..." I thought in my head

"ok, Lopunny, use ice beam!" I asked, Lopunny literaly one shot Levanny and she was down, I was Arceus smacked, my jaw was hanging out, Burgh was surprised as well

"well, looks like I lost" he said "oh, well, here's your badge" he said walking over to give it too me because I was still stunned, I snapped out of it and just laughed.

"Lopunny, that was amazing" I ran over to her and hugged her "I was really worried about you" I said, holding her tightly

"well, umm, like I said, here's you badge" unconfortable watching the scene infront of him

"oh, yeah, thanks" I grabbed the badge "alright, my third one, Nimbasa here we come" I yelled in enthousaism

"c'mon, guys, lets go, spider webs freak me out, I feel like I'm going to get eaten by a Galvantula" I said, shivering at the thought

As we left, I said to alakazam "do you know were Servine is?"

"give me a moment" he said before his eyes glowed for a moment "central park, on a tree" he said, before he hgrabbed my hand, which my other hand was holding Lopunnys, and teleported us there

"ahhh" I said, stubbling on the limb

"what the hell?" Servine jumped at the sight of her trainer and other pokemon, suddenly appearing in front of her

"hey, Servine" I said shakingly, holding on to the limb for dear life, then I heard a cracking noise...

"uhhh..." was the last thing I said, before the limb snapped and we fell 15 ft to the ground

"owww...Alakazam, why'd you teleport me here?" I asked, bruised

"didn't you want to find Servine?" he asked

"no, just send her a message saying were we are" I said, angry

"oh, ok" he said, before his eyes glowed again, a moment passed before...

"I can fucking tell that, Alakazam!" Servine yelled at him

"Alakazam, not now...ughhh" I said rubbing my back "Lopunny, you alright" I asked

"oh, yeah, pechy" she said sarcasticly (author note:get it, peachy=pechy, get it, no, alright, whatever)

I helped her and Servine up, I was still kinda angry at Alakazam so I didn't help him, which might be mean, but still.

"who the hell is this?" Servine asked, pointing at Lopunny

"Buneary evolved" I said

"whats up, shorty" Buneary stated at Servine, antagonizing her

"what was that!? Say that again, I dare you" Servine growled at Lopunny with hear vines in the air

"stop, ok, I just want to get to the center" I said, standing between the two "lets go...owww" I said still holding my back, the others were also hurt, so as we limped our way to the pokemon center I saw a team rocket grunt outside a plasma building

"hey you, what are you doing?" I yelled at him, he just looked at me before I came closer

"none of your business, kid, now scram!" he yelled at me

"no" I said, showing him by shield

"oh, yeah, make me...lets have..." he said, before I ran up and punched him in the face

"oww, what the hell?" he said holding his bleeding nose "I was going to say lets have a pokemon battle, but not now, owww, fuck" he said, his blood was now geting on the ground "I'm leaving" as he was leaving I could hear him say "I think he broke it! Fuck!"

My team looked at me, Buneary and Alakazam looked shocked, Servine also looked shocked, but had a smile on her face "that was so cool!" she yelled

"yeah, if you think punching people is cool, Zach-" Lopunny said befor getting cut off

"it is cool, besides, the guy had it coming, he said "make me" and zach did" Servine argued

"stop it! I don't want to deal with this right now" I yelled at them "I'm going to the Pokemon center" I was fustrated with there argueing, I was hurt and it was getting dark and I wanted to go to bed.

We got to the Pokemon center and asked the nurse to check on us, "oh my, you seem to have bruised you're ribs, her you go" she put some wraped on my ribs and my back "keep it there for a couple of days and you'll be good as new!" she said in her cheery voice

"thank you, nurse joy" I said, I went back to my room as the other got checked up on.

"it takes less than a minutes to get hurt and it takes 3 days to get healed, go figure" I thought, laying on the bed, relaxing

"man, today was just, wow, if everyday could be like this, it would be so frustrating" Lopunny walked in the room with bandages on as well, on her left leg and ribs

"hey, you alright?" I asked

"yeah, it's gonna be a couple of days before I'm better" looking down at her bandages

"me too, man, I'm gonna have to be more specific with Alakazam from now on" I said, then laughed, rubbing the back of my head. She chuckled a little, "so, what now?" she asked

"well, I'm gonna try to make up with Erika, tommorow, see what's up then talk with plasma and head off to Nimbasa" I said

"full scheudule, great" she said sarcasticly

"well, we don't have to do it right now, anyway, I'm going to sleep"

"I'll stay up for the others"

"k **-**yawn- night" I said before drifting off to sleep

That night I had an awful dream, I was at a door, I kicked it down to reveal Giovanni, Team Rockets leader.

"it's over, Giovanni, you've lost, and now you will pay for your crimes"I yelled while pointing at him

"on the contrary, my dear boy, its only the beginning" he said "take a look" he said, pointing out the window, what I saw out the window horrified me, a rocket.

"were did you get that!?" I yelled

"what do you mean were? Our name is Team "Rocket"" Giovanni laughed as he grabbed a remote with a single button on it.

"what do you plan to do with it"

"Unova will be ours, even if it lays in a pile of dust" he said, before he clicked on the button

"noooooo..." I woke up yelling

"what, what, what is it?" Lopunny asked frantically, it took me a few moments

"just a nightmare..." I said, breathing heavily "sorry to wake you"

"wake me? It's only 11 pm" she said, I looked over, it was 11:12 pm

"oh, thats good, sorry to make you worry" I apoligized

"don't worry, but, if you want to talk about it..." she asked

"yeah, I know, thanks, Lopunny, for everything" I said, before going back to sleep

(authors note: awww, what a happy ending for the chapter, hope no one dies)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

(authors note: this is the longest chapter, containing over 3000 words, enjoy the action)

I woke up, the pain in my hips were gone, but it would be a while till I'm alright

"guess Nimbasa is out of the question" I thought to myself, I looked around to see Alakazam on the chair while Servine was in the other bed

"guess Servine is still pissed at Alakazam...figures"

Lopunny was still right next to me like always, I quietly got out of bed and went to take a shower, as I was taking off my bandages, I could see my swollen purple side

"ughh, that doesn't look so good" I said quietly

After I got done with the shower and rewrapped my bandage, I was hungry so I grabbed some popper-tarts and put them in the toaster, the smell awoke Lopunny

"uhhhh, I smell foooood" she said grogily

"morning" I said, I then saw her eyes were still closed, but she was still trying to get up, she bumped into a couple of stuff before I said "it helps if you open you're eyes"

"but I'm still tired" she whined

"then go back to bed" I said

"but I'm hungry" she whined again

"uhhh, women..." I complained, she just smiled at me

"keep it down, some people are trying to sleep" I heard Servine yell

"why don't you get over it" I retorted, I'm not gonna be a push over for Servine

"why don't you shut up?" I heard servine angrily ask

I whispered torward Lopunny "she not even out of bed and she's trying to pick a fight with me"

"let it go, she's a girl, you can't win in arguements with a girl" Lopunny said

"so, is that like a fact of life?" I sarcastically asked

"yes" she said seriously, now looking me in the eyes

"oh?" she was serious, which got from me a nervouse chuckle

After a few minutes Servine got up, got some food and asked "so, what are we gonna do today?"

"well, I'm going to plasma HQ to talk to them about the situations that have been going on, as for you, you decide" I said

"yeah, we get it Zach, "it our choice"" she said, making a poor voice of me

"well, its true" I said confirmingly, I got ready and went off torward the building...

servine pov

well, I guess its now or never to ask " hey, uhh, bunear-, I mean, Lopunny?"

"yeah, whats up?" lopunny asked

"uhhh, can you keep a secret?" I asked nervously

"uhhh, yeah, I guess"

"well, ummm, I'm going into heat" I said nervously

"what! Uh-oh, thats not good, what are you going to do about it?" she asked me

"I don't know, what do you think I should do about it? I don't want to tell Zach, I don't want things to get awkward" I was so nervous

"well, he's going to find out eventually, you're going to get into alot of pain, fidgetting, sweeting and you're going to be super horny, you're also going to give off pheromones, of which he'll probably smell first" that made me feel like I wanted to die, if he's going to find out anyway

"well, then what do I do?" I needed answers, not more bad news

"up to you..." that was exactly what I didn't want to hear, shs exactly like Zach

Zach pov

I got into the building and there were some plasma agents there, they looked excited,

"whats going on guys?" I asked

"haven't you heard, lord N is close at getting the legendary dragon"

"oh, thats great, hey, do you know were I can talk to someone for missions and task?" I wanted to know what team rocket is up to, so I thought that if I talk to the manager, he can give me information

"sure, level 3, first door, can't miss it" he said, plasma members are always so nice

"thank you" and with that I got into the elevator

"ok, first door" it said on the door P.R.M

"what the hell is a P.R.M?" I thought, "only one way to find out...", I opened the door to find a middle aged man, filling out a report, he looked like he had a lot to do, maybe...

"can I help you" he was a middle aged man, maybe 45, he had a very proffesinoal suit on with the plasma symbol were the poket protector is suppose to be

"uhh, yes, I was told I could receive missions or task from you"

"ah, yes, I'm John Foster, plasma resources manager" he said in a very friendly voice

"ah, so thats what prm means, so I wanted to do missions against team rocket"

"so, you're the one Cedric was talking about, and you do have the right to be angry at them...very well, we have reasons to believe team rocket is setting up plans at relic castle beneath desert resort"

"beneath?"

"yes, relic castle has been buried by the sand for over 200 years, and we've seen increased activity from our satalite-"

"satelite!" I cut him off, they have a satelite up there, watching us!

"that was very rude..." he was getting irritated

"I'm sorry, its just the thought of a satelite...wow" I was impressed, where do they get the money for this stuff

"continuing, we need you to stop there research, by any means nessasary, we can give you the nessesary equipment, but after that, you're on your own." he was dead serious, it made me unconfortable

"ok, can you give me tactical equipment that the miltary uses" I was serious, its dangerous, he, literally, gave me a dufflebag from behing his desk "that should cover it"

"you keep a duffle bag full of tactical equipment behind your desk?" it seemed like something a paranoid person would do

"you can never be too careful" he seemed to be relaxed now that I wasn't messing around, I looked in the duffle bag, there were bullet proof vest, a helmet, pads, tactical pants, all in desert camo, but there was also, grenades, flashbangs, and an assult rifle with tons of ammo

"umm, I don't need the weapons, I got pokemon to help me" I said grabbing the weapons out of the bag, except some flashbangs

"do as you please, as long as the mission gets done"

"got it, thank you" I said, now ready to go

"just get it done" he said as I left

I got back to the pokemon center, they saw the dufflebag and was obviously curious

"whats in the bag?" Servine instantly asked

"the question you should be asking is whats it for?" I said, so confidently, I placed the bag on the ground so she could look

"mew, look at all this military grade stuff, are you heading off to war or what" she was now even more curious

"I have a mission from plasma, team rockets at relic castle, we need to take out the place, by any means nessacary..." I though to include the "by any means nessasary" to Servine, she was obviously intrigued

"ohhh, this should be good, lets go in loud and proud, just totally rip up the place!" Servine was obviously for it, until Lopunny cut in

"are you sure we should do this, this isn't a game, we could get seriously hurt, captured, or worse, look at Alakazam, he terrified" she said, pointing at Alakazam, he was sweeting alot, looking at the ground, the things he's been through, I should really be more aware of other people feelings.

"Alakazam" I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "how do you feel about the situation?"

He looked me in the eyes and the look of absolute fear was in his eyes, "I don't think I can do this"

"Alakazam, you don't have to do this", I then stood up, "all of you don't have to do this if you don't want", they come before me, and I want it to stay that way

"well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to kick some rockets ass" Servine was ready to go

"well, I just want to stay here, keep an eye on Alakazam, you know" Lopunny was very worried, about all of us, "but, Zach" I turned to her, "be careful"

I gave her a solemn "ok", I put the tactical equipment on, the equipment, which weighed about 20 pounds, and headed out with Servine.

We got to desert resort at night were we had low visability, which would work to our advantage

"ok, Servine, were going to go through the front, while still trying to keep a low profile, if that doesn't work than try to destroy everything, but don't kill, I have a couple of flashbangs, so we can get out, got it"

"so, how much are you getting paid?" Servine asked

"I don't even know if I'm getting paid at this point, I'll ask them once I get done, but thats not really important right now"

There were guards out front, so through the dark we came up behind them and knocked them out, it was just a tower outside, but the entirety of it is inside. Inside there were multiple rooms with no other guards that I could see, so when we got our chance we would slip into different rooms across the hall, in the first room there was nothing but garbage, room number 2 was food and water, but 3 had documents and a computer

"finally, some information" I hacked into the computer with the nifty device I found in one of the pockets of this equipment "oh, my, Arceus..." I blurted out

"what? what's going on?"

"they have plans on going into the past...

"what, thats ubsurd-" she said before I cut her off, "thats not all, they have these different other projects, it includes splicing DNA from different pokemon, making new pokemon, even trying to find a link between pokemon and humans..." this was insane

"I'd like to show those rocket bastards a piece of my mind" Servine sounded like she could kill some one

"cmon, lets get rid of this" on the tablet I was using, there was a virus program, I hit intiate, it started uploading it to there system, I just left it and started going into the heart of this project, we got into a huge open area and hid behind some boxes of parts

"Arceus and Mew, they have a DNA splicing gun, fuck" there were prototypes around the lab, but no pokemon were around, good

"so, Zach its either now or never, lets attack" she seemed eager, I got a flashbang ready, "ok"

"3...2...1...GO!" we jumped out and I threw several flashbangs, stunning many scientist and guards alike, me and Servine started getting rid of the guards, I took one of there laser weapons and started shotting down there machines, explosions were erupting through the building, sirens and warning started going off, after I thought the place was on its way of blowing up, I yelled at Servine "I think thats good enough, lets go!" I grabbed her and started running.

As we were running, we were confronted by a scientist with a prototype gun of the DNA splicer, I had to make a desicion, before he fired a pushed Servine away, guarded myself for the impending end and closed my eyes

"Zach, nooooooo!" Servine screamed, tears started rolling out of her eyes as she watched her trainer get hit.

I waited a few moments, to find out nothing happened, the scientest yelled "is this thing broken?"

I ran up to him yelling "sucks for you..." and punched him right in the face, making his glasses shatter. I then looked over back at Servine, who had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face, I ran over to her, "cmon, lets get outta here!", she looked me in the eyes

"Zach, you're eyes!" she was really worried by her tone

"what about my eyes?" I was now wondering what she meant, they felt fine

"Zach, there red!" I thought about that, is that all it did, turn my eyes from green to red, thats pretty lame.

"Servine, that doesn't matter, I feel fine. Cmon, lets go" I yelled at her, I grabbed her and ran like hell, we reached the exit and ran until we were far enough away, trainers started seeing the fire in the middle of the night and started walking over, I snuck my way out of there, I took off my gear behind a rock, my usual clothes were underneath it

"that was close, what about you Servine?" I asked her, proud at our success

"Zach, I'm still worried about you, I don't think that thing was just suppose to turn your eyes red..."

she had a very worried tone

"but Servine, I feel fine, not even that I feel great, like I could run a hundred miles and not get tired" I was feeling better than I ever had, so what if my eyes are red, nothing physical is wrong with me.

"but that's the problem, there has to be more..." she was dead serious, I assured her I was fine, she was still skeptical, but until something happens, there's nothing we can do about it...

We got back to the Pokemon center in one piece, to make Servine feel better, I talked to the nurse

"hey, um, nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could check me over..."

"centainly, but what for? You were checked just yesterday..." she was confused

"well, my eyes seem to have turned red..."

"turned red, some humans do have red eyes, but they don't just turn red..." she grabbed her little flash light and did some test

"well, the only thing I can see is that you've been under extreme stress, your pupils are dialated and I can see blood vessels going into your eye, I suggest a good nights rest and see if they go back to normal, what did you do to make them seem so stressed?" she asked

I can't just tell her I took out a team rocket secret location, "I was working out alot with Servine, right Servine?" I lied, hoping Servine would catch on

"uh, yeah, you know, in the woods and stuff"

"ok, from now on, take it easy, remember, good nights rest" she repeated

"got it, thank you nurse" I said, relived nothing seemed out of place, it was 9pm, so the gang was still up, how am I gonna explain this to Lopunny?...

I opened the door to my room to a tight hug from Lopunny, "thank Arceus, you're alright!" she said inbetween sobs, "I was so worried" she was saying, still sobbing

"don't worry, I'm fine, we did it, we won" I was still psyched, she looked into my eyes to find out they were red

"oh my Arceus, Zach, your eyes are...are..." she was studdering

"red, yeah, I know, I talked to the nurse and they feel fine"

"what happened to you?" she asked the question I was dreading

"well...about that, uhhh, I was kinda hit by a DNA splicing lazer..." I said, chuckling because I was so nervous, she just looked at me, shocked "wha...wha...wha..."

"Lopunny, I feel fine, its nothing to worry about." I was holding my hands out to calm her down, she looked so nervous, I hate to see her like this

"I'm just so worried, what if something happens?" she asked nervously

"we can't really do anything until that happens" I walked over to her and set beside her, "I hate to see you so worried about me"

"because you were zapped by a Arceus knows what in a team rocket base, whose plan is to take over the world!"

"but there's nothing you can do about it, right now" I was trying to say it seriously

"like hell, Alakazam, invade his mind" what the hell?

"you can't be serious"

"we can do whatever we want, right?" she looked at me with a certain glare

"fuck me and my mouth" I thought, she was right

"what exactly am I suppose to look for?" I heard Alakazam say in my head and in the room

"anything out of place" Lopunny commanded, I'm being ruled by my Pokemon, great...

"I'm going in too" I layed down in the bed and closed my eyes to concentrate

I appeared in my house as usual, Alakazam was right next to me, "hello" Alakazam said sincerely

"hi, before you start digging through my memories and messing up the place, let me do this, ok?"

"hello? Is someone there?" I hear a frightened voice say, it was coming from the living room, I turned the corner to find a Lunatone, I've heard about them, they are very powerful, under a full moon, but theres no moon in my mind, so it has no power, its defenceless!

"uhh, hi, I'm Zach, this is Alakazam, were friends..." I said calmly, trying not to scare it

"hello, I'm Lunatone..." it was obviously pretty frightened and unaware of whats going on

"don't worry, were not here to hurt you, I just want to ask how you got here?" I said in a very calm caring voice

"I was hoping you could tell me, I was in the team rocket base in relic castle, next thing I know I'm here..."

"ok, that answers alot of questions, my DNA was spliced with a Lunatone, that explains the red eyes, but does that also mean I'm part psychic?" I asked Alakazam

"wait, does that mean I'm stuck in here?" Lunatone was starting to freak out

"calm down, I'm gonna try so that doesn't happen, don't worry" I kneeled down at its level "I'm gonna try to help" I looked it in the eyes, it seemed to calm down

"ok, were gonna leave and comeback once we have answers, ok?" I asked

"sure..." it said softly, I closed my eyes again and we were back in the room

"wow, a Lunatone, thats weird..." Lopunny said

"well, when you think about it, it's senseable?" I started to sit up, "Lunatone gets it power from the moon, soon its goona be a full moon, when a full moon is up it becomes more powerful than even Alakazam, I think they were planning to use it to do evil things, like taking over compounds and other stuff, stuff that Alakazam had to do..." I said, looking over at Alakazam

"soo, when are you gonna help me" I heard Lunatone say

"soon, I told you, don't worry...don't touch anything either" I said aloud

"uhh, who are you talking to?" servine aasked

"lunatone, who else?" I said, they looked at me confused, appaerently they can't hear it "ok, I'm gonna talk to team plasma, but first lets go to bed, its like 12 and I'm tired"

"uhhhh, ok, I mean, I guess thats ok" Lopunny said, I was so tired and had so many questions, hopefully tomorrow will bring questions to light...

(authors note: so team rocket scientist may have died in the explosions, you can pity them or not, but this story is getting interesting...)


	13. Chapter 13: Part 1

Chapter 13: Part 1

(authors note: so this is probably a 2 part chapter, this is part 1 and I'll try to get part 2 writen up as fast as possible)

I woke up early next morning, I walked into the bathroom, I hadn't seen my red eyes so I took a look in the mirror, they were right, my iris's were red, but I felt totally normal, but do I have psychic powers?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I don't even know how Pokemon control their powers anyway...

"would you like for me to coach you?" I heard Lunatone say

"you can actually coach on someone to do this?" I asked

"well, of course..." it sounded offended (author note: it really is an "it", Lunatones have no gender)

"ok, then how do I levitate objects?" it seemed like a silly question when I replay it back in my head

"first, you have to calm your mind, focus on that one object, then actually feel like your moving it with energy you have, try not to over exert yourself, it won't work if you do..." Lunatone calmly explained

"ok", I took a deep breath and relaxed, I decided to choose my toothbrush, I hold my hand out as if to grab it, I could feel a sort of energy move through my body and going out through my hand, I thought about what I wanted the toothbrush to do... the toothbrush actually started to levitate a few inches off the ground

"this is so cool..." I thought, "lets see what else I can do..." I wanted the toothbrush to go into my hands and focused, then the toothbrush actually slowly gravitated into my hands.

"wow, this is so cool" I quitly said to myself, "hey, what kind of moves do you know..." I asked quitly, the others were still asleep since it was early

"we just started, you can't really expect to pull off moves-"

"fine" I cut lunatone off, "so, what other things do psychics learn?" I asked

"well, there is mind control techniques..." lunatone said, obviously in thought, this got me interested

"so, how do we start?"

"well, its kind of like a move of extrasensory..." she stated

"oh, so what do I do?"

"close your eyes"

"what?"

"I said, close you eyes"

"uh, ok"

"now try to focus on the surroundings in the room and area, the objects and people.." I heard lunatone say, I took another deep breath and did as told, suddenly, I could see the bathroom area and the bedroom, it was in a black and white aurora, it was clear and vivid, I held up my hand and could see it, even if my eyes were closed, I could hear the faintest of sounds, it was if all of my senses were incredibaly heighted.

"ok, I seem to of "learned" extrasensory, now what?" I was talking as if I was a Pokemon

"now, focus of the mind of the person you want, if that person is asleep, you will actually end up in its dream..." Lunatone said

"ok, I don't want to do Servine for obvious reasons, I might end up in warzone, and Alakazam may have some broken memories from team rocket, that leaves Lopunny" this may have been evil, invading someones mind, but Alakazam does it all the time and its just practice, what could go wrong...

I focused on the aurora surrounding Lopunny, suddenly, I was sucked into a vortex of swirling colors, then the colors were making shapes and a scene was being established infront of me, I was in the Pokemon center hall, I thought it was weird so I went up to the door that led to our room and cracked it to see a look a like me and Lopunny in there, setting on the bed, then this other me began to talk

"Lopunny, we've been together for sometime, and I've developed feelings for you, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you Lopunny" he was holding her hand and looking deeply into her eyes, I was awe struck, "what the hell is this!" I thought, then Lopunny made it worse...

"oh, Zach, I've felt the same way" she confessed, then the two began to passionately kiss each other, I couldn't watch this any more, I shook my head and when I open my eyes, I'm back in the bathroom

"uhhhh, what was that?" I heard lunatone ask, it took me a few moments

"I don't know...I just never thought Lopunny thought that way..." I quitly told Lunatone, I didn't know what to think right now, I tried to get off the subject, "so what else is there to learn?" I said kinf of depressingly

"huh, oh, are we off that subject...ok, well, there is mind control..." lunatone doesn't really seem to try to be sensitive to the subject

"I don't think I want to try that..." I got up and went back over at the mirror and I just looked at myself, "I think I'm done, I don't want to do anything else..." I tried to sound fine, but you could hint that something was wrong.

After I got done I went for a walk, there was so much I wanted to do, but first of all, I needed to get the DNA splicer from the ruins, if I talk to team plasma about what happened they could help...

"that sounds like a good plan" I heard Lunatone say

"thanks", I changed my shoes into running shoes, when I was putting them on I realized they were really worn out, "I need to get some new shoes..." I thought

It took me about 20 minutes to get to the ruins, the scene made me feel acomplished, there were caution signs around a crator that went down 60 ft in the center there was fire in certain areas, injuried scientist that were going to jail, officiers everywhere, news reporters from many stations, but most of all, people and trainers alike, me one of them, I decided to try to sneek around them, it was hard, but it worked, I searched around the rubble and sand in the huge crator, until I found what I was looking for, the DNA splicer, I took a look at the gun a little more, there was a cube in the center of it, it was glowing and I couldn't really see what was in it, it was just a glowing orb, I put it back into place, packed it in my bag and went back into the crowd, right before I left, I saw the scientist who shot me, and he saw me.

"hey you bastard, when I get my hands on you you're gonna be dead, hear me! DEAD!" the cops were restaining him, he was trying to get to me, after they got him in the van with the other scientist, a cop asked me, "do you know that man?"

"I've never seen him before in my life..." I lied to him, he just nodded to me and left, I wasn't going to stay around, I needed to get back to the plasma base, as I was running I was thinking about how I wasn't tiring out

"hey Lunatone, do you know why I'm not tiring out?" I mean, it is a psychic Pokemon

"it could be because of the full moon..."

"what are you talking about? its the middle of the day" I said, it was 11 am, and the sun was shining brightly

"yes, but the moon is also out, you just can't see it because of the sun" Lunatone had the same monotone voice Alakazam had

"oh, that makes sense...I guess", we got to the team plasma base, I got into the elevator, 3rd floor, and went into the first room. Mr. Foster was there, watching a live stream of relic castle on his laptop, with a small smile on his face. When I entered the room he turned to me.

"just the man I wanted to see, great job on the lab, it went better than expected!"

"well, it wasn't easy..." I then got the DNA splicer out of my bag, "can you take a look at this?" I placed it on his desk

"hmm, what is this, it doesn't look like a normal gun" he turned it over, he read off the label, "DNA prototype slicer, wow, what a great find my boy, how did you know this was a important device?" he asked

"because I was shot with it" I blatantly told him, he looked shocked, and curious

"but you look totally fine..." he said

"how about you take a look at my eyes, there red" I pointed at my eyes with my thumb, he took a closer look at my eyes

"so your DNA is fused with something?" he asked

"a Lunatone, to be exact" I told him, he looked intrued which kind of bothered me, "the Lunatone seems to be stuck in my head and I was wondering if you could do something about it, I want to help it out..."

"ok, I understand, but first we need to do a couple of stuff, first I need you to give me your xtranceiver"

"uh, ok" I took it off my wrist, he pluged it into his laptop and uploaded some stuff

"I'm giving you information on our bases, our operations, dates and locations of certain events, and phone numbers if you need some stuff" he said, he then gave it back to me

"second, her you go" he got up and gave me a suit case, I opened it up, there were 2 things, a team plasma pin and stacks pokedollars! I put the pin on my shirt, it looked like it went with the shirt, which is good and locked up the suit case.

"that suit case is filled with 100,000 pokedollars, you are now a recognized member of team plasma" he shook my hands, "now to help Lunatone" he took the gun,"come with me", we went out of the room and went to the 5th floor, it said research and testing on the sign, as we walked he began to explaining.

"here on this floor, we are going to reverse engineer this prototype gun you gave us, basicly take it apart and put it back together, were going to also need a DNA sample to confirm your saying and then were going to try to get Lunatone out of your head, but even if we do, your still going to have red eyes, your DNA, the stuff that makes you up, has been changed and theres othing we can do about that"

"thats ok, I just want to help out lunatone" he brought me helped me to a seat and got a cotton swab, I opened my mouth, he swabed and gave it to a scientist, "take a look at this", the scientist then got it under a microscope and started writing down notes

"so, what else has happened, is there anything else different about you, symptomes of side affects, just anything at all that isn't normal?"

"well, first I seem to be able to use phychic moves..." he was very shocked and curious, you can't blame him "can you show me?" he asked

"well, I only tried a couple of stuff but sure, do you have something light that you can put on the table?" I asked, he grabed a pen out of his pocket and set it down, I held out my hand again and I started to focus on it, the same feel of energy flowing from my finger onto the object, it began to float and Foster was awe struck, I made the pen moves over so it was floating in my hands and then let it fall

"isn't that so cool?!" I said, half asking, half telling, he shook off the shock and said, "what else?"

I told him how my energy seemed to be connected with the moon phases like lunatone and how I'm still learning other stuff from lunatone, he talked about humans and pokemon, how they can mate and produce similiar symptoms I had, but I was man-made, the very first of my kind, and how the gun could revolutionize the world, then the scientist comes in and talk about what he found

"well, you DNA has been fused with a Lunatone, we also have found out how it was possible, through a series of small radioactive burst, that fuse the molecules together of the DNA strains from this cube", he showed me the glowing cube, "this is the radioactive device that powers it, it's very delicate, so be careful", then he showed me a pokeball, "this pokeball was inside the device, but the Pokemon that was assigned to it is gone..."

"told you" I said to Foster, he gave me a little glare

"well, now we can reverse the technology and bring Lunatone out of your head" Foster said

"now were getting somewhere" Lunatone said

"told you these guys could help" I said aloud, Foster looked at me questioningly, "I was talking to Lunatone, sorry, so how long until Lunatone can be free?" I asked

"well, it will take sometime, but within a week perhaps, we will call you, but thank you for this"

he said, holding out his hand

"thank you too" we shook hands and I left, I called my room, I forgot about Lopunny...again

"hello?" I heard Lopunny ask

"uhh, hey Lopunny..." I nervouly said

"oh, thank god, Zach, I was so worried, you could leave a message or something?"

"I'm sorry, lopunny, I was busy, I found out more about Lunatone and some of the stuff I can do, like using psychic or the thing Alakazam does by getting into peoples minds"

"wow, you've got to show us, thats amazing!"

"don't worry, just give me a second, ok"

I ran over to the center to reach my room Lopunny and Alakazam were intrigued, but Servine wasn't quit into it, she seemed to be unconfortable, and her cheeks look flushed

"hey, Servine, you ok, you look like you have a cold or something?" I asked, she looked away from me

"I'm fine, but can you please leave me alone..." she asked, something was definately up, she never says please

"c'mon Servine, somethings up?" I pushed (mediforically)

"I said nothings up!" she shoved

"but I only want to help" I pushed again

"you can't help" she shoved  
"fine, Lopunny, what up with Servine?" lopunny just looked at me, then at Servine who had pleading eyes, "its a secret..." Lopunny finally answered

"uhh, cmon, I just want to help"

"just let it go, Zach" Lopunny said, I was about to, until I smelled something, it smelled like sitris berries

"hey, you smell that?" I asked, Servines eyes widened, "uhh, what do you mean?" she asked

"I don't know, it smells good" I looked around, it seemed to be coming from Servine, then something went off in my head, the pain, flushed face, the smell, "servines in heat!" I blurted out, servine freaked out, she darted to the door and left, crying

"what the hell, Zach, you couldn't of just dropped it!" I heard lopunny yell at me

"I'm sorry, I was just curious and I just blurted it out, I didn't mean to make her feel bad" I pleaded to lopunny, I then tried o go after servine until lopunny stopped me, "where do you think you're going?" she yelled at me

"I was going to apoligize" I started

"haven't you caused enough damage" she said to me as she left, it wasn't the words that hurt me more than the look, she looked at me as if she never wanted to see me again.

I almost broke down, until my fathers words echoed in my mind, "men don't cry", I said under my breath, even though I said this it didn't help this feeling of mine, it was as if she was crushing my heart, I held my chest where my heart was, I just stood there, I don't know how long, it felt like 2 years, until Alakazam spoke to me

"uhhh, Zach" I heard Alakazam say, I just fell to my knees on the floor, I didn't know what to say or if I could say anything, it took me awhile until I could regain some of my broken heart, I was shaking, from what, I don't know, I sat down and started to talk to Alakazam, "so, Alakazam, can you help me learn some moves or something?" I asked him, it was the only thing I was thinking of at that moment that wasn't about Lopunny

"oh, uh, yes, hey, Zach, are you ok?" he asked softly, I just ignored that question

"I've learned a little bit of psychic, but what else can I learn, like actual moves" I continued

"uh, that depend on what Lunatone know..." he caught on that I really didn't want to talk about her

"uhh, Lunatone?"

"Zach, I know magic room, future sight, psychic, and dream eater" I repeated it to Alakazam, again she didn't seem bothered at the situation

"thats a very balanced move set" I heard Alakazam say, I just ignored it, I was now pissed off, not at him or Lopunny, but at myself, I'm such an idiot...


	14. Chapter 13: Part 2

Chapter 13: Part 2

(authors note: when I go into different povs (point of views) the time doesn't change, we don't go back and recover the time, it's on a continuous plane, example, if we leave Zach off at 5:03 then we go to Lopunny, then its 5:03 for Lopunny)

Servine pov

I was crying, I was so afraid to face him, what would he think of me, what would I do, what would he do, I didn't want him to see me like this, vulnerable, but my pain wouldn't let me go far, I kept stopping, I heard Lopunny, "Servine, wait"

"What do you want" really didn't want to talk

"I want you to come back" I heard Lopunny say

"no, I'm not going to let Zach be rude to me like that, what's going to happen if I go back there, he'll probably laugh at me" I started crying, I couldn't help it

"don't worry, I won't let Zach do that, he was just being an asshole, please Servine, let me help you, if you can't trust me then who can you trust?" she was totally right, she was there for me from the beginning, helping me grow accustom to our little family we had.

"Please Servine"

"Ok, Lopunny" I was still crying, she was so nice to me...

Zach pov

I couldn't stay in that room anymore, it was driving me insane, I thought I would suffocate, I exited the room and went out back and into the woods

"Zach, where are you going?" I heard Lunatone ask, I just ignored it, I was so mad at myself, but then I stopped and thought about what I was doing, I was running away from the problem, instead of helping solve it, Servine was in heat and I needed to help...

Lopunny pov

Servine was very frantic about Zach, Zach was very disrespectful, so when we got to the door I was ready to talk to him, but he was gone, "Alakazam, where did Zach go!" I yelled at him

"I don't know, we talked and he just left" he told me

"What did you talk about?!" I yelled at him again, I was interrogating him, but I didn't care

"Well, he was talking about his new psychic powers, he seemed really down and sad"

"Good, he should, Servine, I want you to lay down until the heat passes" I said

"Ok" I heard her weakly say, I felt really bad for her, "I'm going to have a talk with him"

Zach pov

I was walking back, but every step I felt like my heart was being ripped apart, but I ignored it, I was going to stop running away, I was a few feet away before I saw Lopunny

"Zach, I want to talk to you!" she yelled at me, I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, but I didn't, I held it in, "do you know how Servine felt when you did that? You really hurt her feelings!" her yelling made me want to die, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes so I shielded my face away from her so she couldn't see me break down. "Zach, I just want you to be more considerate of people feelings, you don't think of your Pokémon that you have to take responsibility of, Zach, please, look me in the eyes and tell me you're going to take responsibility", it was the truth, but the truth hurts, tears were rolling down my face, I tried not to show my emotions, but the tears were clearly visible.

"I'm so sorry, Lopunny" her mood seemed to change as I started crying right in front of her, I went around her to go to the front to ask the nurse for help

"Excuse me, nurse" I asked, she looked up at this crying boy in front of her

"Oh, my dear boy, what happened?" she said in her caring tone

"My Servine is in heat, what can I do to help her?" it was as if my emotions just shut off, I was talking in monotone

"Oh, she needs to stay in bed until it's over or she can mate with a partner..."

"thank you, nurse" I said in monotone again, I walked back to Lopunny, I could see in her eyes that she felt bad, but I didn't have anything that I could say to her, but repeat what the nurse said "she needs to stay in bed until it's over", I went inside the room to see Servine with tears in her eyes, I crawled in my bed turned over and went unconscious...

Lopunny pov

I saw how much Zach's emotions were coming through, even if he didn't tell me, I've never seen him cry before, he seemed really depressed, so I heard what he said and when I went into the room, I checked on him, he seemed really tired, that was until I saw he wasn't sleeping, he was unconscious, I just left him there, Servine was asleep as well, so we were going to let Servines heat pass, it was then just me and Alakazam

"Alakazam, let's go to bed" I thought to him, I didn't want to sleep on either one of the beds, so I slept on the couch and Alakazam slept on the chair, tomorrow was going to be difficult.

The next couple of days were hard on Servine and Zach, Servine stayed in bed and by day 3 was better, Zach on the other hand was more different, I don't know what it was about him, the only word I could think of was different...

Zach pov

"Servine, I'm sorry for what I said to you and I hope you can forgive me" I asked her

"Don't worry about it, Zach, I think we over reacted the severity of the situation, none of us were going to die, so it doesn't matter" she said, she was defiantly back to her arrogant self

"I'm just glad you're okay" I said, we were leaving the Pokémon center when I got a call from Foster, "Zach, you need to meet me at the building, we have the reversal prototype gun finished!"

"That's great, c'mon guys, let's get to the plasma building!" I told them, Lunatone was very pleased to get out, "Finally, it so boring in here" I heard it complain

We got to the plasma building, they were never in it before and was looking around. we got in the elevator and went to the 5th floor, there I met with Foster he showed me the gun, you could see the differences on the technology, team rockets parts were gray and dinged up from the blast, while team plasmas were pure white. He talked to me about how that when he shoots me how the Lunatone DNA well be transferred into the pokeball and that Lunatone was now in my care, "actually Mr. Foster, can you keep Lunatone?" I asked him

"But, Zach, you two have been through so much" Lopunny asked, I looked her in the eyes

"I'm only thinking about Lunatone, I'm not fit to train it" I said, then I looked back at Foster, "ok, and I'm ready"

"ok" he said, he got the gun pointed at me, then with a push of his finger a blast was shot at me, it felt as if something was being ripped from my body, and technically, that's true, after it was over he got the pokeball out of the gun, I was on the floor, under my own energy, the gang ran up to me to see if I was alright, I set my hands on the ground, "that hurt...a lot" I then wearily got up. Foster asked me again, "are you sure you don't want Lunatone?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, take good care of it" I asked

"Ok" he just nodded and I asked in my head "Lunatone, you there?" there was silence and I was happy yet, somewhat sad, but I knew it was the right thing to do, after we got out of the base I asked them something unexpected

"Hey, let's get some casteliacones" I said, I smiled at my team

"What? Why?" Servine asked

"I don't know, but, c'mon, there awesome" I began to laugh and started running for the stand

"Hey, Zach, wait up!" I heard Servine yell

"Don't forget about me!" I heard Lopunny yell right after, Alakazam just teleported

"c'mon, Alakazam, that's cheating"

"we can do whatever we want" he repeated me

"Oh, not you too..." I complained

"nice one" I heard Servine say to Alakazam, then his hand and her vine whip did some sort of clap, like they were conspiring against me, I just laughed again, "you guys look like your plotting something" I said, the two looked at each other and laughed, we got to the stand and I ordered 5 casteliacones.

"Why 5?" Lopunny asked

"I want 2, hehe" I told her smiling, she just shook her head and we sat there eating our casteliacones, laughing like a team again

(Authors note: ok, its 2:00 am in the morning on a Wednesday, it's going to suck to get up for school)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I hate the desert! I tied a bandana around my mouth, put some goggles my mom bought me for winter, and headed through to route 4.

"It was fine just a moment ago, how did it get like this!" I yelled to my team through the sand storm

"Zach, where are you, I can't see you!" I heard Lopunny yell, I stopped

"Just try to come towards my voice!" I yelled, I couldn't see any of my team, "Servine, can you pull out you vines and grab onto them!"

"You owe me!" she complained

"Fine, whatever! Just get them!" I yelled, she pulled out her vines and grabbed onto two objects, they were brought closer and I could finally see them, I grabbed onto Lopunnys hand and we went in a single filed line until we reached the resort opening, once we got in I breathed a sigh of relief

"That was terrible!" I yelled to my team

"You can say that again, but don't" Lopunny said back, I took a seat on a bench

"ahhhhh, finally, I can relax...", I stretched out, my team practically fell down because of the sand

"There's sand in places that I didn't think sand could get into" Servine complained

"Servine, too much information..." I chuckled, it was kind of funny, but still

"That was most certainly an annoyance" Alakazam stated, he always sounds wise and smart...or British

We waited around and while I was getting ready for it to pass I looked at my clothes, they looked horrible, there's holes in my shirt and pants, some of it is burned from the explosions, but most of all, they were dirty, there was mud, and dirt, and grim. I didn't even pack a backup, the only replacement I have is the plasma suit, but I look ridiculous in it, once we get to Nimbasa I'm definitely getting some new clothes and gear. I looked over my bag, it was literally held together by duct tape, I was appalled at how bad I let my gear get, but I guess that's what happens over time, stuff wears out...

"Guys, when we get to Nimbasa, I'm going shopping", they looked at me with a "did he really just say that?" look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I sarcastically said

"No, it's just the word "shopping", I didn't want to say this, but you have no sense in style..." she looked so serious

"Why so serious?" I said in a deep, dark voice, she just rolled her eyes, and I laughed, we waited and it finally cleared up and we continued through route 4.

"Finally, Nimbasa city!" I yelled, then I looked for a poke mart, the poke marts are big here because this is the fashion capital in Unova.

"Alright, let's get shopping" Lopunny face palmed, "I can't believe you said that..."

I grabbed some clothes that I liked, Lopunny gave me some clothes she liked, and I reluctantly took them and went into the dressing room, first were the ones I liked, first up, the suit

"I like it, it makes me look like I'm in the mafia" I said, holding out my hand like a fake gun

"Oh my Arceus, I can't believe you picked that...next!" Lopunny yelled, I went back in and put on a brown t-shirt with a black leather jacket and tight leather pants, like a punk rocker

"Zach, that's definitely not you..." Servine criticized

"uhh, fine...", I went back into the dressing room again, put on a

"Lopunny, what the heck is this?" I yelled, it was a dress with flowers on it

"I didn't pick that out..." Lopunny said, I then heard Servine snickering, "you owe me…ahhh, payback" Servine said in an evil tone, I glared at her and went back into the dressing room, I put on a cowboy outfit and showed them

"I think it's cool because I look like Clay (the gym leader)"

"No way in hell I'm letting you were that" Lopunny yelled at me, "put on the clothes I picked out"

"Ok, mom" I whined sarcastically, she glared at me, but with a smile, I put on the shirt with the sleeveless jacket and the blue jeans and a black and red hat...

"This is ok, I guess" I half complained

"I think it looks amazing" Lopunny said

"Fine, I guess I'm getting it" as we were walking through the store I thought about something

"Hey, guys, can you head up to the Pokémon center?" I asked

"Why?" Servine asked suspiciously

"it's a surprise" I said, I wanted to get them something, they've been through so much, first I got a silk scarf for Lopunny, "she'd look beautiful in it" I thought, next Servine, I got her a miracle seed, it was in a necklace so I thought she would like it, finally, Alakazam, it was a no brainer, twisted spoon, add it all up, it was 17,568 pokedollars, it was no big deal, considering I still have 80,000 pokedollars left over now for random food and stuff.

I wrapped them up in a present form and took them to the Pokémon center, at the Pokémon center I choose room 3 because I like the number 3. So I enter the room to find Lopunny and Alakazam waiting there for me.

"Where's Servine?" I asked

"She's in the shower" Lopunny answered, "ohh, are those for us?" obviously spotting the presents

"Yeah, it's a little thank you, for everything" I gave Lopunny the hot pink one

"ohhhh, Zach, I love it!" Lopunny shouted holding the scarf, she then ran up to me and gave me a hug, it surprised me a bit, but then I returned her hug, "thank you, Zach"

"You're welcome, Lopunny"

Then I decided to get creative with Alakazams and floated it over to him

"Show off" he quietly said

"Hey, I'm just using what I got" I said, bragging

He opened it up to find the twisted spoon, "oh, wow, thanks Zach"

"You're welcome" I said

Suddenly I heard Servine yell "did I hear presents!"

"Yeah, you better come on out!" I yelled, I heard a thump, then a walking, then a slip and crashing

"owww, fuck that hurt!" Servine voice echoed through the walls

"Need help?" I asked

"naw, I'm fine" I heard Servine, moment later she came out, I underhand throwed it to her, she caught it and shredded the box open, she held up the necklace, "aw, yeah, this is so cool!" she yelled, she put it on and said, "thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"ok" she said sarcastically, it was noon and we went out to eat, then we went to go battle the gym, as we were going through the park I saw a man in a hat, looking up at the ferris wheel, he had long green hair, a black and white cap, he looked rather sad, so I decided that I wanted to cheer him up

"umm, hey, you seem to be down, is something bothering you?" I asked him

"Oh, hi, uh, no, it's just..." he took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself down, "have you ever felt off, like something you're doing doesn't feel right" he said

"Uh, yeah, actual I have, when I was a kid, I use to do stuff all the time, and in the end, the stuff that was fun was all wrong" I said, then I tried being nice, "hi, I'm Zach", I reached out my hand

"Hello, I'm Natural, but you can call me N" as he shook my hand I realized who he was, but I tried to be cool about it

"So, you're N, leader of team plasma, correct?" I asked him calmly, just to be sure

"Oh, and you're the person Foster has talked about, let me just tell you that you're a big help to us and I personally thank you"

Outside of my body I said "thank you" nice and calm, inside I was freaking out, "oh my Arceus, I'm talking with the leader of team plasma, this is so freaking awesome!" I thought

"So, what's wrong?" I asked, now that introductions are over

"I feel like what I'm doing, team plasma is, somehow, not right, I don't know what it is, I was thinking of maybe stopping..." he sounded very unsure

"hey, dude, don't talk like that" I was getting serious now, "if it wasn't because of you, trying to have Pokémon liberation, I won't of had a great relationship with my Pokémon, you have to believe that what your doing is right or it won't happen, if you feel confident about something then follow through"

"But, what if-" he tried to deny me but I won't let that

"Hundreds of thousands of people believe that what you're doing is right, keep doing what you're doing and believe in your dream"

A sharp of determination filled his eyes, "Zach, you're right, team plasma and Unova need to know about Pokémon liberation" he had his fist clenched, "thanks Zach, I'll see you later!" he ran off towards route 5.

After he was gone I freaked out, "did, you see that, Lopunny! That was N! He's the leader of team plasma, and he knows me! This is the best day of my life!" I shouted to her

"Zach, mew, calm down, he's just one guy" Lopunny said

"One guy that controls the fate of hundreds of thousands of people..." I continued on her sentence

"Still, you don't need to freak out over him"

"Yeah, Zach, you're such a fan boy" Servine teased

"If it wasn't for him you guys would probably be in pokeballs" I told them

"Is that a treat" Servine said, seeming to want a battle

"No, it's just a probably..." I said restating myself, "you know what, I don't want to fight with you guys, ok, let's just beat this gym and move onto Driftveil"

"aww, you afraid I'll beat you" Servine instigated, she was pushing my buttons

"I don't want to fight you" I told her directly

"Well I do" Servine kept instigating

I backed up a bit with my fist clenched, Servine also backed up and got ready, she then speeded towards me with a tackle, I quickly used psychic to push her back, she then used vine whip and tripped me

"oww" she tripped me!

"Ha, you want to "fight" me? You can't even stand on your own feet!" she kept antagonizing me

"Zach, Servine, c'mon, just stop this" Lopunny tried to stop the "fight" that was going on

"Lopunny, stop…I can do this" I told her, I had a dead serious look on my face, Servine just laughed at me, I then used future sight, but it doesn't work until later so I had to keep Servine distracted, Servine then used her vines and used wrap, I struggled within her grip, but she was too strong, so then I tried using extrasensory. Servine released her grip as I was messing with her mind.

"Ha, some nice moves there, but I'm still up" Servine taunted

"Not for long" I said as I knew the future sight would kick in, and it did, Servine was hit by something out of nowhere and hurt Servine, it had quite a bit of damage

"this -huff- isn't going to stop me" Servine retorted, she then used leaf storm on me, I shielded me face and was hit by what felt like 1,000 paper cuts

"oww, that fucking hurt...owww, I'm going to the center...oh no, my new jeans!" I was hurt and tired, using psychic wears you out, especially since the moon wasn't full anymore, Servine was also tired, then it hit me that we were in the middle of a park and people were watching me battle my Pokémon and a crowd of people were asking me questions, they were all talking at once and I couldn't hear what they were saying, "umm, I'm sorry, but can you please leave me alone", then I heard one kid ask

"But how are able to do that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Can you show us more?" I heard another kid ask

"Uh, sure" I unsurely said, I looked for something light weight, my bag, I got an idea

"Hey kid, can you hold this" I gave him my bag, "now hold it out", he held out the bag, I focused on the bag and then told him, "now let go of it"

"Umm, are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah" I said, he let go of the bag, but instead of it falling to the ground it just floated, the crowd was jaw dropped, it was probably the most silent part of the entire city at that moment. I then went up and grabbed it, "thanks kid" I told him, they were all very curious, "now can you please leave me alone?" I asked they all just looked at me, it made me feel uncomfortable, so I just walked out of the park to the Pokémon center

"Well, you seem popular" Servine said

"Yeah, I guess...hey, nice job"

"With what?" she asked

"I just fought a Pokémon that could kill me, but you decided not to, so good job for not killing me" she heard this and just laughed and so did I, until Alakazam asked me something

"Hey, Zach, I want to train you" it made me feel so much like a Pokémon

"umm, ok?" I questioningly said

"Good, I'll train you tomorrow at 6:00"

"PM?" I asked

"Of course not, am" he insisted

"You've got to be kidding me, it's hard enough waking up at 10!" I said

"Nope, 6, you agreed" he said, Arceus damn it

I got to the counter of the Pokémon center and the nurse was shocked at my condition, "oh my dear boy, what happened?" she asked

"I had a fight with my Servine" I said

"Hi" Servine said, showing it was her

"Oh well, c'mon, we need to cover up those cuts", we went into the inner center and she put bandages all over my legs, chest, and arms, all Servine needed was rest because all my attacks are psychic

"Looks like you got off easy" I teased her

"yeah-right, I have a severe headache" she said

"Oh, boo-hoo"

"Stop this, you guys were just in a fight, can you stop!" Lopunny intervened, I thought about it

"Lopunnys right, sorry Servine" I reluctantly said

"Sorry, Zach" Servine also reluctantly said

"But I still won" I quickly blurted out

"Zach?" Lopunny growled at me, I just laughed, "just kiddin"

After we got bandaged up we went to the room and when I turned on the TV I was on it? It was a video of me fighting Servine

"awwww, crap"

"What?" Servine asked, watching the TV

"I hate publicity" I said


	16. Special Chapter: Past Revealed

Chapter 14.5: Past Revealed

(authors note: this isn't long enough to be consididered a chapter, so its a half chapter, half special, kind of work)

"hey, Zach, why don't you ever talk about youreslf with us?" Lopunny asked

"like, what do you mean?" I asked

"like your past or thoughts on subjects and stuff like that"

"well, I never thought you wanted to know" I said

"well, when we started, I thought you would just tell us over a period of time"

"its not that I don't want to, its just some painful memories" it was really hard to think about the stuff

"oh, well, do you want to talk about it?" she offered

"its ok, ever since I was little, my family has moved around alot, its because of my dads job, so I haven't really been able to make friends, its always just so hard, even if I lived with my parents just the thought of being alone was always there, not having anyone to play with, talk to, just be with, it was just so hard..." tears started to roll down my face, Lopunny just looked at the others and kept listening, it was about 9, so it was either now or whenever.

"... when I was young, I was very emotional, my dad didn't like that, and whenever I would cry he would hit me and say, "men don't cry", I knew he meant good, but over time, it just got so hard being around him, even now his words ring through my mind, "men don't cry"..."

"umm, Zach, if this is getting hard for you-" I put up my hand to stop her

"when I was young, I would act out, I always like to see everyone happy, but in the end, it made me feel so much more alone. At some point, I think I just gave up, I stopped talking because people thought I was annoying. You ever get those moments, where you screw up and hoped you could go back in time to change it, I had those moments all the time, they say the past controls the future, if thats so then I would hate to see my future" I took a sip from my water bottle and looked at them, they all looked so sad

"Alakazam, would you like to share?" I asked, I knew it would be hard for him, but he needs this

"I don't know, I guess I can..." he took a deep breath and relaxed, "I use to live near route 24 in Kanto, I was a Abra at that point, and my family was living in the mountains. It was very nice, no one ever came to disturb us, until a year and a half, team rocket took me from my family, they put something around my neck so I couldn't teleport away..." he showed us scars on his neck I've never seen before, two holes that were on either side, he started to cry, "just not being able to see them again, being forced to fight and living out the rest of your life, in a cage, thinking thats nothing is going to get better..." he was now sobbing uncontrolably, after a few minutes of him crying he regained himself a bit and we continued

"how about you Lopunny?" I asked, though, I knew a little of what happened, but not the whole story, and Servine and Alakazam don't know anything...

"well, I was alone to begin with, I was scared and I didn't know what was going on, there was no one around me, I found some oran berries around me, but that was it, I didn't have anyone, my parents just left me there to die or get eaten or I don't know what, I was scared, but I thought that if I stayed there, they might comeback, but then you came along, you were so nice and played with me and I felt truly happy being around you, then you started to leave and I jumped on you're back thinking it was another game, when in reality, you were talking me to you're house, it was so nice and clean, your mom was also so nice as well, you always made time to play with me and I truly thought that you were the one I always wanted to be with" she had a smile on her face, I felt like I could try to relate to her, but she was truly alone from the begining, and I could never understand her.

"well, Servine?" I asked

"what? oh no, I'm not doing this "spill your hearts out" thing you got going here" she protested

"cmon Servine"

"ughhh, ok, but only because everone else is" (authors note: perfect example of peer pressure)

"well, there's not much to say, from the beginning I was in the pokeball, I knew I was going to a good home because they said they would, so when I found out it was you I got a first impresion, which is basically the person I see before me, but Lopunny is the actual person who's helped me through this journey, you've always been there for me...thank you" Servine said, looking at Lopunny

"its no problem Servine, the thing that matters is that were all here together, being truly open with our feelings, its nice..." lopunny looked around the room with a smile, seeing everyone totally open with everyone, I guess you could say it is nice...


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(authors note: wow, there are a lot of stories on fanfiction that are incomplete and the user hasn't posted anything for like 2 years, that's what I don't like, I found a story that it said that he would update it regularly and there's only one chapter...WTF, I make a promise right now that that will not happen, at least to this story, the future is unclear, but I will finish this story and try to update regularly)

It was early the next morning when I was woken up by Alakazam

"uggghhhh, 5 more minutes..." I grumbly said, covering my head with a pillow

"No, we have to start training, you asked for this, don't make me use force" I knew he would, but I was so tired I didn't care. He used psychic on my body to lift me from my bed and drop me on the floor

"What the hell Alakazam?!" I yelled at him, I was now somewhat awake

"We have to start training" he told me, and when I say told, I mean TOLD

"ughhh, this bites!" I wined, I slowly made my way over to the shower and got ready for training, we walked to the back of the Pokémon center, I was still half asleep...before I stumbled on my shoe lace and fell on my face.

"oww, fuck" I said holding my nose, it seemed to be bleeding

"That's what you get when you're not focused" he looked me in the eyes with a glare, "people get hurt and there's nothing you can do about it..." he looked so sinister and evil

"Wow, he's not fucking around, he's talking like someone's died!" I thought in my head

"but sometimes, that's what happens...people lose their focus and die" he then went up to me and made me stand up, "its time you stop living in your fairy tale world, Zach, when your training with me, shit gets real, real fast, and it's your decision on what happens next..." we got out to the back where the training field was, "every move you make has a cause and effect on everything at that moment and it's the difference between a win or a lost..." he was right, I was playing it like a game, while my Pokémon got hurt, and doing nothing to help them.

"Zach, what is your moves?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like Pokémon moves..."

"ummm, there magic room, future sight, psychic, and extrasensory..."

"Zach, the way we get stronger is from battling and training, that goes for all Pokémon and now you" I felt so singled out, "Lunatone might have shown you some stuff, but now it's my turn... Lunatone taught you how to levitate, but did you also know what else you can do with psychic?" he asked

"no, not really..." he then levitated a rock a little bits away from me, then when he gripped his hands and obliterated it with a foul swoop, I was amazed

"psychic allows you to manipulate objects around you, how ever way you want..." he started pacing in front of me "extrasensory heightens your senses and always you to mess with your opponents mind, future sight allows you to send a move into the future and magic room is like a Lucarios aurora, you can see the life force within other people and see into their mind, soul, and body" he then stopped pacing in front of me, and told me something that scared me, "from this day on, you can call yourself a Pokémon..." he then turned and started talking "now we can start training, since you were connected with a Lunatone, that means you can learn the same moves, such as stone edge"

"Are you kidding me, that's a rock type attack" it seemed impossible

"you can use psychic energy to sharpen the rocks and hurl them at the person, so first I want you to use you psychic energy to sharpen the rocks..." he then stood there and watched as I started to do this, I first grabbed one of the rocks from the ground and began to sharpen it with my psychic force, I focused on certain parts of the rock to break until it made a point

"Now hurl it at that tree" he pointed to a nearby tree, I used my psychic energy to turn the stone sideways and threw it at the tree, it hit, but didn't stick in, it was too heavy and fell to the ground

"no, that's no good, you have to sharpen it faster and throw it harder, the enemy isn't going to wait around while you do that, do it again!" he commanded

"Ok!" I replied, I at least knew I could do it, but now I have to do it better.

As I kept repeating the process I began to think of way to improve, eventually I started doing 2, then 3, then 5, then 7, and finally 10, by that time I was exhausted and the tree had hundreds of rocks in it, finally Alakazam saw my exhaustion

"Ok, we can stop training for now", I looked at my watch, it was 11 am now

"Ok, well now what?" I thought that we were going to do some other tough stuff

"now we meditate..." he sat down in a cross legged position, grabbed his knees with his hands and closed his eyes, I followed suit next to him, it was nice finally being able to relax, then I could actually feel that my psychic power had grown, it was amazing that I could actually grow stronger from training like this, on the lesser side I was now feeling more like a Pokémon. I was told in school that some people lose themselves in the journey, though, I don't think they meant it like this...

At 12 we stopped to get lunch, I was starving and started acting like Lopunny when I finished the food, it still amazed me, where does all the food go that Lopunny eats? She eats like twice her weight in food...

Once we got done I was pumped to go and beat the gym leader, so I got myself ready and the others and we once again started to go for the gym leader Elesa, I was determined for nothing to stop me from getting there. Once we entered the gym it was filled with rollercoasters, I thought it was a joke, I asked the man standing at the entrance and he said it was legit, I loved rollercoasters as a kid, the cart looked like it could only fit 4, perfect, Lopunny didn't look like the one to enjoy these things so I put her in back with Alakazam and Servine up front with me, but when the cart started going I got real excited, it flew off the front and I just put my hands in the air and yelled

"woooooooooo!" I yelled, Servine looked like she was having the time off her life, and so was I. We did a cork screw, some high G turns and a final flip and arrived.

"Oh my Arceus and mew, that was awesome!" I jumped out of the cart

"That was so cool, can we go again?" Servine yelled at me

"sure, after were done winning this thing" I then looked at the two in the back, I was jaw dropped, Alakazam and Lopunny were holding on to each other for dear life, after a while they regained themselves and saw what they were doing, they immediately let go and turned away from each other, me and Servine were in a hysterical laugh

"Let's just get this thing done" Alakazam said, he was now irritated, but you couldn't see it in his face, you could hear it in his voice

"So, Alakazam, you seemed to get comfy with Lopunny..." I teased him

"You too, Lopunny, you seemed very clingy to Alakazam..." Servine teased Lopunny, the both of them went bright red, which gave us another laugh

We then finally got out of the cart and approached Elesa, she seemed to be daydreaming

"Uh, hi" I said approaching her, she looked surprised

"Oh, you must be my opponent... and a good looking one at that" she said softly

"umm, excuse me?" I didn't know if I heard her right

"You heard me cutie, so tell me, what's your name?"

"uhh, Zach..." I was nervous and stuttered

"ohhh, that's such a good name for a person like you..." she was defiantly flirting with me, and I had no idea why...

"What exactly is "cute" about me?" I truly wanted to know

"Well, for starters, there's those eyes of yours, I love the color red, it's such a warm color..." she told me,

"uhhh, for mews sake, are we going to battle or not!" I expected to find Servine say that, but it was Lopunny

"Lopunny, what the hell?" I then turned back to Elesa, "sorry about that"

"oh no, she's quite right, shall we begin?"

"Ok, but I'm not going easy on you..." I was now focused and now more determined

"I won't have it any other way, handsome" she flirtively said to me, she was making it hard for me to focus

"Ok, so which Pokémon is more effective against her electric types..." I thought and then it hit me and I almost chocked

"Nothing" I whispered to myself, I didn't really plan this out, bad idea

"Guys, were at a disadvantage here, Servine is susceptible to her flying and Alakazam is susceptible to her dark type move pursuit, that leaves Lopunny, but normal attacks will only deal normal damage, so were at a major dis..." I thought to them, they looked at me with determined faces

"Your right guys, let's do this! Lopunny, you're up!"

"Yeah, that bitch's Pokémon are dead!" she sounded a little evil, which worried me

"Whoa, Lopunny, what with you?" I asked as she ran out on the field

"Nothing, I'm just ready to beat her ass!" that was not it, it's like she had a grudge...

"Uh, ok, get ready" I told her

"Emolga, come on out!" Elesa yelled, and out from the beam of light came Emolga

"hehehe, I'm going to so win this" Emolga said, he then started flying around

"Lopunny, use ice beam!" Lopunny shot the beam of ice at Emolga, but it easily dodged because of its small size

"Too bad, Emolga, use aerial ace!" Emolga went straight for Lopunny

"Dodge it!" I yelled, Lopunny swiftly got out of the way, "now use high jump kick!", Lopunny got up to Emolgas level and smashed down on him, Emolga fell down to the ground and fainted

"Oh, darn, well it's not over sweetie, 3" I had butterfly's in my stomach, and I was blushing

"Zach, don't lose your focus!" Lopunny yelled at me

"Ok, sorry, don't worry, I got dis" I was trying to act cool to Lopunny, but it didn't seem to work

"Ok, Lopunny, use quick attack!" Emolga easily dodged it

"Ok, Emolga, use volt switch!" the attack hit Lopunny and she yelled out in pain

"No, Lopunny! Crap" great, now her other Pokémon gets to come out

"Ok, Zebstrika, use spark" suddenly Zebstrikas whole body was covered in electricity, and then he rushed towards Lopunny

"Lopunny, dodge it!" Lopunny barely jumped away

"Phew, ok, Lopunny, come back in"

"No, I've got this!" she yelled at me, then she used icebeam on Zebstrika, its feet were frozen and then she used quick attack and got it worn down, "see, I told you!"

"Wow, that was amazing, but still, I don't like seeing you hurt" I was trying to think of her safety

"Well, when you put it that way, ok" she came in

"Thank you, ok, Servine, you're up"

"Yeah, I going to beat her Pokémon!"

"Ok, Zebstrika, use flame charge!" suddenly he charged his feet so there was a lot of smoke, then out of it he charged at Servine

"Dodge it!" she was small and could easily get out of his way, but now he had more speed

"Use vine whip!" Servine got her vines out and starting hitting Zebstrika, he got hurt and winced it pain

"Follow it up with leaf storm" she got leafs gathered together and shot them at Zebstrika, he got hit with multiple leafs and fainted

"Yeah, one more"

"hmmm, you're really good, ok, come back out Emolga" and Emolga came back, "use aerial ace!"

"Servine, dodge it!" Servine got out of the way, "use vine whip" but Emolga easily got out of the way "use aerial ace again" she yelled, Emolga then hit Servine, it was super effective, Servine cried in pain

"Oh Arceus, not again, come back out, alakazam, get out there" I got Servine and Alakazam got out

"A properly dramatic victory requires a dash of danger and a pinch of peril. Now Emolga use pursuit" Emolga came down towards Alakazam

"Use psychic" and he stopped Emolga in his tracks

"Now use confusion" and Alakazam confused Emolga

"Oh no Emolga!" Emolga started flying around aimlessly, "finish it off with psycho cut!" Alakazam then used it and it was done

"aww man, you're not just a good looking face after all"

"heh, uhh, thanks" I was so nervous, so I was rubbing the back of my head

"Oh, right, your gym badge" she walked over to me and presented me with my badge, and I put it in my case, "alright half way there" I yelled

"now can you give me you xtranceiver?" she asked

"uhh, why?"

"So I can put in my phone number"

"Ok, were leaving!" Lopunny said dragging me out

"Oh, well, come back anytime" she said waving at me  
"Lopunny, that was rude" I said to her

"You're drooling all over her" she yelled at me

"uhhh, so what, you're acting jealous" I said back, she blushed and I knew I was right, she then crossed her arms and looked away, "let's just go" she angrily replied

"Fine, lets" I was frustrated with her and did the same

"uhh, can you two love birds stop fighting, I've had enough for one day..." she signed as she got in the cart

"What'd you say" me and Lopunny said at the same time, then I looked away, it was getting awkward, but something in me made me laugh

"What are you laughing at?" Lopunny asked, still angry

"hahaha, it's just so funny"

"What is?"

"everything, you guys, the gym leaders, the people we've met, just...everything, I mean look at us right now, we may fight, but that doesn't change who we are or what we do, we'll eventually make up, so I guess I'll just start" a took a deep breath, "sorry Lopunny" I then I finished with a smile

She looked at me for a moment "oh, Zach, I-" she was cut off by Alakazam

"Come on guys, let's just get this ride over!" I looked at her

"well, let's go!", we entered the cart and me and Servine again yelled at how fun it was, in the middle of it I heard Lopunny yell, "Alakazam, get off me!", I then started laughing and so did Servine, we got off the ride and I asked, "did Alakazam try to get cuddly with you" with a huge smile, she slapped me

"owww...well, I guess I deserve that, hehe"

"Yes, you do" Lopunny agreed, well of course she agrees, she's the one that did it

We were leaving the park until I got a call from Foster

"Hello, Zach, are you still in Nimbasa?"

"uhh, yeah, why?" I replied, why is he calling me?

"You're going to Driftveil next, correct?" he asked

"uhhh, yeah, again why?"

"well, there is a package at the poke mart that you need to get to the new building were building in Driftveil, we need you to get it there for a client of ours, but be careful, the contents of the box are delicate, ok?" he asked

"Ok, I understand, don't worry, you can count on us" I can so do this

"Ok, good, Foster out" and he was gone

"Well, guys, we need to go to the poke mart and then were off to Driftveil"

"Cool, well, no time like the present, let's get a move on!" Servine said and we quickly got to the poke mart

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked the cashier

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a package from team plasma?" he looked around before handing me a pure white box with the plasma logo on it

"Here you go, it's very delicate, remember that" he said, I took the box

"I understand" and I walked out, Servine looked at it curiously

"So what's in the box?" Servine asked

"I don't know, all I know is that it's delicate"

"What does it say on it?" she asked

"Nothing, all it has is the plasma logo"

"Don't you think that's suspicious..." she asked

"Hey, I'm working in an organization that wants Pokémon liberation, I don't want to be meddling in something that I'm working for"

"Fine, but if that thing tries to kill me, I'll destroy it"

"It's fragile, I don't think it'll kill you" I was trying to be reasonable

"Fine, but we'll see..." she was trying to act all spooky

"Fine we will" and we were off to Driftveil…


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: What's in the box?

(authors note: hope you like how the stories going so far, btw, I don't own pokemon, forgot to add that the last 15 chapters, hope no one noticed that, :p, anyway, give me your thoughts and please post a review, it helps alot, hehe)

Servine was very sceptical of the box, I don't know why, she never took her eye off it, half way down the bridge I said

"Servine, theres nothing in the box that will kill me or you, why are you even concerned?"

"just because..." I've learned that if a woman says that that you need to drop it or someone will get hurt

"uggghhhh" I just going to ignore her...

Just as we were getting to the end of the bridge I saw some helicopter pass by, and, to my dismay, had a big red R on it

"look, fucking team rocket" I said, pointing out the helicopters

"they look like there landing near the city were going..." Alakazam pointed out

"ah, fuck, I swear, if I see one of them I'm going to seriously lose it, I can't stand those guys!"

We finally got to Driftveil and it was an alright town we went though the streets and found a almost complete building on a hill next to the gym

"well, looks like thats were we got to go..."

"how do you know?" Lopunny asked

"well, I don't see any other new buildings in the area..." I said looking around, we got in the building and was met by one of the seven sages

"hello"

"hello my good boy, I see you have brought the package" he said taking the package and setting it down on the nearby table

"hey, if you don't mind me asking, whats in the box?"

"an egg, well, not just any kind of egg, its from a legendary pokemon, but I can't really go into any other detail than that..."

"see, that thing could of killed us!" Servine pointed out

"oh no, the egg is far from hatching, there was no way we would have allowed it to hatch while you had it" he pointed out, I smiled at servine like I had won

"whatever" she grumbled, that just made me smile more

"so, here is your payment..." he gave me a different pokemon egg in a glass case

"uhhhhh..." I was a bit surprised, I'm getting another Pokemon, ok?

"now take good care of it" he said

"um, thank you?" I didn't really know what to say

"well, I have work to do, see you around" he said, he was about to leave, before I asked

"Hey! what kind of Pokemon is it?" he's just giving me a Pokemon out of the blue

"isn't that half the fun?" he said, I felt trolled, and he left to another room, my gang looked curiously at the egg I now had

"ohhhh, I wonder whats inside?" Lopunny said, looking in the case

"its proabably some weak lame Pokemon" Servine said

"hey, thats mean, I bet its a cool strong Pokemon" Lopunny said, defending the unborn creature

"well, whatever it is, its an honor, a seven sage himself gave it to me!" I felt that this journey of mine just got even more interesting

"I'm going to have nurse Joy look at it, maybe she can at least tell me when its going to hatch" I carried the egg over to the Pokemon center, nurse Joy came over and greeted me and looked over it

"well, it seems to be close to hatching, look over it the next couple of days, other than that there's nothing I can tell you, do you know what it is?" she said, still looking at it

"no" I said, I felt embarressed because I didn't know, "what do I do after it hatches?"

"well, just look after it, get it accustomed to life and make it friendly" she said, she then placed it back in the case and gave me a room card

"well, looks like were going to be here a while..."

"what do you think it is, Zach" Lopunny asked

"I have no clue, but I think its a dragon type" I was 50% sure

"why do you think that?" Lopunny asked

"well, most of the pokemon team plasma uses is dragon, so I can only assume the same" I mean, Ghetsis, the seven sages, N all have dragons, so, its possible

"oh, that makes sense" she said

"ohhh, a dragon, thats gonna be cool" servine said, though, I hope she wasn't thinking about making it a fire breathing death monster, she always has that scary grin when she has an idea

We were all having a good time talking, until, suddenly we hear a loud explosion that rocked the Pokemon center...

"what the fuck!?" I yelled, a bright light came from the window, it looked like it was coming from cold storage, I immediately got a call from Foster

"Zach, we need your immediate help!" he seemed very nervous

"Foster, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled at him

"its team rocket, there attacking the cold storage base we have, one of the seven sages is there, if they get him all of our plans are gone and they could actually take over Unova, were sending you and a bunch of reinforcements over there, go there immediately!"

"ok, got it!" he left the screen, I got my tactical vest, helmet and goggles on

"Zach, whats going on?" Lopunny was very worried, and she probably should be

"its team rocket, we have to get to cold storage..." I was breathing heavily

"Lopunny, Alakazam, Servine, c'mon!" I asked them

"Zach, what about the egg?" Lopunny asked, she was really concerned

"Lopunny, don't worry about it, its safe in this room, now lets go!" another explosion rocked thoughout the Pokemon center, a huge fire ball came from the storage

"cmon, we have to go!" they followed me to the storage, as we were running though the street, we saw hydriegons and druddigons fighting dragonites and salamances, explosions were rocketing though the sky as we got closer to the storage, we went across the bridge to find a war zone, rubble and soilders were fighting with Pokemon everywere, the helicopter we saw before were there and team rocket members were using Johto Pokemon, while we were using Unova, so it was easy who the two sides were

"oh, fuck, guys, stick close together!" I said, a team rocket agent came up to me with his Zubats

"Alakazam use confusion!" I asked he did and the zubats kept flying around in circles, I then went up to the guy and punched him in the face to knock him out, another explosion came from one of the storages.

Team rocket agents were entering one of the buildings were the sage must have been, I took some of the guys out by punching them, while the other were knocking out other guys.

We kept getting interrupted by team rocket grunts, but me and the gang were slowly taking them out, we got inside one of the buildings, it was a mazed filled with team rocket agents, in one fight the guy almost shot me with his gun, but he missed and Lopunny fired off a ice beam

"thanks Lopunny"

"its not over..." she said as we kept going, the building was falling apart as the roof collapsed to reveal the night sky, we got into one of the cargo contaners before it happened

"that was close, oh, fuck" I said, taking a deep breath, the rest of my team seemed tired as well, I looked out to find some parts of the building on fire, while pokemon and soilders alike lie on the floor, I saw a group of my men and team rocket fighting hard for one of the contaners

"ok guys, lets go" I said, I was tired, but we had to help our guys

One of them looked different he was talking with some one, hopefully not the sage, I talked telepathiclly to my team mates

"ok, I'm going to go after the guy in the middle, you guys take out the rest and if you see the sage, notify me and we'll help him out of here, got it, and be careful"

"alright, lets do this! time to die bitches!" Servine yelled running at them, they all got there Pokemon ready to attack use, I used stone edge on them and used psychic to knock down the grunts, Lopunny was using Ice beam, Servine was using vine whip, and Alakazam was using psychic as well.

All of the rocket members got down except the one that I wanted to talk to, I threw my helmet and goggles on the ground, he didn't try to run or anything, just stood there with a frown on his face

"whats your name?" I asked, I had alot of questions for him

"I'm Proton" he was an old man, maybe 55 or so, but obviously different from the grunts

"why did you invade us?"

"well, you took something very important to us, a certain gun from a testing site at relic castle, were here to find it and kill the person who took it" I went up to him and grabbed his jacket

"well, your looking at the guy" I was pissed off at this guy

"do not put your fithy hands on me!" he yelled

"I'm gonna do whatever I want, you bastard" I clenched my fist and hit him as hard as I could, blood flew out of his mouth as I forced him to look a me again, blood was spilling from his mouth

"wait...those eyes...that power...you got shot with it, oh, how grand, it actual works, wait until I tell the boss-"

"you're not going anywhere but jail, asshole, but not until were done with you" I was pissed and wanted this to stop, "call off your troops"

"not even I could stop this!"

"I said call off you troops!" I balled up my hand again

"fine, men retreat" he said on his radio "are you sure, sir" I heard a man say over the radio, "yes, I'm sure" and the attacks stopped, I brought him over to the sage the men found

"hello, Rood" Proton said, blood still on his mouth, I had his arms cuffed behind him

"hello, Proton" Rood said grimly

"you know this guy?" I asked

"yes, but that doesn't matter now" Rood tried to finish

"oh, c'mon Rood, remember 15 years ago, when you left team rocket" Proton sounded like he was losing it because he was shouting and his eyes were dialated and he kept laughing to himself

"uh, Rood, is that true?" I asked, it seemed impossible, why? other plasma members were listening as well

"unforunately, yes, I was, but when I saw what was happening to the Pokemon, I left and went to Unova, were I joined team plasma and Pokemon liberation..." he continued

"I looked up to you when I was starting out, you were amazing, now look at you, you old fool, following a dream of Pokemon liberation, but thats all it is, a dream, but now I see that your nothing more than a joke" he was really getting rowdy, so I let other members of plasma take him

"you are the one who is a fool, trying to take over the world, get him away from me" then the plasma members took him into an armored truck and Rood came over to me, "thank you for capturing him, he will be kept at our top secret jail" its not really top secret if you tell me...

"so, were you really in team rocket?"

"yes" he was very sad about this, I could tell

"what did you do?"

"too much" he was very depressed, he then walked away, I thought I almost saw a tear

"wow, who knows what kind of stuff he did?" Servine asked

"well, whatever it is, its in the past, and no one can change the past..."

"except Celebii..." Alakazam said

"well, yeah, I guess" I took a deep breath, "lets get out of here..." I was tired, the sun was coming up, it looked beautiful, coming up from the water

"who knew that out of this dark and dreary battle, something so simple, and yet, so beautiful, can exist?" Lopunny was very sentimental about all this, but she was right

"how the hell do you come up with these sayings?!" Servine yelled

"who cares, its touching and beautiful, lets go..."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(authors note:1, if you haven't noticed, these are totally random and most of the time have nothing to do with the story. 2, please leave a review, I post it in my profile so I hope people will see it, but I now know I need to be more direct. 3, I'm thinking about something special...)

As I slowly made my way towards the center for sleep, along with my way, I was thinking of how sleepy I was. the police and FBI were making their way towards the scene, along with the gym leader and lots of trainers, I made it into the center before we got trampled, barely made my way towards my room and fell face first on the bed and seconds later fell asleep.

I was in a field of grass with nothing around me, it was warm, not too warm, or cold, it felt good, the grass was soft, so I layed down, there was no one around, just me, and as I layed down the world around me just melted beneath me, it was so peaceful...

Then I woke up, I felt amazing, I don't know why, it was only 11 a.m. so I only had like 6 hours of sleep, everyone else around me was asleep, so I decided to go out for food, I didn't want them to wake up, so, like Lopunny asked in Castelia, I wrote a note, saying that I was going out to the bridge, as I was walking out many people were going to the market, I bought some Miltank milk and walked over to the bridge, I just sat on a bench that looked out the side of the bridge.

The view was amazing, not a single cloud was out in the sky-

"hey" I heard a voice say behind me, interrupting my thought, I looked around to see Erika

"oh, hi" I said, I hadn't seen her since Castelia...

"so, can I sit?"

"uh, sure" I scooted over

"so, how have you been, Zach"

"oh, you know, fine, going for my 5th badge, got a Pokémon egg from a sage, got new cloths, stuff like that, how about you?" this is the kind of conversations I like, no one trying to kill each other

"oh, that's nice, well, I was going over to the market here, they have some good medicine for my Pokémon and some good food" she seemed nervous, I guess I should probably lighten the mood

"hey, remember back at Undella, when I dared you to go out into the water, and you couldn't swim" I said

"yeah, and almost died"

"did not, I saved you, and remember that time when we got lost in the forest, you got so scared you gave up" I said laughing at her

"I was just tired" she was obviously embarrassed because it was true

"you were crying, but eventually I got us out of there" she was still embarrassed

"oh, yeah, well, what about that time you fell out of a tree and I had to help you home" I got nervous

"I don't remember that" I said looking away

"liar!" she yelled back, "there was also that time I saved your life from those bug Pokémon" I hate bug Pokémon

"one time" I said, holding out my index finger

"still happened..." she said

"and then 5 years ago you left..." my tone changed

"yeah, I turned ten, but look at us now, it like things haven't changed"

"well I hope they have, I'm now braver and stronger" I said, flexing my pathetic attempt for muscles, she got a laugh out of that

"more like arrogant", we just sat there laughing for a moment, then she looked into my eyes

"hey, you know you're eyes are red, right? is it allergies?" she asked, forgot to tell her

"oh, yeah, I'm a psychic Pokémon" I was a little blunt and gave me a dumb founded look, so I explained, about the rocket base and Lunatone

"so, you can manipulate objects around you, show me" she asked, not believing me, can't blame her though

"like what?" I asked

"my bag" she took off her pink and white bag, so with ease, I focused on the bag with my mind and lifted it up, her jaw dropped for a moment, she then shook her head to get out of it and inspected it, waving her hand around it and such, good thing no one else was around

"thats incredible!" she enthusiastically said

"I knew I was incredible" I stated confidently

"but those team rocket people, and I thought team plasma was bad"

"but they aren't, they want to free Pokémon" I said defending my team

"I just don't buy it" she was in between, but I didn't want to push, she was my best friend back in Undella

"you know what, Erika, though everything that happened, these memories we make and the stuff we do last forever, it doesn't matter if that was 5 days ago or 5 years ago, it still happened, and these are our memories" I looked into her eyes, she went red in the face, maybe I said something wrong...

"umm, sorry if I said something", I looked away, but then her hands came up to the back of my neck, and as I looked into her eyes, she pulled me in for a kiss.

I was shocked, but my feeling were melting away, and it felt so nice, she broke it up after a while, I was stunned with nothing to say

"back in Undella town, I really liked you, but I was ten, and didn't know myself if it was real, but now seeing you, so mature, it makes me feel like you were the one I truly loved" I was still stunned, so she just gave me her number, got up, winked at me and said "call me maybe" and left. It took me a little more while what had just occurred, that was the first time I've ever kissed a girl, or as my guys back at Undella would say, first base, they would also talk about second and at that I left because it made me feel nervous, "now what do I do? Call her? No, they also talked about a waiting period...I shoulda paid more attention..." my mind raced with thoughts, then I ended up at a plank, so I thought about something else, my stomach.

I got up and, kind of robotically, walked my way to the center...

As I was walking I thought about what to do next because I know almost nothing about girls, and what I do know is from Pokémon, which doesn't quiet relate to humans, "I'm going to ask Lopunny on her thoughts" I know it sounded silly, but she was the closest help around.

I got to the center, went to my room and thought of fixing myself some soup, the others seemed to be up as well and when I got there they saw my robotic like expression

"what the hell happened to you? you look like you got hit by a bus!"

"I don't want to talk about it with you" that set off some bells and whistles because I usually don't keep stuff secret

"ok, Zach, seriously, what happened" she said more seriously now

"Lopunny, can I talk with you in private?" I said ignoring Servine

"umm, sure" and we walked out of the center on a bench just out side

"Lopunny, you know that girl, Erika, from Castelia?"

"the coordinator girl you got in a fight with?" she asked, reminding me of those events of which I'm ashamed of now

"uhh, yeah, that one, well, we kind of met again today-" Lopunny interrupted me

"did you get in another fight?" she asked being concerned

"actually, quite the opposite, we had a nice talk and relived some memories of our child hood" I said happily, still nervous as shit

"oh, that's nice, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I had to say it

"she said... she loved me and... we kissed" it was so nervous to say, Lopunny was shocked

"oh" she said, now looking down seeming sad, I freaked out

"oh my Arceus, did I say something wrong? please don't say I said something wrong... please don't say I did something wrong" I quickly spoke out of my mouth in a frenzy

"its not that..." Lopunny said softly, I think, I saw tears

"um, Lopunny? What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to see her..." she was very serious about it, I was shocked

"whaaa? why not?" I was afraid of what she would say

"because I love you!" she yelled at me…I was so ignorant, when I think about it all the signs were there and I was blind to them because of team plasma and my journey

"Lopunny..."

"that's why I don't want you to see her...that's why I got jealous at Elesa...that's why I'm always so near you, because I love you..." she was crying, I wanted to make her feel better so bad

"Lopunny...I'm so sorry I didn't see this sooner" I felt so bad, there was only one way I could think of to show her how sorry I was, so I brought her face up to mine and kissed her…

After a while I broke off, "you mean so much to me, and I don't want to lose you either" but this made it hard for me, who do I choose? My best friend from childhood, or my best friend now...


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(authors note: well, looks like things between Lopunny and Zach are getting good, but Zach is now left with an impossible chose, Erika or Lopunny, who will he choose, well, who knows?... seriously, I have no idea, haven't written up the chapter yet, well, until I do, hope you keep enjoying what I write)

I was nervously walking with Lopunny back to the center, she was hanging onto my shoulder like normal couples, but is this right? Pokémon and people relationships, it happens and certain Pokémon can mate with humans, but that still doesn't answer my question, I learned that the laws in Unova allow those relationships, but it's still interspecies breeding...my mind kept going back and forth, until I looked at the bigger picture and the lesson of life that everyone learns, "follow your heart..." they say, and right now, all I want to think about is Lopunny and making her smile. As we entered the center people gave us weird looks, but I ignored it, I didn't want to feel like she had to worry.

I entered the room and saw Servine and Alakazam still sleeping...

"Wow, I didn't realize how tired they were..." I said, looking at them

"Well that's good, it gives us more time to do stuff" she winked at me

"Lopunny, right now's not really a good time, what if they wake up?" she was being kind of blunt and to the point with me

"I was just joking..." she snickered at me, I gave her a little glare and walked over to Alakazam

"Pay backs a bitch" I evilly thought in my head, I then floated Alakazam like he did me and dropped him on the floor

"owwww, what the fuck!" he yelled at me, obviously angry

"Pay backs a real bitch!" I yelled at him, grinning

"...nice one, Zach..." Servine mumbled in her sleep, it's like she can sense bad stuff happening

"Well, if you're so ready to train, let's get started" oh fuck, I forgot about that, shit

We walked out of the back of the center to the training field were I asked, "well, now what will you teach me?"

"How about we have a little sparring match..." he smiled at me

"But you'll beat me..." I looked at him questioningly

""Pay backs a real bitch!"" he repeated me, then something popped into my head, Karma, Arceus damn it

I got to one side of the field and he got on another

"Your move, Zach..." he said

"ok" I focused on my opponent, I quickly started out with a stone edge, constantly trying to hit Alakazam, he was using his psychic power to deflect it, I then used extrasensory, but because we had the same type it wasn't really affected by it, he then teleported in front of me and used confusion, my vision got effected, the place around me was warping, I started firing attacks at what I thought were Alakazam was, I stopped to recover myself and I got my vision back, but when I opened my eyes Alakazam was in my face with a charged psycho cut

"Fuck...I lost"

"But you're getting better, I've mastered this stuff over years of training, you got your powers last week" that made me feel a little better...I guess, I got up and he stood in front of me

"Now, today we are going to ramp it up a bit, you see that boulder over there" he said, pointing to a large rock, it looked the size of a van, "pick it up"

"Are you kidding me? it must weigh a ton!"

"Are you refusing my help?" he was giving me an evil glare

I nervously said, "No", he relaxed and I got started

I got both my hands out and tried to move the object, my hands were immediately stuck in place at the over whelming mass of the object

"holy fuck, that things heavy" I said, I tried to put more focus on that object and use all of my power, but it still won't move, after 15 minutes of trying I asked Alakazam, "when will I need to use this?"

"The caves that are coming up on the route your taking involves similar obstacles, boulders blocking the way and such, you need to move them or you can't progress, simple"

"Yeah, real simple" I thought in my head sarcastically

"It's easy" he said

"Yeah, sure... easy as hell!" I yelled

"I'll show you" he put his hands out and with a little bit of work was able to move it up and move it over

"Holy fuck..." was all I could say

"now you try, try to focus on everything around it, you're trying to pull power from your muscles and not you mind, the whole hand thing is unnecessary if you use your mind" he calmly said, then a thought went into my mind, why was he using his hands

"Because I look cool doing it" he said

"Please stop invading the privacy of my mind" it was starting to annoy me, "ok, I'll try"

The rest of the time we were out there I was trying to move that damn boulder, I was making improvements and growing stronger, but he said until I can actual move it we weren't done. It was 7 so we went inside, for dinner

"Wow, I'm exhausted" I said, stretching out on the bed after my warm shower

"Well, maybe dinner will cheer you up" Lopunny said, bringing me over grilled cheese and soup

"Wow, I didn't you could cook" I said, the food looked absolutely delicious, she pulled out a cook book

"It was on the first page for beginners" makes sense

"Wow, thank you much Lopunny!" I yelled, it was delicious and I ate it all in one go, she sat next to me after I got done and put it away

"What's with you two guys, you seem really affectionate" Servine asked

"Well, Lopunny told me she loves me, so-" Servine cut me off

"About time! It was so obvious..." it seemed she was trying to hold it in, which means they talked about it at some point

"Thanks Servine for being a good friend" I sarcastically said with a grim face on

"Sorry, but it's true..."

"Well, I got dinner for you guys too!" Lopunny said, she got up and served everyone.

Even though we were having a good time, the thought of picking Lopunny was in my mind, but I don't want to lose Erika either, if choosing one means losing the other then I don't want to choose, but...

"Zach?" Servine asked

"Huh, yeah, what do you need?" I asked

"You know that Lopunny really likes you, right" she was whispering to me

"Of course" I whispered back

"Then why do you seem so distant?"

"Erika told me she loved me earlier today, which led to Lopunny confessing her feelings"

"Oh, but you're going to pick Lopunny, right?" she really seemed to be concerned

"I don't know..." I was putting my face down

"Zach-" I cut her off

"I've known Erika most of my life, if choosing one means losing the other, then I don't want to choose"

"The world doesn't work that way, Zach"

"But why can't it?"

"Zach, it just doesn't" she put one of her leaf hands on my shoulder, almost like she was consoling me, "whatever you do, I'll know you did what you thought was right"

"Thanks, Servine"

"No prob." we then broke our little chat

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the sack, night!" Servine got back in bed, it was 11 pm, so we do need to put our internal clocks, back in check

"yeah, that's fine I guess" and I got ready to go to bed, Lopunny got in and snuggled up to be, before I drifted off into sleep I heard Lopunny whisper to me, "I really do love you Zach"

(Authors note: this chapter was pretty bad in my mind, I'll try to do better next time)


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(authors note: just got my braces off, so now I can eat popcorn, yay, anyway, I've got plans for the next chapters, so enjoy this and please leave a review, also if you want me to read something then ask and I'll leave a review, law of equal exchange, an eye for an eye, call it what you want, all I know is thats what I think is right)

I awoke at 8 to find myself being crushed by a Pokemon, I open my eyes to find a Gible on me

"hey little fella, were'd you come from?" I groggily said, I sat up to find the egg gone and the glass shatter'd on the ground, the door was locked, so that could only mean one thing

"ohhh, so it was a Gible that came from it..." I thought to myself (I was being a little more calm than most people would be), I shoved Lopunny to try to get her awake

"what do you want, Zach?" she asked also tiredly

"oh, nothing, just thought you would want to see what Pokemon came out of the egg, but if its not important to you, you can go back to sleep"

"wait, what?" she sat up to find the Gible on the bed, Lopunny then went into the "awwwww, its so cute!" stuff

"hah, I knew it was a dragon" I said, again, everyone in team plasma has a dragon, so, yeah

I got up off the bed, making the Gible get off the bed, went over to get my dex and scanned it

"Gible, the land shark Pokemon, it attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too."

"great, a clumsy Pokemon" I thought to myself, Lopunny got out of the bed and picked up the Gible

"I think he's so adorable" she was talking in baby talk

"yay!" he yelled, as she was spinning him

"yo, guys, wake up!" I yelled to them

"why should we?" Servine asked

"because I want you to meet our new friend, Gible" then sat up to see the Gible and got out of bed to some what inspect it?

"so, guess you were right, its a dragon..." Alakazam said

"heh, heh, hehhhh, one step closer to world domination" Servine sounded like one of those 50's villians

"Servine, quit it, he's now part of the team, ok" I said, Gible seemed to be very friendly to everyone... mostly...Gible was unsure about Alakazam at first, with his unchanging face and monotone voice, but I assumed it would get better, Servine, was herself, which was kind of bad, first thing she said to him when he went over to greet her was, "what do you want, kid?" glaring at him

"you could be a little more nice, like this" I went over to the Gible and kneed down to his level

"hello, Gible, how are doing?" he gave me a smile to assure he was doing great

"awww, your being a great father figure toward him" Lopunny was giving me a "its so cute3" face,

"I don't think he thinks of me like that" so I asked Gible, "you don't think of me as a father figure, do you?", I was hoping he would interpret it as a joke, but instead he nodded, I looked over at Lopunny whos face lighted up with a "awwwwww" expression

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad" Servine sarcasticly said to me, patting me on the back

"shut up" I jokingly said back

I got up and said, "I'm going to get him looked over by the nurse", I looked over at him, "c'mon Gible, lets go" he went over to me and followed me out the door, his face was wandering around, probably amazed at the new world around, I couldn't comprehend what he must be feeling right now, a whole new world, having to trust me as a "father figure" (I don't even know how thats going to work out), and there's still so much more...

We got to the nurse ands told her the egg just hatched and if she could look over him to see if he's healthy, she looked around him, in his ears, teeth, eyes, ect. Gible was very unconforatable by the nurse

"don't worry, Gible, its alright" I said, trying to calm him down a little bit.

"well, he seems to be fine and healthy, just feed him and look over him and he should be fine" she said, getting done

"thank you. c'mon Gible, lets go" we walked back to the room were I told my team our next move

"well, I guess we can start training him" I said, this got Lopunnys attention

"uhhh, Zach, are you sure?" she was worried about its safety

"well, the other thing we can do is get ready for the gym"

"wellllll, as long as he's safe, I guess we could" she was unsure about all this

"well, alright, first lets eat..." I looked down at him, "I'm sure your hungry" he just looked at me with a blank face, I just took it as a yes

We had my favorite, tacos, I got soft shell for Gible. He took a bite and then suddenly gobbled down the rest, we just laughed at the sight.

The gym was really dark because we went down about half a mile in the earth, I've learned that psychic types are like humans, they don't like bugs, the dark, and ghost, or so to speak, until I got my lantern on, Alakazam was sweating a little

"I hate the dark..." Alakazam said

"good thing I keep a lantern on me"

"wait, how do you keep all that stuff in your bag" Lopunny asked

"I don't know" and I just left at that, Lopunny wasn't satisfied by my answer

We got down to the bottom floor that was lit up really well, so I could turn off my latern and Alakazam stopped shaking. Clay saw me and walked over to us.

"well, howdy, are you here to challenge the gym?" he even sounded like a cowboy

"uh, yeah" wow, he was tall compared to me

"well, then ya best get ready" he walked over to the other side, I had a little talk with Gible

"ok, Gible, my friends here are going to fight this guys Pokemon, but its going to be alright, just study how they move, ok?" he seemed to understand, now I had to think what was good against his Pokemon.

"ok, Servine, your up" grass beats rock

"yeah, I've so got this!" servine said, ready to fight

"alrighty, Krokorok, lets do this" he sent out his pokeball and out came Krokorok

"ya guys got no chance" he sounded like his trainer

"ok, Servine use-" Servine cut me off

"Zach, let me show you what I learned while training by myself" Servine then got her tail to glow green and started to try to attack Krokorok, leaf blade!

"Krokorok, dodge!" he said, Servine kept trying to use her leaf blade, but Krokorok was holding up, he kept dodging, and even when he was hit it didn't seem to hurt him

"time to go on offence! use crunch!" when Servine tried to attack he bite her tail while she was in mid air

"ahhhhh" she screamed, there were holes in her tail, so she couldn't use leaf blade anymore, "damn it, and I just learned it"

"hold in there, Servine, use leaf tornado" Servine got a bunch of leafs together and blew them over Krokorok, because it was super effective it knocked him out, I looked down at Gible who was entrauled in the match

"hmmm, you got skillz kid, but I took a lick'in out of you Servine, sure its gonna be alright?" Clay asked

"yeah, she'll be fine" I said, but in my mind I ended it with "...I hope"

"alright, cmon on out, Palpitoad" and he sent out the little toad thing, all of its moves aren't effective

"Servine, use mega drain on Palpitoad!" another new move I found out on my pokedex, she sent seeds over that sucked the energy out of Palpitoad, then her bruise on her tail healed.

"well Servine, you may use leaf blade" I said, not even asking

"with pleasure" she got her blade ready and started attacking

"counter with bulldoze!" Clay yelled, Palpitoad got in a ball and went for Servine. Servine hit the ball with her leaf blade toward the other side of the arena and crashed into the wall, after the smoke cleared Palpitoad was knocked out, I looked down at Gible who was still watching intently

"hey Gible, you can do moves similar to that if you train, you know that right?" he looked up to me shocked and I smiled at him

"ok" I looked back at Servine, "get ready, one more to go"

"you seem pretty confident, I respect that, but now its time for the main rodeo, Exadrill, you're up" Exadrill seemed really strong

"use slash" he got his claws ready and started swinging at Servine

"dodge it!" servine was doing backflip after backflip, then she accidently fell and got hit

"owww, damn it" she cursed at herself

"don't worry, use leaf blade!" she started to use it, but it wasn't really effective

"he's also a steel type" he taunted me, it still does normal damage

"ok, Servine, use leaf tornado!" she got leafs together and hurled them at Exadrill

"Exadrill, use rock slide" and a bunch of rocks came hurdiling torward her

"dodge and use vine whip on the ground" she did it and was launched in the air, "now go for Exadrill and use super leaf blade!" Servine was going down pretty fast torwards Exadrill

"Exadrill, use slash!" Exadrill jumped up torward Servine and a huge explosion erupted from there clash

As the smoke was settling I saw that the two figures were still standing, not moving an inch, until Exadrill collapsed on the field, "told ya I could do it" she said looking at me with a smirk, then she began to glow, a blinding light was filling the room as Servine was growing longer and her arms disappeared, when she stopped glowing she was longer now, about 10 ft long

"well" she said, looking at herself, "I'm taller" I almost facepalmed

"is that all you girls care about? being taller?" I joked

"well, yeah, your like a giant compared to use, your like 6 ft" Lopunny jumped in

"I just don't think it matters to use boys"

"sorry to break up y'all talk'in, but since ya won, here's yer badge" he gave me my badge and I put it in my case

"thank you very much, sir" I said, we shook hands and we left, on the way up Serperior was now taller (or should I say longer) than Lopunny

"whos the shorty now, shorty" Serperior teased Lopunny

"do you want to go?" Lopunny angrily yelled to Serperior

"bring it!" Serperior insisted, I quickly got inbetween them

"ok, knock it off, Servi- I mean Serperior, let it go, same goes for you Lopunny" I looked at both of them

"I'm sorry, Zach, but Serperior was just being so mean to me" Lopunny started to cry

"ohhhh, Seperior, look what you did" I said to her

"wha? oh, cmon, she totally faking it" Serperior complained, I looked over to see Lopunny snickering

"whatever, lets go..." I said as we walked out of the gym


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(authors note: woooo, 20 chapters, this is awesome, all I have to do now is relax, drink my gatorade, and keep writing, hope you like it so far and keep reading)

As we were leaving for route 6 I saw a cave near the begining, apparently Clay is building a tunnel to twist mountain, seems legit, but I need to get the badge from Mistralton, so no.

Route 6 was so beautiful, the nice calm scenery, the small creek with the bridges, the winding path through the forest, it was mother nature in all of her glory...I stopped half way through and just layed down in the middle of the path

"man, this place is amazing!"

"yeah, your right..." Lopunny was looking around at the beautiful scenery, then she looked at me, I looked away, kind of embarressed, I tried to break the awkward silence

"so...hey, Gible, lets see what you can do!" I quickly turned my attention torwards him, I went over to him and kneeded down to him, "I told you you can do stuff similiar to Serperior, so I'm going to help you" he looked so excited, I got up and told him to get to a clearing, and looked at which moves he has.

Dex said he only knew tackle, but at level 7 he'd learn dragon rage, so, all I need to do is train him, I guess I could try to train him...

"ok, Gible, we need to train you, so, I want you to try to use tackle on that tree" I said pointing at a tree, he looked at me confused, so I guess he wants details, "ok, so I want you to try to run at the tree and tackle it with your body" I said trying to explain it, he looked at the tree and started to run at it full speed, he had his eyes closed and he curved to the left and ran into a bush, I facepalmed and went over to him.

"hey, Gible, you need to keep your eyes open to look at your target, ok?" he understood, so we got back into position and tried again, "ok, Gible, use tackle!" saying like it was a battle, he got a running start, now looking, and ran staight at the tree, he tackle the tree with his head and the tree shook, making a dent in it

"wow, that was great Gible, lets keep going" so he got ready again and we started to attack the tree again and again, then after a while the tree was giving out

"uh-oh, Gible get out of there!" he quickly ran away as the tree tumbled, he looked at the tree, shocked, then he looked at me

"see, as we train, you will get stronger" he was still shocked at what he could do, I checked Dex to see he learned sand-attack, then I got an idea

"Gible, I want you to try to attack me" he looked like his world ended, "don't worry, its ok, I'll be fine, trust me" I gave him a thumbs up, he was hesitant, but he decided to do it, we got on opposite sides and he began his tackle, when he got near me I just dodged it, when he stopped he looked surprised

"well, let us continue" I said, he was glad I was ok, but he was sad because he missed, so he got another tackle going, I dodged it again and he got mad this time, he quickly turned arounded and started again I dodged and then tapped the back of his head so he fell on his face...

"Gible, when attacked you can dodge it so you don't get hurt, like I was doing, so now you try, I will try to attack you and you dodge" he was very uncertain to do this, so I kneed to him, "don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get hurt, ok?" he nodded and we took to our sides

I decided to attack him with my fist instead of psychically because I thought my abilities are a little too much for him, as I was about to hit him he closed his eyes because he was scared and I stopped inches from his head, instead I relaxed and layed my hand on his shoulder

"Gible, like I said, I won't let you get hurt" he looked up at me and seemed to understand, so we got ready again, I charged at him with my fist ready and threw my fist at him, he dodged and I followed threw

"good job, ok, lets keep going..." I only want whats best for him

Lopunny pov

It was great, seeing them bond, you might not call it that, Zach teaching Gible how to fight, but that's exactly what it was, bonding, they were growing closer together because of there training. I was so proud of those two, but, I wanted more alone time with Zach, but how...

"hey guys..." the two looked at me, "lets get some food, ok?" they looked at each other, and then at their growling stomachs

"hahaha" Zach chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I was more hungry then I thought"

"well then, lets get something to eat" this was my chance

As they were eating I went over to Zach and asked, "hey, Zach, can I have a word with you in private?"

"uh, ok?", we walked into the woods until we were away from the others, then I turned around and hugged him

"woah, Lopunny, whats up?"

"I was just thinking...we don't get alot of alone time nowadays, because of the group, and... I just want to be closer to you" I looked back up at him for an answer

"Lopunny..." he looked into my eyes and hugged me back, "I want to be close to you too..." I was so happy, until he said, "but, right now, its just confusing to me, I love you but, I also love Erika, its just that I don't know who I want..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was pouring my heart out for him, and he can't decide..."what is with you!" I pushed myself off him in anger, "I've been with you most of my life and now you can't decide!" I was ready to kill him

"Lopunny, you don't understand" he tried to reason, "Erika has been my friend for most of my life, its really hard for me to choose, I just don't want to loose both of you" I could see he was being serious about this, he turned away from me, "men don't cry"...

Gible pov

wow, daddy is teaching me all of this cool stuff, like when I took down that tree, it was so cool, he is so cool, but I want to know more about aunt Serperior and uncle Alakazam, so I want to talk to them

"hey, aunt Serperior, what can you teach me?" she just looked me, her stare scared me

"first, don't call me aunt, second, what could I teach you?" she looked really scary

"well, uh, I was just..." I couldn't remember what I was going to say, she was scaring me

"well? spit it out!" she growled at me, I just shielded my eyes and held my head, I thought she would hurt me, I started to cry, until I heard uncle Alakazam, "stop that, you're scaring him" I heard him

"not my fault if he's spineless" I heard her say, Alakazam came up to me

"shes really scary, isn't she?"

"yeah..." he was so nice

"so, what do you want to know?" he calmly said to me as he sat down in a criss-cross legged position

"well, I just wanted some more tips" I was being careful with my words

"ahhh, I see, well, if you didn't know, I taught your "dad" how to fight" I was amazed, he must be super strong!

"can you help me!" I was really ready to learn how to get better, than I can impress daddy

"ok, now get up"he told me, I would do anything to impress daddy, "now, another rule you have to think about, just like I taught him, is to not lose your focus, no matter how angry you get...now I want you to try to attack me, I won't hurt you...much" he sounded serious, as I started up to run at him he was talking at the same time, "people often get angry, sad, or scared in battle, they lose there focus and start to furiously attack with no thought..." he dodged, so I turned around to tackle again, "you don't know many moves, so you can't really try anything except tackle" as I tried to attack he lifted up his hand and moved it left, at the same time, I felt as if some unseen force moved me in the same direction... I stopped

"whaaa...?" what just happened?

"there are pokemon that have types, it define what they can and can't do, for example, I'm a psychic type" he was always so calm

"wait, what does that mean?" all these different stuff was kinda confusing

"psychics can move objects with energy around them, like lifting you up..." as he said that he moved his hand, as if to grab me, and lifted it up. next thing I know, I'm lifted off the ground

"ahhh, some one help me!" I was so scared

"thats what a psychic can do, serperior is a grass type, she can use moves that involve plants and nature" so cool, he then placed me back down

"you are a dragon-ground type, you can do stuff like fly, breath fire, create earthquakes, dig, and use super powerful moves only dragons or ground types can use" wow, I didn't know I could do all that, breath fire! wow

"but theres a catch, you can only use 4 moves and you aren't a high enough level, your just beginning, so start from the basics..."

"ok, lets keep going..." I want to impress daddy

Lopunny pov

"Lopunny, I just need time to think about this, theres so much you don't know about" he told me

"Zach, all I know is that I love you, theres nothing thats more simple than that"

"but its not that simple, just let me think things over, please" he then walk over to me, "but I really do love you and will do anything to protect you..." he kissed me, I love him and I won't let him go...

Zach pov

Lopunny wasn't happy with me, but I need time to think, as we were walking back I saw Alakazam attacking Gible, I try to stop him but Lopunny stopped me, "what are you-" she cut me off

"look" she pointed, I watched as Alakazam attacked Gible, but Gible dodged and countered with tackle, I was, you could say, proud of him, after it was done we came out of the clearing

"hey guys, what are you doing?" gible ran up to me

"oh, man, Alakazam is teaching me how I shouldn't lose focus and about types and stuff!"

"wow, thats really cool" I said to him like parents would say to their kids, though the word "parent" is something I'm not use to...neither is the word "daddy"

"hey, daddy? is it true Alakazam teached you"

"ummm, yeah" though, it was a little more riggerous and overall different

"wow, so he must be, like, really strong...how did you two meet?" uh-oh, lets see, how do I put this, he interigated me while he was with an evil orginazation bent on taking over the world, yeah, that'll work...NOT!

"well, we meet on my journey, you know, just travelling..." I half lied, it was technically true

"oh" I'm pretty sure he didn't understand, but thats life, "so I learned that he's a psychic type and can do stuff with his mind and that Serperior controls plants and thingys"

"thats pretty impressive" he just smiled at me like he accomplished something, I then stood up to talk to the team as a whole

"so, lets keep going"

We walked past a couple of trainer who gave me weird looks because of my now 4 Pokemon traveling with me, we got in a couple of battles, at one point I got knocked back and the pokemon translator fell out of my ear

"damn it, were is it?"

"what are you looking for?" Lopunny said

"my pokemon..." wait, I could hear her, apparently it must be another park of Lunatones powers, "nothing"

"well, ok?" Lopunny said, picking my up off the ground

We kept traveling though the route, there was a science labs and a house, until we reached charge stone cave, I looked on my xtranciever to see that team plasma is hear collecting rocks to charge there top secret project

"well, this is going to be fun..." I stated sarcastically

"why? afraid of the dark?" Serperior teased me

"no, afraid of the kind of pokemon in there"

"wow, just follow my saying, "stay calm and carry on""

"you stole that!" I accused

"yeah, right?" she sarcastically sounded

"c'mon dad, you can do this" I was getting a pep talk from gible, just great, he acts so much like Lopunny

"ok, well, lets go..."

(authors note: I wonder what will happen if Gible meets team plasma?)


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(authors note: mysterious await them as they enter the cave)

Chargestone cave is very mysterious, floating stones and such, and I keep getting static shocked by the rocks

"ow, son of a-" I said holding my fingers

"wow, you're such a baby" Serperior laughed at me

"the only reason your not getting shocked is because your a grass type"

"daddy, why is she so mean" gible asked

"I don't know, maybe she just likes being mean"

"I don't think someone should like being mean"

"well, thats good, that means I'm raising you right" I smiled at him and he smiled back

We eventually got to a part of a cave with a small ledge over a steep cliff

"you've got to be kidding me" I sighed

"this looks like the only way to get through" Lopunny said, looking around, well, fuck

"I'll go first with Gible" I picked up Gible with one hand, place my back against the wall, and started to inch my way across the ledge, as we were moving a huge sound eoched through the tunnel, a swarm of Zubats flew right at us, my foot slipped and I quickly grabbed the ledge before we fell hundreds of feet to our death

"daddy, I'm scared" gible said in a panicked tone, hiding his face in my chest

"don't worry, I gotcha" my one arm was giving out, then Serperiors vine whip grabbed us and pulled us up before we let go, "thanks Serperior"

"don't mention it, literally" Serperior then turned her back, "now, lets keep going"

I looked back down at Gible, "see, were alright, Serperior might be mean, but deep down she's actually really nice"

"I wouldn't bet on that" I heard Serperior say

"well, I guess now we need to figure out were that sound was coming from" as we were walking through we saw what it was, team plasma, they were blowing up the rocks, wonder why?

"hey, guys, whats going on?"

"hello, well, its for our new project. These rocks contain electricity, with which we can use and harness so we don't have to use other options, we are also building a tunnel through here so you don't have to go down different ladders, get lost in the dark, dead ends and ect."

"oh, well that'd be useful"

"daddy, who are these people" Gible looked up to me

"daddy?" the plasma grunt looked at me

"its not what you think, trust me"

"well, I have to keep working" he turned around to go back to work, until I saw him taking a closer look at me, "wait, are you Zach?"

"ummm, yeah, why?" am I really that popular?

"wow, so your the psychic guy that everyones heard about" he was shaking my hand vigoriously

"how, do you know about me?" I said pulling away

"your all over the plasma tv channel"

"wait, we have our own channel!" another thing I didn't know about

"well, yeah, how else do you think we recruit?" makes sense, I guess

"were's it broadcasted from?"

"from Opelucid, were else?" that doesn't make sense, "well, it was good meeting you"

"oh, yeah, sure" we shook hands and we keep going, we were going deeper in the cave and it started to get creepy, I pulled out my laturn to see were we are going, it was creepy because we kept hearing noises and different movements, Gible ran to the top of my head because he was so scared, then Lopunny started holding on to my shoulder

"lets just get out of here" Lopunny said in a worried tone

"I know, but its just like it goes on and on..." my voice echoed throughout the walls, as we kept moving I heard noises behind me, but when I would try to look at it, it was gone

"Alakazam, can you use you psychic or something?" Lopunny was sqeezing my arm to death

"unfortunately, no, one of my weaknesses is the dark and it doesn't work"

"great, thats just great, why don't we just call it out" I was now speaking out into the darkness

"hey, can you please come out and stop scaring us" I expected nothing to come out, but I heard a voice, "well, if you insist" and an Emolga came out, I didn't really know what to do but start up a conversations "uh, hi"

"hello" she said, spinning around in circles in the air

"why were you following and scaring us?" Lopunny was now relaxed and Gible stopped shaking

"because its fun" then she did a little "tee-hee" sort of look

"you remind me of someone I know" I looked over at Serperior

"what?" she said looking away, it was basically proof

"anyway, can you please stop, you were scaring Gible"

"oh, a kid? sorry, too-daloo" and she flew off

"wow, some pokemon, hahaha" it was kind of funny when I thought about it

Well we were walking again into different directions, until we reached a dead end

"you've got to be kidding me, exactly how bad is my luck!"

"maybe it'll get better, you never know" Lopunny reassured me

"or, it could get worse" I guess with Serperior, the glass is half empty

I looked at my watch to see that it was getting late and we were tired, "hey guys, lets just camp here for the night, ok?" I got a sure from Lopunny, whatever from Serperior, and an ok from Alakazam, Gible was asleep in my arms, Lopunny saw it and gave a little "awwwwww, so cute, 3"

"c'mon, lets get set up!" we set up the tent with mats for everyone, Gible and Lopunny sleeping by me, I felt like I had a family, not like the ones were they say your a family but like an actual one, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

~The next morning~

So...tired...must...get...out...of...cave! After I got some water and breakfast (which were poketarts) I was fueled up and ready to get out of hear!

"ok, now lets get the hell out of hear!"

"don't have to tell me twice" Serperior agreed with me, we packed up the tent and stuff and headed off again, our team deligated over which path to choose, we found one and headed off

We walked forever, up and down stairs, moving floating rocks, until we found the exit, we were so close, until we were confronted by two people, a man and a woman, with weird clothes on that had a G on it

"what the heck? who are you?"

"were team galactic, and its time to hand over you pokemon" the man said

"fuck off! are you with team rocket!" another fucking team

"those idiots, please, they can take over the world, we want to create our own universe" the woman said

"are you fucking insane, you can't do that!"

"we will, and you'll pokemon will help us, starting with that Gible of yours" she pointed at my Gible

"daddy, I'm scared!" tears were rolling down his face, "don't let them take me" I was fucking pissed, they think that they can just walk up to me and take my pokemon, my friends, my family!

I was in a bismal hatred, "Lopunny, take Gible" I gave her Gible, and I began to walk up to them

"Look, whats he going to do, beg" the girl began to laugh with the man

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" I punched her in the gut, keeling her over, as the man began to try to punch me I turned her around so he punched her in the face, I then threw her out of my way for multiple punches to his face, his face starting to bleed in multiple places, then knocking him out, all in one swiff motion. I was now shoving my shoes into the side of his face, "don't you dare talk to them like that! Expecially my son!" I kicked him out of my way and looked back at my team. They were in shock

"well? Lets go!" I was still mad and shouldn't of yelled at them like that, everyone, including Serperior, obeyed my order and exited the cave, the entire way to the pokemon center I had my fist clenched and thoughts running through my mind of that team, how dare they try and take my son!

"daddy?"

"what!" I yelled, I then realized I yelled to Gible, the very thing I wanted to protect, he was about to cry when I tried to comfort him

"no no no no no...its ok, shhhhh" I said as he cried into my shoulder, I felt so bad and sat on a bench tryng to comfort him, after he calmed down he tried to talk to me

"why were *sniff* those guys *sniff* after me?" I wiped his tears off his face

"those are just some bad people, but don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you"

"promise?" he looked up to me

"promise... now come on, lets get to the pokemon center"

"ok" he said in shy voice, and there we were, a father and a son, walking into the pokemon center

(authors note: Team Galactic has entered the scene, who knows what they will do and how it will effect Zach and the team?)


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(authors note: The choices we make in life can sometimes dictate the outcome, but whats important is the people around that ultimately choose that)

As I was walking in Lopunny walked up to me slowly, "hey, Zach? Are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry I yelled at you guys. I just got so mad at those guys, now we have to worry about team galactic, I feel like I'm fighting already one battle but now that there's two teams, I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle."

"but you have us to help you, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine"

"but is that enough...?" I had major doubts

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then" she was walking away

"hey, we're you going?" I said

"hey, I want some "me" time myself, you know" Lopunny walked away

"well, ok, I guess I'll go to the library" I wanted to check on some information I wanted to know

~Mistralton Library~

As I entered it, it was 2 stories filled with ton of trainers books, history, fiction novels on shelves that were ten feet high, I went up to the front desk, it was a young woman probably mid-20's

"hey, do you guys have any books on psychic Pokémon moves and training?"

"yes we do, 8th row on the second floor" she said in a delicate tone

"thanks" I went up to the second floor to the 8th row

"lets see, psychic Pokémon moves and abilities, here we go" it had a bunch of different psychic Pokémon on the front, one of the main Pokémon was Alakazam, it said it was one of the most powerful psychic types in the world

"ok, wow, that's amazing" the index showed different moves and levels, I went to the back of the book to check out the advanced moves.

As I did, some of the moves I saw was scary evil

"the ability to take over minds...the ability to change someones personality or behavior, what the hell!" I read the moves over in my head and each one was terrifyingly scary, "the ability to control someones feelings...the ability to break someones soul...the ability to control time and space" wait, so I could become strong enough to control time and space, that's both scary and cool, but mostly scary.

"I have to talk to Alakazam about this" I told myself, I was about to go until my eyes caught on another book, "Pokémon and human relationships". I nonchalantly walked over, picked it up, sat down and started to go to a certain chapter called, "Pokémon that can breed with humans", there was a list of all the Pokémon that can breed with humans and whether the end result would be Pokémon, human or both/hybrid, on the 11th line was Lopunny, it was marked with a P, which means it will make a full on Pokémon, it was very interesting to read all this, yet it was also uncomfortable because I'm reading about, to put it bluntly, Pokémon-human sex. I then put the "Pokémon and human relationship" book back and bought the psychic book.

I ran back to the Pokémon center into the room to find that Alakazam wasn't there, "probably outback", I got outback and found him, meditating, I walked over to him and sat down next to him

"uhhh, Alakazam?"

"oh, Zach, what is it?"

"did you know about this?" I showed him the chapter, he looked through, closed the book and gave it back to me, he then gave me the most serious face I had ever seen to me

"those abilities are evil, no Pokémon should have those rights except gods, and even then, its wrong, having that sort of power, controlling minds, time, space, matter, you do that and you could destroy the world, only the smart can control them, and even then they would know never to use that power"

"but what if its for the right reasons...?"

"there are never right reasons to use them, never..." he then opened the book, took those specific chapters out and burned them using his psychic ability, I watched as the chapter burned in front of me

"everything else is fine in there" as he sat back down, I looked a little bit more into Lunatone, apparently Lunatone can't control its powers if it is threatened, so it can accidently brainwash lifeforms, "great" I sarcastically thought, under a full moon they can become stronger than an Alakazam, I then looked into the calendar in my pokedex, "there's a full moon coming up, sweet", and then there was stuff about how it came from space, I then thought of something neat, I turned the pokedex to me to see if it would pick me up as a Pokémon, instead it said, "unknown Pokémon, new Pokémon lifeform found" haha, cool, it registered me as a Pokémon. I put it in my bag and went inside, just then I got a call from Erika, "oh, shit", I answered her, "hi, Erika" I hesitantly said

"hey, I was thinking we should meet up" well, I don't want to this this, but I guess I need to talk to her about Lopunny...

"yeah, ok, how about at the restraint near the gym"

"sure, bye" and she was off, guess I got a date with her...

Lopunny pov

"hey, Serperior?"

"yeah, what do you want?"

"you know I like Zach, right?"

"I think we've already established that"

"oh, right, umm, well, I have a question, how do I "mate" with him, do I just do it straight forward and its done, or is there some kind of thing I need to do before it happens..."

Serperior remained very calm about the situation, "well, you can play with him if you want" Lopunny paused

"what do you mean "play"?"

"well, you can mess around with each other's body parts, like he could finger you, or lick you and you could suck and such, you also need to know who is going to be dominant, but I think we both know it's going to be Zach"

"wait, you don't think I can be dominant"

"seriously, no, you would be like putty to him when you two would start, also you can either be romantic or ferocious, you're probably thinking romantic and boom, gameplan, have fun"

"whoa, that's it? do I need to prepare or something?"

"nah, I don't think he can get you pregnant"

"oh, I didn't even think of that, thanks Serperior"

"hey, don't worry about it, I'll do anything to help a girlfriend out" she smirked as I left to go find Zach

Zach pov

So there I was, nervously sitting with Erika, about to make her world turn upside down so I broke up the middle of her talking

"Erika, I need to tell you something" she stopped because I stopped her in mid-sentence then she said

"ok, what?"

I was going to be very direct with her, "my Lopunny loves me, and I don't know if I should pick you or her" I had a very serious face on and her expression dramatically changed

"Zach, what the fuck is wrong with you?" she was very angry, but was a serious anger in a low tone, not a high pitch scream that I expected

"I don't know"

"Zach, she's a Pokémon, you're a human, it wouldn't work out, you need someone like me, an actual girl, someone you could love and they could love you back"

"actually, I read that humans can get a Lopunny pregnant" I blurted that out of nervousness

"Oh my fucking, that's disgusting and wrong, and you read about that? what going through your head right now, we've been friends since forever, and you're going to throw that away for a slut of the Pokémon world"

"hey now, don't you dare call her a slut, she's still my Pokémon, ok, I expect you to treat her as an equal" I was now in defensive mode

"shes a POKEMON, idiot, were not equal, we will never be equal! EVER! There savages that can't be controlled" then she paused and continued

"take, that, back..."

"Zach, I'm giving one last chance, forget about that slut" I folded my arms and said nothing, if I said anything of what I thought, I would lose, so I gave up on her

"I'm sorry..." she looked at me with fury in her eyes, then tears were streaming down her face

"you know what, fuck you, Zach, I never want to see you again!" she got up, ripped a necklace off her neck and left, tears were falling on the ground as she left, I felt like a jackass for letting something like this happen. I looked up at the necklace, it was my goodbye present for her when she left for her journey, it had her name on it, I never knew she kept it all this time. I placed it down on the table, not knowing what to do next, do I go after her or do I just erase her from my life...

This is probably one of the lowest points of my life, then more of my father's words echo through my mind, "take it like a man", I got up and walked away, "never look back" I told myself, I just wanted to see one person right now, Lopunny...it hurts so much...

As I was thinking this I walked until a miracle happened, I saw her coming my way

"Zach, I want to talk to you" I looked at her and it was like I couldn't control my body I ran up to her and kissed her

"Lopunny, I love you so much"

"I love you too...lets go to the Pokémon center, I want to do something special for you..."


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(authors note: This was a bitch to write, its rated M, so yeah, you don't have to read it, it doesn't effect the story or anything, enjoy)

I followed as Lopunny took me to the room we were staying at, she took off the silk scarf I got her as I looked around, but I didn't see Gible anywere

"hey, were's Gible?" Lopunny turned to me with a look I hadn't seen before, almost like playfully sinister look, "I've taken care of that"

~10 minutes ago~

Serperior pov

Well, since I had that talk with Lopunny I guess I got to get Gible, I don't think he's old enough to see this, but you never know, kids these days

I came into the room to find him sleeping

"hey, Gible, wake up" I said, its really hard to do anything without hands nowadays, but he thankfully woke up

"huh" he looked around, "were's daddy?"

"oh, don't worry he's coming, I just thought that we could talk and play with Alakazam first"

"oh, that sound like fun! ok" mission accomplished, he exited the room and we went out back to Alakazam

~Zach pov~

Lopunny was coming closer to me, "I want to do something special for you", she came up to me and started kissing me, but this was different, she was making it more passionate, I followed suit for longer than I thought we would,

"ok, Zach, I want you to relax and enjoy this" she said, playfully, I didn't understand what was going on, until she tried to undo my pants, I pulled away from her

"Lopunny, what are you doing!" I was so surprised

"cmon, Zach, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, just relax..." she said in a, now know, was actually a lustful voice, I didn't know what to think, I know I wanted to do it, but with a girl, not with a pokemon? it seemed wrong, but there was this little voice in my head that was saying it was ok, it was just another way to show equality between pokemon and humans.

As I was thinking this, Lopunny already had my pants off and me on the bed, though, now seeing her like this was kinda arousing me and Lopunny saw my somewhat erect member through my boxers

"someones eager to get started" she lustfully stated, I was embarressed at this, but I took a deep breath, threw my fears out the window and, like Lopunny stated, let myself enjoy this.

Lopunny saw me relax and took full advantage of that, she took my boxers off, exposing my erect member, and began to lick the tip of it, it felt good and Lopunny knew this, she than began to take the length of my member, a wave of pleasure washed over me as I began to moan. She started slow at first but then graudually sped up and I started to reach my tipping point

"Lopunny...I'm...I'm...cumming!" I said as I blew my seed into her mouth, she stopped as to make sure not to miss a single drop

"wow...that...was...amazing" I said trying to get a hold of my breath

"glad you liked it, but now its your turn" she lustfully said, then we switch places and she spread her legs, showing me her slit. I begin to stick two of my fingers into her hole, causing her to moan, of which I silence by kissing her like she did to me when this started. I start off slow as to not hurt her, but then sped up,causing her to moan loader and arch her back. she breaks off the kiss to say

"I'm...I'm...cumming!" she says as she drenchs my fingers in her juices. I give her time to catch her breath before she says, "well, I guess its time for the main event"

I got on top of her and slowly pushed my member inside her, she yelled out in pleasure

"Lopunny, you're so tight" I said, I was then stopped by her hymen, I looked at her and she nodded and I pushed through and teared it, she yelped in pain, I stopped to she if she was ok, "don't worry, keep going" she said, I didn't want to hurt her because her body is smaller than mine, but she then told me, "faster, harder" I did as told, her moans became screams, as I kept speeding up, her tight hole was pushing me to my limits and she was also reaching hers

"Zach, I'm going to cum" she said inbetween breaths

"me too" I quickly said

"I'm...I'm...cumming!" she screamed, her back arched and she came, her pussy tighted around my member and sent me over the edge, spilling my seed into her, I got off of her and layed next to her, I looked over at her to see she was unconsious, I was also tired, I kissed her on the cheek and said "good night, Lopunny" and fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, I opened my eyes to see everyone in the room, I quickly try to cover myself up to find that I had my clothes on, not only that but I was clean and so was the bed, I was clueless on how this happened, "but, how, whaa...?" I muttered, Lopunny saw this and said, "how are you doing? Can I get you anything? Do you need water or-" she was quickly saying before I stopped her and whispered, "Lopunny, what the heck is going on? how am I clean? hows the bed clean? What happened?"

"oh, you don't need to worry about that, you just lay down and I'll take care of everything" she said in a sweet motherly manner, I was puzzled by this, she had the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face and, I guess, that made me smile. Moments later she brought over breakfast for me, pancakes with syrup, eggs, bacon and OJ, hmmm, breakfast in bed, cool, until she sat down in a chair next to the bed with a smile on her face and watched me eat.

"hey, dont you want something to eat?" I asked, shes usually starving

"no, I'm good" I almost choked on the bacon

"cmon, I instist" I said, she looked like she was frustrated by this, like I had done her wrong

"fine..." she grumpily said, I then thought up of how to talk about how this happened, until I remember that I'm psychic

"Lopunny, seriously, how am I clean?" I psychically asked

"well, Serperior came into the room about two hours later and saw us like that, she woke me up and asked to clean this all up, I rolled you off the bed by accident and got rid of the sheets, I dragged you to the shower, got you cleaned up and dressed you-"

"did Serperior..." I neverously asked

"ummm, yeah..."

"fuck"

"as I was saying, I dressed you and put you back in bed like nothing happened, I then cleaned myself and here we are"

"I slept all night"

"yep"

I then spoke aloud, "I'm getting up" I got the food off of me and went to the table were Serperior and Gible was eating, I looked over at her and she said, "so, did you two have fun last night?" wink, wink

"Serperior, I'm eating, and Gibles right there" I glared at her, she just snickered and kept eating

"wow, you were really tired, daddy" Gible said to me

"yeah, I was, so what did you do with Serperior?" Ignoring answering a question that I knew would come up

"oh, well, we went out to see Alakazam and then we went to see the planes, it was so cool! There was this one plane and-and it was huge and-and big and so cool!" he was really excited about it

"oh, wow, that sounds cool"

We got done eating, it was kinda weird though, Lopunny was actling like a maid to me, did I really make her that happy? Well, I just enjoyed it

"ok, I'm ready to face the gym" I said, now getting ready, I felt like I could take on the world

"you can count me in" Lopunny said confidently with me

"meh, whatever" Serperior said

"um, daddy?" Gible asked

"yeah, what?"

"whats the gym?" he questioned

"oh, its a place were you face a gym leader to test out your pokemon skills and evolve the friendship between your pokemon, if you win you get a badge" I opened up my badge case to show him

"ohhh, can I see them" he said, he had a twinkle in his eye

"sure" I said, I handed him the case and he seemed to be marveled by the shiny badges

"Alakazam" I said over to him, he was on the chair meditating, when I got a sneaky idea

I walk over to him quitly and, without warning him, clap my hands so hard near his ears, he jumps and falled back on the chair

"ahahahaha!"

"very funny, Zach"

"it was!" I could see him getting angry at me, so I stop to be nice and we walk over to the gym

"daddy! look, look, thats the plane I was talking about!" he said, pointing at the biggest plane I've ever seen

"wow, thats really cool" he looks at me and smiled, and we walk over to the gym, ready to face Skyla

(authors note: this was the first ever, I think its called a lemon, that I've ever done, so if its bad well sorry, next chapter, we face Skyla

Whos going to win?

Whos next?

Epic Adventures of Zach!

:P)


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(authors note: listening to some awesome dubstep while writing, wub,wub,wub,wub)

As we entered the gym it seemed to be a cargo hanger that was converted into a gym, the gym was weird, like every other gym, there were these guys that were saying I had to take a canon to get over to her, "like hell I'm doing that!", at that I asked Alakazam, "can you teleport us over there?" I pointed to the spot were I saw Skyla

"certainly" he said and in a flash, we were there

"woah!" Skyla was startled at the trainers that appeared out of no where

"I don't feel so good..." Gible stated, he was looking green around the gills (ha, pun)

"teleporting can do that to people and Pokemon with weak stomachs" I said

"well, hi! I'm Skyla, the Mistralton city gym leader" she said, sticking out her hand

"hey, I'm Zach, can't wait for the battle" returning the hand shake, she then looked into my eyes for a moment, no moving, after a few mments I asked

"uh, is there something wrong?" I said, she then shook her head like she was shaking something off

"oh...uh, no...it just that your eyes are so...mesmerizing" she laughed

"uh, thank you?" was that a complimate or insult?

"sure thing, now lets battle!" she got to the other side of the field, ok, game plan time. ok what's good against flying, lets see, electric, rock and...ice, ice beam, Lopunny, uh, no, I don't want to see her get hurt...I'll just ask

"hey, Lopunny, you ok going out there?"

she looked at me, "sure, anything for you" she said in a sweet loving tone, I felt kinda bad, I set out on hopes of pokemon liberation, but thats not going to happen if Lopunny treats me like her master...

She stepped out on the field ready for battle

"ok, your up Swoobat!" and from the red beam of light came swoobat

"alright, I'm gonna rain hell from the skys above" um, ok?

"Lopunny, use ice beam!" I shouted, she fired it off but Swoobat easily dodged it

"ha, as long as I keep a distance, you aint hitting nothing" she proudly said, "now, Swoobat, use acrobatics!" she elegantly came at Lopunny

"dodge it!" Swoobat was fast, but because of the distance, Lopunny was able to dodge

"quickly, use ice beam!" Lopunny fired it and it hit sending swoobat flying

"ok, use assurance" crap, Swoobat flew in and hit Lopunny, damage was double because it was just hit

"owwww" Lopunny cried out

"Lopunny, are you ok?" she looked back at me

"yeah, I'm fine.."

"ok" I unsuringly said

"Swoobat, amnesia!" and Swoobat seemed to forget and uped its special defence

I thought up a great idea, "ok, use quick attack" she sped after her a high speeds until she was under her, "use high jump kick" Lopunny jumped up until she was face to face with swoobat, "point blank ice beam!' ans Lopunny fired, making Swoobat fall to the ground unconcious

"dodge that!" I proundly stated

"cocky little...come on out Unfezant!" and her Unfezant appeared, "try doing that a second time"

"Lopunny use ice beam" but again, they were able to dodge it

"use air slash" and Lopunny was hit by a blade of air

"ahhhhh" she cried as she flew backwards, skidding on the ground, bruises were now covering her body

"Lopunny!"

"I'm fine, its just a scratch" she stated, but I knew that wasn't it

"ok...use ice beam!" crap, I have to come up with something, c'mon Zach, think!

"dodge and use quick attack" Unfezant flew into Lopunny, blood came out of her mouth as she fell backwards

"Lopunny!" I ran out on the field to help her

"I'm...fine..." she weakly said

"like hell!" I picked her up, sprayed her with a hyper potion and set her down, "rest for now" she nodded and I looked back at Skyla, she was going to pay for that

"hmmm, I think this just got more interesting" she said, now looking at me

"Alakazam, lets finish this..." I'm now set on getting this done

"ok, Unfezant, use air slash!"

"alakazam, use psychic" Unfezant released the attack as Alakazam was using psychic, the air slash hit Alakazam before he could hurt her, a cloud of smoke surrounded him

"wow, that was close, now use quick attack" and Unfezant flew into the smoke

"teleport!" and Alakazam appeared out of no where, "follow it up with psychic!" Alakazam got hold of Unfezant as the smoke cleared, she flinched and fell to the ground

"now psycho cut" blades of psychic power hit her before she could get up and knocked her out

"talk about hitting a person while shes down..." Skyla said, I just smiled, I then felt Gible tugging on my pants

"yeah, what is it?" I kneeled down to him

"is Lopunny going to be fine?" he asked in a sad tone

"yeah, of course, shes going to be fine, ok? I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you guys" I smiled at him to show that it was ok

"ok..." he unsurily said, I stood back up

"its up to you now, go Swanna!" skyla shouted, her Swanna came out, shouting

"ok, lets finish this!" swanna shouted, ready to avenge its fellow comrade

"keep talking like that and you will surely lose" Alakazam said with a smirk

"errrr" Swanna growled at Alakazam

"Swanna, use aerial ace!" she got ready coming straight for Alakazam and before he could react got hit

"arrrgghhh" he yelled as he was hit

"no, c'mon Alakazam, use psychic!" Alakazam shook it off and got hold of Swanna and hurt her pretty bad with psychic energy

"oh, Swanna! I'll get you for that, use air slash!" a blade of air came and hit Alakazam in the chest, knocking him out

"ohhh, you've got to be kidding me" I said running out to Alakazam, I helped him to get out, got a super potion and healed him up

Fuck, what do I do, if I use Serperior she'll get mauled, and theres no way in hell I'm using Gible, Fuck

"well, who are you going to use now, maybe that little Gible of yours" Skyla pointed to him with a sinister grin, I swear to god I thought she used leer on him and he hid behind me

"she scares me" he said, I looked at him and decided to make a choice, I walked out onto the field...

"um, excuse me, what do you think your doing?" she asked

"I'm fighting your Swanna" I said, I got in a boxing stance

"ha, you can't be serious" she laughed

"what? scared I'll woop you little birds ass"

"excuse me, say that again" Swanna was getting angry, thats it, if I get swanna angry enough, she'll just attack anyway and I can win

"c'mon, lets go, chicken" antaginizing her

"ok, thats it!" Swanna came straight for me with quick attack, I used extrasensory and dodged it

"Swanna, stop!" but Swanna ignored her orders

"missed me little birdy" I taunted

"shut up!" she yelled and went for aerial ace, I raced torward her. to me everything was in slow motion as she was about to hit me I slid under her, as she continued above me, I got a stone edge ready and threw them at her as she followed through, when she slowed down to look behind her she got a face full of rocks and fainted

Skyla stood there speechless and everyone was in shock, until Gible cheered for me, "yeah, you did it daddy! go daddy!"

"what just happened...?" Skyla confusely asked

"I won, what does it look like?" Skyla looked at me for a moment, she started to quietly laugh, then burst out laughing, "man, you've got some guts, ok, ok, you win" she shrugged her shoulders and presented me with the badge

"well, here you go" she said giving me the badge

"sweet, thanks" I said, grabbing it and putting it in my case, boom 6 badges

"hey, do you think you could teach me some of those moves?"

"its alot more complaicated than it looks, trust me" then she just shrugged

"well, ok" she then pointed to her right, "the cannon back to the exit is over-" I stopped her

"uh, no, I'll just walk out" I grabbed Alakazam and Serperior got Lopunny and we went to the Pokemon center

We entered and as soon as nurse Joy saw them got them to the back and I waited nervously in the waiting room with Serperior and Gible as she treated them

"ahhh, fuck, I should of switched her out" I angerily said to myself

"its not your fault, the reason you kept her in there was because she wanted to stay in" Serperior consulted

"but I'm the one responsible for you guys and should of taken action way before I did"

"Zach, she stayed in for you because she really loves you, and as long as you two are ok, isn't that the only thing that matters" looking into my eyes

"yeah, I guess you're right, thanks Serperior" smiling at her

"man, without me here, you would of probably sulked around, feeling bad for yourself and eventually commited suicide..." I looked at her shocked, then I remember Gible was there and when I looked at him he had tears in his eyes. he quickly ran up to me, sobbing and saying, "please don't leave me daddy!" hugging onto me for dear life

"Serperior!" I growled at her, she just smiled and I craddled Gible to calm him down

half hour later Alakazam got out, "hey, weres Lopunny?"

"she had some more "serious" damage" the doctor told me

"can I see her?" I asked

"yes, you may" he took me to a room, were I saw Lopunny, sitting up in bed with gauze wrapped all around her

"oh my, Lopunny" I rushed up to her

"Zach, I'm fine" she said giving me a hug, I had tears in my eyes

"yeah right, you look like a mummy" I laughed hugging her, she lightly laughed herself

"she'll need to stay one more day until shes healed" the doctor said

"thanks you doctor"

"its quite alright, you can stay here for the night, ok?, I'll tell the nurse"

"thanks" I said, as I sat down in a chair looking at her, but for some reason couldn't keep my eyes open and eventually fell asleep, knowing she was fine, we were all fine

(authors note: well, Zach fights and wins against that Swanna. Sorry, Skyla, it had to be done, next is Chapter 25 and as always, have nice day (FPS Russia quote))


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(authors note: Welcome to a Special Chapter 25, hope you like it!)

I awoke to light coming from the window, I checked my watch to see it was 9:00 a.m. Gible was on my lap and the others were in different places, I tried to yawn quietly but it woke up Gible

"hmmm, its early...5 more minutes" he groggily said, that gave me a laugh, I would always say that to my mom

"sure buddy" I said, he snuggled into my stomach and I put my arm around him and just sat there, thinking about how perfect this moment was, it was quiet, it was early, and I was with my son, perfect. Unfortunately, I fell back asleep and when I woke it was to Lopunny shaking me awake

"hm, wha...?" I said, you ever get that thing that happens that when you open your eyes, you're like totally blind and you need a few minutes for your eyes to dilate, that happened to me

"give me a second, I can't see..." I said, and after a moment they were fine, "ok, what now?" the doctor came over to me, "well, your Lopunny is just fine" he said with a smile

"well, that's great" I looked over to her, "well, let's go" she seemed eager, we got up, exited the center and started going down route 7, it was weird because of these huge post that were overlooking the area and people balancing and walking on them

"uh, no" I said, just going around it, I checked my map to see that we were near Celestial tower

"oh, cool, let's check out Celestial tower..."

"what's at Celestial tower?" Lopunny asked

"oh, nothing but dead Pokémon and ghost" Serperior said like it was nothing

"g-g-ghost" Gible shivered on my head

"hey, don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you, you know that"

"ok..." he shyly said

As we kept walking we found it, I found a sign, "At the top of the tower is a bell, which mourners can ring in remembrance of their lost Pokémon. The bell's sound is said to reflect the nature of the one who rang it." I said aloud, everyone in the group looked down in sorrow, we entered to see Litwick floating all round

"stay away from these tricksters, they are said to be able to steal your souls" and every stayed closer than I wanted to me, "that doesn't mean you can just hover over me, it just means be on defense", everyone except Lopunny backed away, but it was fine for obvious reasons

As we kept going up I could see less and less trainers who seemed to be burnt out, but I was feeling fine and I knew why, full moon. I felt perfectly fine, my team was blasting litwick away so they didn't get effected. We got to the top to see a man with spiked orange hair and a tunic, I got a closer look to find out I knew exactly who it was, "Alder?" I spoke aloud, he turned around to say, "oh, hello there" he seemed sad, he stepped aside to let me ring the bell, but before I did I asked

"what are you doing here?" he looked down, seeming depressed

"My old partner is resting, here in the Celestial Tower. It was the first Pokémon I received when I became a Trainer. I come here to ring the bell and comfort its spirit." he took a pause to continue, "It was a strong Pokémon. It was courageous, noble, and kind... Together, we madly pursued strength... Without even knowing the meaning of strength." he then looked back up at the bell, "But, in the same way that all stories have a beginning and an end, all lives have an end, as well... It was then that I understood that strength isn't something that remains unchanged forever. However, the joy one feels in being with Pokémon-that is the real thing." he gave me a motion saying for me to ring the bell, I walked up and before I rang it said "you know what, I'm not just ringing this bell to mourn the dead, but also to make a promise, a promise to hold onto the people and Pokémon..." I looked over at Lopunny "...I love" I looked back at him, he nodded and I rang it, it made a loud dong with its copper sound. After I rung the bell he got his Druddigon out and hopped on it, as he was about to fly away he asked, "I didn't get your name..."

"its Zach" I yelled at him

"well, Zach, I hope you achieve your goals and dreams" and he flew off, and after a few moments he was out of sight

"hey, Lopunny?" I asked still looking now at the empty sky

"yeah?" she asked, doing the same

"your were right..."

"about what?"

"maybe we should all reflect on the world sometimes, thinking about everything, from the past to the future, and think about what's really important to us and to protect that thing we love" I said, repeating what she told me in Nacrene, she gave a little "ha" then said, "I thought you'd know by now?" I looked at her and she looked at me, "woman are always right"

"well, that's good, you weren't evolved back then, so technically, you weren't a woman, you were a little girl" she just rolled her eyes and Serperior spoke up, "c'mon, this place is depressing" he was right, so we agreed and left.

We kept walking until we reached Twist Mountain, it was a maze and there were so many low level Zubats, but I got an idea

"hey, Gible"

"yeah?"

"lets do some training"

"right now?" he asked, confused

"yeah, but there's a twist"

"uh-oh, what?" he sacredly asked

"your opponents are those Zubats" I said pointing at them, he looked at me, but then got a determined face on and nodded, that's my boy

He jumped out of my lap and when a Zubat came across we would battle it most of the time it was this

"Gible, use tackle!" he would run at the Zubat and scare it away

"good job, Gible" he looked back and smiled, Lopunny had the, "he's so cute 3" face on and we continued venturing on through the cave.

Then, suddenly, it went quiet, there were no miners and no zubats, nothing.

"gible, come back over here, something's off..." I looked around and stood still, and I couldn't hear a single sound

"Zach, what's going on?" Lopunny asked, scared

"I don't know, it's like there's no one but us..."

"Leave now" I heard a voice echo throughout the cave

"who are you? show yourself!" I shouted off into darkness

A black figure hovering over the ground appeared, it had white on top with shadow arms

"Zach, we have to leave" I heard Alakazam say, I looked over at him to see a look I've never before saw in him, the look of absolute fear.

"who are you?" I demanded

"I am the king of dreams and nightmare, ruler over the shadow world, I am Darkrai" he said with a cold expression, almost murderous

"what happened to all the Pokémon? Why are you here? Tell me!"

"watch your tongue, little boy. I have no reason to kill you, so leave!" he said, his stare, it was like he was looking into my fears, I had the thought of taking him on, until Alakazam told me

"Zach! We are leaving, with or without" I had no choice, I can't take this guy by myself, but then an eruption occurred throughout the cave and suddenly people were filling the area, I grabbed my Pokémon and hid for cover.

It was Team Galactic, I took a look at my team to calm them down, I heard them talking as we laid low

"operation nightmare was a success, we have Darkrai" I heard one of them say, I looked over to see Darkrai trying to fight his way out of some sort of electric barrier

"we have to save him" I told my team, they looked at me like I was insane

"Zach, be reasonable" Alakazam pleaded

"I don't know much about Darkrai, but he's not evil, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and right now, we have to stop Team Galactic" they looked at each other looking for an answer

"Well, fearless leader, do you have a plan?" Serperior asked, I looked over to get some more information, they seemed to have hundreds, even thousands, of guys there, all setting up base, they didn't seem to know we were there because we were hidden behind some rocks from the explosion

"first, we need to free Darkrai, he's our only way for getting out of here with a change, then we take down Team Galactic" I did only have a minute to come up with something

"ok, now what?" I saw a guard coming our way

"we take out this guy" as he came around the rock, Serperior grabbed him with vine whip and I knocked him out, I looked and said, "I'm gonna hate this" I said, taking off my clothes

"Zach, what are you doing!?" Lopunny yelled, blushing

"I'm putting on his clothes, I'm going to blend in and free him, I'll give you the signal to come out and attack" I said now finishing putting on his clothes. They were a perfect fit, which felt kinda ominous.

I looked like one of them and came around the rock, there were alot of guys inspecting the area, I saw the machine the guys came in with, they now looked like labs instead of drillers now, I pulled away from everyone else and got to a spot near Darkrai to telepathically talk to him

"I'm going to get you out" I said now trying to hide from everyone, he seemed to recognize me

"why would you do such a thing for me, human?" he sounded annoyed more than angry

"because I don't think your such a bad guy and you and I both hate Team Galactic, unless you would like to stay in there?"

"do whatever you like, it doesn't concern me..." he was trying to be defiant, but deep down I knew he needed me

"if I free you, does that concern you?" he was silent this time, "sit tight and I'll free you. By the way, my names Zach..." I got up walking around again and Darkrai resumed like nothing happened. There were lots of people with tablets around darkrai and one woman with the controller, she seemed to be in control of the shield, she had red hair and was the only one that looked different, I walked over to her calmly and asked in a grunt like voice

"Madam, my I have a word with you?"

"What is it you need?" I then quickly balled up my fist and punched her square in the jaw, blood flew out of her mouth as she was falling on the ground, grunts were in shock at this in disbelief, I grabbed the remote in mid-air, looked for the release button, which took like a second, and punched it, the grunt now had their focus on the free Darkrai on the loose, trying to shoot it with lasers, but it was too late, Darkrai was using dark voids and taking them out by hundreds, that was the signal and now my team was taking them out, Darkrai was now using dark pulses and I was using psychic on them to take them out, they were now in a frenzy to get out, taking out thousands of people and when the dust settled and with me back in my normal clothes, I went up to the now conscious leader

"Who are you? Why are you here? Who's the boss?" I asked, she laughed and talked like she wasn't afraid

"I am Mars, we were sent here to capture Darkrai to use his power" she looked over at him who was now standing with my team listening "and Cyrus is going to kill you once he finds you" she said with an evil stare, but then suddenly her eyes went cold and she went into a blank stare off into space

"hello? Mars? MARS!" I said, but she wasn't responding, I then heard Darkrai say

"That's what you get for attacking me..." he coldly said, I looked over at him

"what did you do to her?" I wasn't done interrogating her

"Her mind is now wandering the shadow world" he chuckled, I put her down on the ground, softly, this guy...

"Damn it, Darkrai, that not how we deal with things, bring her back" I demanded to this "king"

"can't, what's done has been done, she has to find her own way out, it usually takes about 4 hours" he said with a smile, at least she was going to be fine, but it doesn't give him the right-

Suddenly, we then saw another Darkrai appear, "Brother, why must you always be harsh, he did just save you?" he said in a more caring tone

"I didn't need his help, I could have done it on my own!" he said and started to walk away, the other Darkrai shook his head and went to us

"I'm sorry for my brothers rather rude behavior, I wish you to thank you and to return the favor" he said

"oh, no, you don't need to do anything, we just like to help Pokémon, it's kind of what we do"

"oh, well if that's the case, my I assist you in your journey, it has been my dream to help Pokémon, but Pokémon and people alike have been afraid of me because I am a Darkrai. Maybe if I join you I could really be something" this shocked me at how deep and compassionate this Darkrai was compared to his brother

"you can join me if you want, I'm not forcing you into anything, ok?" I said, he was nice and if that's truly what he wishes, who am I to stop him? He nodded and I walked up to him and held out my hand, "welcome to the team, Darkrai" I said, he returned the hand shake, I showed him my team, might as well get him acquainted, as he was talking with Serperior, Alakazam and Gible, Lopunny went up to me and whispered

"are you sure it's a good idea, taking him in and such, dark types can be mischievous..."

"its ok, he seems like a nice guy and I want you to treat him like family and with open arms, ok?"

"ok..." she hesitantly said. Gible came running up to me and said, "daddy, this Darkrai is a lot nicer than his brother"

"hey, Gible?"I asked Gible, I kneeled down to his level "you did really good, you hear me, I'm so proud of you", he was first shocked, but then he started to cry, not out of sadness, but joy, and hugged me tightly, "thank you so much" he said hugging me, I picked him up and Darkrai looked at me and Gible, "are we ready to go?" he asked, ready to leave his home

"yeah, let's get out of here" I said, as I started to lead the group, Darkrai looked back and shouted, "goodbye, brother, I hope to see you again in the future" there was no response, but Darkrai still smiled, knowing that his brother is still his brother, and that will never change, and as we exited the cave, I could tell that my life will never be the same...


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(authors note: ok,it took me 3 days but its longer now, I'm trying to make it more, "descriptive", so here ya go, 2600+ words, enjoy, leave a review and such.

Zgamer out!)

If you saw us coming out of that cave, you would of thought we were the weirdest bunch in the world. I have a Lopunny holding onto my should, a Gible on my head calling me "daddy", but most noticlably, a Darkrai following. People just looked at us, shocked at the sight, kinda made me laugh, even if it was in a bad way.

But I'm not done there, Alakazam and Darkrai kept eyeing each other up (because of there types, darkpsychic) but they never got in a fight or argued, it was more of a friendly rivalry thing. As for Serperior, well, she was...Serperior-

"so, Darkrai, how many people have you killed?" she calmly asked, I looked at her, shocked that she had to ask that of all things

"Serperior! what the hell!? what kind of question is that?" I yelled at her, that was the impression you want to make on Darkrai?

"what? He is a Darkrai after all..." now shes stereo-typing, what next?

"I don't mind answering. Serperior, I have killed lots of people-" thats unsettling "-during the 2nd great Pokemon war that was over 200 years ago, but after seeing that I didn't want to do it anymore, all those Pokemon who lost theirs souls, it was just too much for me. My brother, on the other hand, was one of those Pokemon that would fight till the end, I thought it was so...foolhearted of him, to do so..." he said trying to sum it up, Serperiors face was now one of sadness, not very funny now, is it?

"um, how old are you exactly...?" I asked, he looked over at me

"I am 974 years old" wow, hes pretty old, but he is kinda immortal

"wow, you've been around a long time, what kind of places have you been too?" I asked, it took a minute of him as he thought.

"well, I've been to hundreds of places before that cave, I just don't remember them all" he said rubbing the back of his head, understandable I guess

"I can tell you I've beem around Sinnoh and Hoenn, but its probably radically different now" he told me

I got to the pokemon center, nurse Joy was also one of those people shocked at us, even is she was trying to hide it, I could tell. We got our room key and entered, Serperior went straight for the bed, curled up, and fell asleep in one swiff motion.

"someones tired" I said jokingly

"well, we were wandering around those caves along time and it took its toll" Lopunny looked worn out, I looked around and Alakazam also looked tired and Gible fell asleep on my head

"thats why I liked those caves, it never gets boring, especially when you get visits from the gods" he explained, it took me a minute to register what he said

"wait, you get visits from gods? like Palkia, Mew, Ho-oh, Celebii, those kinds of gods?"

"well, yeah, not all of them because Ho-oh moves around alot, but Celebii and Mew, they always play around, Palkia doesn't like it in the human world, nor does Dialga, though, they're always to busy fighting" wow, this is something I didn't expect, we took a seat in our little living room there and talked

"well, how about you now?" he said, I didn't really know what to talk about

"why? can't you just see inside my head?" sometimes its just easier, though then I thought about that night with Lopunny and regreted saying that

"I don't like to do that, thats your privacy and has nothing to do with me" phew, dodged a bullet there

"Alakazam, take note of that..." Alakazam just looked at me like I offended him, he use to always invade it and it got annoying

"well, what do you want to know?" I asked

"how about...your interest? What you like to do and dont like, stuff like that"

"well, I like to make everyone happy and get people to laugh, but sometimes I'm just lazy, I like the thought of treating pokemon as equals and the thought of pokemon liberation. I don't like team rocket and team galactic...or pickles, I hate pickles", that got a laugh outta him, he kept asking until we reached the subject of love

"umm, well, I'm in love with... Lopunny, she's just so beautiful and smart and nice" I was getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about her

"oh, a Pokemon? I never understood why people have such a hard time thinking thats wrong, if your in love with someone then does something like that matter?" thank you for understanding!

"I don't know, maybe its just a human thing" I said shrugging

"hmmm, your talking more like a Pokemon than a human?" he raised his eyebrows

I told him about the incident at Relic Castle

"oh, so your like part Pokemon and such, thats why your eyes were so interesting to me" he said then he got angry, "those team rocket people seem very evil, stealing pokemon, its just wrong" then his expression changed again

"I remember Relic Castle, I wonder if Volcarona is still guarding the place after all these years, I just don't understand what happened, 300 years ago the place was doing just fine, the kingdom, I mean"

I was about to aske more until I suddenly got a call from Foster

"hey, whats up?" I asked, he didn't look very happy, uh-oh

"um, Zach, can you tell me why we got reports of, I don't know? a thousand unconcious team galactic troops in a cave!" he yelled, I may have forgot to tell him that

"or, hmm, how about the fact that we also got reports of you walking around with a Darkrai!" I could almost feel the anger he was putting off

"I didn't think the Pokemon I got concerned you..."

"not when its a legendary! Please, just tell us these things, ok? I'm too busy to get angry so, for now, I got a mission for you. In a couple of days, N is going to go to dragon spiral tower to catch Zekrom, we need you to make sure no one interupts this, got it?"

"ok, I got it, I won't let you down" hopefully

"before I let you go, I want to make one thing clear, make sure Darkrai doesn't try to interupt it" and he was gone, why would Darkrai try to do anything wrong?

"um, Darkrai? Do you know about Reshiram and Zekrom?" his face seemed to go into a sort of story-mode phase

"yes, the origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokemon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different, in life and truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger and they began to argue, then fight, over who's side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokemon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin.  
The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences, and equally declared there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward."

"so what do you think happened?"

"I heard a story that they were turned into 2 different stones after the great battle, the light stone for Reshiram and the dark stone for Zekrom, to rest afterward and that only the ones with true intensions, for either the truth or ideals, can awaken them, or at least, thats what I heard..." he said

"so N is going to try to reach his true ideals by awakening zekrom so he can reach his true ideals, having Pokemon liberation" I said aloud, I mean, it makes sense

"Zach, I don't know if thats a good idea" Darkrai said

"but its Pokemon liberation, shouldn't Pokemon have just as equal rights as human?"

"I don't know, I think theres something else behind all that, it just seems to good to be true" I guess he did have a point, there were some stuff that they've done that didn't add up, but I'm pretty sure it was nothing.

"well, there's nothing we can do about it now, all we can do is wait, until then, I'm going to bed, its late, anyway, I want to make sure your comfortable, ok?"

"thank you, I really appriciate this" he was very sincere

"its nothing, good night" Lopunny and alakazam were already in bed, so I just climbed in and slept.

I was in a field, it was weird because I looked around and couldn't see anyone but it was relaxing, I couldn't make sense of my feelings

"hello, anyone there?" I yelled out

"Zach! Finally, I've looked everywhere for you" I heard Lopunny yell from behind, I turned around to see her run up to me

"um, why are we here?" I was clueless

"geez, you already forgot? It our anniversary and you said we should go for a picnic, remember?" she questioned me, I look down to see a wedding ring on my hand and one on hers

"oh, I remember, so lets go..." I'll played along to see how this plays out, we went through a forest to a clearing were there was a tent and a picnic ready to set up

"I'm gonna get this set up, can you get Ruby? shes probably asleep in the tent" she asked of me, Ruby? I guess there only one way to find out, I go into the tent to see a girl Buneary sleeping

"um, Ruby? get up, we're set up" I asked nervously, I had a good idea of what was going on, but couldn't believe it

"huh..." she looked around sleepily, then she saw me, she looked like what Lopunny looked like before she evolved, except she had my red eyes instead of Lopunnys green

"cmon, the picnics ready"

"oh, ok daddy" she got up and ran out of the tent, I got back out and there was a feast infront of us now. I was now for some reason really hungry, before Lopunny ate she said, "you know what, everything that I could have wanted is right infront of me right now and I couldn't be happier"

"Lopunny, I love you so much, come here" I said moving over to her playfully

"Zach, not infront of Ruby..." she smiled "fending" me off

"what? its just an anniversary kiss"

"well, ok" she said, I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was "this is the happiest day of my life..." from Lopunny

I woke up to find my self looking at the ceiling

"I knew it was a dream, but it felt so right...why?" I said contiplating it, I looked over to see Lopunny wide awake, "what were you dreaming about that felt right?" she asked

"well, uh...I was...uhhhhh..." fuck, come on, Zach, say something

"was it about me?" she said smiling

"uh, yeah..."

"what about me?" she asked

I looked away, afraid of her reaction, "we were celebrating our one year anniversary of our... marrige?" I looked at her and she was blushing bright red, "...ok..." she nervously told me which I took it as continue, "and we were celebrating it with our daughter" she was now heavily blushing, after nervously sitting there for what seemed like forever, but was 5 minutes, she asked with out looking at me, "what as her name?"

"Ruby..."

"why do you think we would name her that?" she asked, I looked back at her to explain, "she had Ruby red eyes like me" I said, before we could discuss this futher I got up because I was starting to get really unconfortable, "I'm going to take a shower" I quickly said, I got some new clothes and ran in there.

After a calming, relaxing shower I felt renewed and full of energy, everyone else seemed to be awake except, ironicly, Darkrai. You'd think the "king of dreams" wouldn't need sleep, but I guess you'd be wrong.

"yo, Darkrai?" he was sleeping in a somewhat meditating position, he opened his eyes and looked around and saw me, "oh, are we going?"

"uh, yeah..." well that was weird

"so, guys, I was thinking we could battle the gym while we wait for N to arrive"

"hm, what are these gym battles, are we in danger?" darkrai asked

"no, its kinda like a friendly competition to see who's stronger, it's kina like sparring, but at the end of the day, everyones ok" I explained the rules and he seemed to understand

"oh, that sounds fine" he said, relaxing from his "ready-to-fight" pose, I got dex out to find out his moves

"Darkrai, the pitch-black Pokemon. To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However, it means no harm." sounds exactly like him... and the opposite of his brother

"so you know psychic, dark void, dream eater, and dark pulse, thats really good"

"well, I've had hundreds of years to get strong, so there was no rush"

"well, now that you mention it, it doesn't take long for you to level up if your immortal, you probably reached top in the first 100 years" I had no idea if that was true or not, I just took a shot in the dark

"it was actual 150, but you were close" its funny how nonchalant we were about this walking over to the gym.

The gym was horrible to get through, we were slidding all over the place and fell down muliple times, or should I say I was, Darkrai can just floats, Alakazam teleported without me (what the fuck, man?), Serperior easily slid around so it was basically me, Lopunny and Gible, but I held onto Gible so it was more of me and lopunny falling on our asses because I didn't want Gible to get hurt, he still is small.

I finally made if after falling probably 20 times.

"Alakazam, why didn't you teleport me over here?"

"I thought it would be funny" he said with a smile on his face, not cool

I stumbled my way over to Brycen

"welcome train-" my anger cut him off

"why the hell did you make it so hard to get over here! I have bruises all up and down my legs!" I pulled up my pant legs to show him the bruises, some of the spots on my leg were purple because I fell so hard

"oh, I'm sorry" he said

"sorry ain't gonna fix my leg!" I said still showing him my leg, "whatever, lets just get this going. I'm Zach, your brycen, I want the Ice badge, lets battle" I was now frustrated and wanted to ice my leg that was burning, he then looked at the Darkrai following me

"wow, you have a Darkrai, you must be a great trainer to of caught something like that"

"well, I don't really catch any of my pokemon. I don't believe that Pokemon should be in pokeballs, I don't want to feel like I own them, I want to treat them as my equals because they have feelings and I believe it helps me bond with them more..." being able to talk about my thoughts helped me calm down and forget about my injuries

"wow, you feel very strongly about your pokemon, don't you?" he smiled

I looked at Lopunny, "you could say that..." she blushed

"well, let us begin!"


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(authors note: I'm not gonna lie, I actually forgot to write this up because I've been so busy with work, but here's chapter 27. So, no...I'm not dead)

Right now theres a fight between good Zach and evil Zach whether I should use Darkrai or not

"don't use him, he's too over powered for Brycen and its not fair!" good Zach said on my left shoulder

"who cares, I say we wipe this guy out and continue with our journey" evil Zach said on my right, whipping his red devil tail around

"Darkrai didn't sign up to beat gym leaders, all he wanted to do was help Pokemon, doing this would be taking advantage of him and wouldn't be treating him as an equal!" good Zach said and he was right

"fine, if ya want to lose and disappoint N, then go ahead, lose" ahh, fuck, I don't want that either

"umm, Zach? you alright?" I heard Darkrai say behind me

"uh, yeah" I unconfidently said

"ok, so are we gonna battle or not?" he asked, determination now all over his face

"umm, are you ok going in?" I asked despite my good judgement

"sure, why not?" and he went onto the field

"ha, I won, take that you stupid angel" evil Zach yelled at good Zach

"I hope you made the right judgement" good Zach said to me, and they both left

"go, Vanillish" Brycen yelled, and out of the red beam appeared Vanillish, Vanillish froze at the sight of Darkrai

"ohhh, fuck, no. I'm gonna get mauled by that Darkrai!" the Vanillish said in fear

"please, Vanillish, do this for me" Brycen said with pleading eyes

"what part of "fuck, no" didn't you understand?" wow, what a rude Vanillish

"ugh, fine, return" Brycen gave up on Vanillish so technically I won that fight, "go, Cryogonal!" and now on the field was Cryogonal

"ohhh, a Darkrai!" he said getting a grin on his face that creeped me out, "this is gonna be soooo much fun" he said it like a psychopath

"uhh, ok? Darkrai, use psychic!" I shouted, Darkrai hit Cryogonal and he fainted instantly, good Zach seemed to have been right

"wow, one hit! impressive!" Brycen said astonished by Darkrai, "well, now its up to you, go Beartic!" Beartic came out with a loud roar and didn't seem scared by Darkrai at all

"Darkrai, use dark pulse!" Darkrai unleashed a pulse that went out on the floor like a shock wave, when it hit Beartic he fainted and I had essentially won, my entire team was shocked by how lightning quick that match was compared to all my other matches

"well, Zach, you have beaten me, hear is your freeze badge" he emphasized the freeze part because I said Ice badge when I got here

"uh, thanks" I said, I pulled out my case and put it in there, "ok, one more badge and we can enter the league, guys"

"arrggghhh! I didn't get to fight!" Serperior yelled in frustration

"so you wanted to get hurt?" I jokingly said

"no, I could of totally wiped them out, but no, you had to go OP (over powered) on them and use Darkrai" she yelled infrustration

"fine, when we get to Opelucid city, guess who's first on the chopping block" I frustratedly told her like she wasn't going to last

"I wouldn't want it any other way" she said with a grin

When we got outside, Lopunny asked the question first, "so, now what?" I had no idea and everyone else seemed to have no idea as well because they all looked at me like I had a plan.

"uhhh, I really have no idea" they practically fell over

"well, we could go to the Moor of Icirrus" Darkrai spoke up, which got Lopunnys attention, she seemed to now be hovering over Darkrai, ready to see what he would say

"oh, whats that?" intently listening to Darkrai

"well" he back away from Lopunny "the Moor of Icirrus is suppose to be the place were the swords of justice are at, Corbalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. Last time I saw them they were teaching some kind of pony pokemon, I think its name was Keldea...Keldeo...something like that" now that sounds interesting

"well, ok, lets go" I then remembered Gible was on my head...asleep

"ummm..." I said holding him now

"hey, Zach, I'll take Gible to the Pokemon center and watch over him" she said taking him

"are you sure?"

"yeah, its fine...but your gonna owe me later" she then shot me a lusty look, which got a blush from me

"ok, I'll make it up to you"

"good" and she walked away from us with Gible in hands

"well, off to the Moor"

~The Moor~

Moor: an expanse of open rolling infertile land, so basically like a swamp

The place was full of puddles so I put my boots on so I didn't soak my shoes. As we were walking through I kept seeing all these rangers and parts of the place looked a little torched

"wow, what happened here?" it looked depressing

"well, it has been destroyed by fires in the past, and many Pokémon were damaged, including Keldeo. Many Pokemon Rangers are now in the Moor to prevent such a fire from reoccurring. The forest is now inhabited only by swamp Pokémon, like Stunfisk." he's like an encyclopedia!

When we got to the Moor, I let Darkrai lead the way, Alakazam and Darkrai kinda hovered over the water, which was only a couple of inches deep, and Serperior seemed to like the water...alot. We kept traveling until we reached an open area with no one around.

"well, were here" I looked around not seeing anything special

"um, were exactly is 'here'?" I then noticed that Darkrai mumbled something under his breath, like he was enchanting something. Suddenly, an opening appeared on the side of a mountain

"shall we proceed" he said and just kept goin. Guess I gotta trust him on this one

The cave was pretty dark, so we went in a sorta single filed line with me up front with the flash light. We came to a huge opening that looked like a place you see only in movies, it was literally an oasis inside of this mountain

"wow" was all I could say

"when the fire broke out, we got most Pokemon in here so they wouldn't get hurt, now its there own little place so they can do whatever they want without fearing of being caught, I come here once in a while to relax" oh, that makes sense, just then I noticed a pokemon come up to us, "Darkrai? is that you?" I heard a femine voice say

"hello Virizion, how are you?" he said. Wait, Virizion! So cool

"I'm doing well. So, who's this human?" Virizion said questioning me

"uh, hi, I'm Zach, how are you?" I said, she seemed displeased by me being here, she turned her attention to Darkrai

"please tell me you didn't get caught by this human, he seems weak" weak! How about I use my psychic on you, then we'll see whos weak!

"Zach, don't you dare! She's part of the swords of Justice for mews sake!" Alakazam yelled in my head

"hmph, fine" I crossed my arms

"he didn't catch me, I voluntarily came with him when team galactic attacked my brother" he then proceeded on telling Virizion about how this 'weak human' saved his brothers life

"wow, you are very brave for taking on a feat like that" Virizion praised me

"not so weak now, huh?" I bragged

"but how are you able to use psychic powers? are you a hybrid pokemon?"

"uh, yeah, but man-made" she was shocked

"wha! man-made? how is that possible?" I told her the story of team rocket at relic castle

"wow, times have changed. First there's pokeballs, and then the next thing you know, people practically can obtain pokemon powers, these teams sound very evil"

"wow, you seem very trusting on this issue?"

"why not? your eyes tell it all" I keep forgeting about my red eyes, I've grown so use to them, "well, how about I show you guys around while we talk?" she asked us

"sure!" I'm gonna meet the Swords of Justice! Awesome!

(authors note: Zach meets the Swords of Justice next time

S K out!)


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(authors note: well, ok, um, I'm not dead, so yeah, alot has happened that I wish not to bring up, I just want to let you guys know, I'm sorry. A month is ridiculous for not posting anything, but that will not happen ever again (I hope) so, this is gonna be short as well but never again, see you in 3 days)

The place is very huge and gorgeous, untouched by man for so many years, it was awe inspiring to say the least.

As we were walking with Virizion, I couldn't help but feel like we were getting this unsettling feeling, like some one was watching us, so I whispered to Alakazam

"hey, Alakazam? do you feel-"

"like were being watched, I know, just play it cool, no sudden movements" he was very serious, it was making me even more nervous at that point, but I stayed calm and kept walking

We came to a clearing were I saw a huge Pokemon sleeping, it looked like a huge bull, so I got my dex out to scan what it was

"Terrakion, the cavern Pokemon, this Pokémon came to the defense of Pokémon that had lost their homes in a war among humans." dex says

"whats that?" Virizion asked

"oh, its a pokedex, I can record what Pokemon I've seen on my journey with it" I say, she seems to understand, then she turns to Terrakion and shouts.

"hey ya big brute, wake up!" he looks up to see me and seems to get angry

"wha?! A human? How did you get in here?" he had a kind of low voice that sounded like he was sick, he then sees Darkrai, "oh, hey Darkrai, how ya been?" totally forgetting about me

"I have been very well, thank you for asking Terrakion" Darkrai seems to always be formal

"no need to be all uptight about it!" he gets up to move but gets stopped by Virizion

"come now, you know your sick" she yells at him

"sorry, just haven't seen him in *achoo* a long time. But more importantly the human, what do we do about him...do we kill him?" that thought brought chills down my spine, would they really kill a human over this place?

"Don't worry, I trust him" Virizion says in a sympathtic tone

"but, hes a human!"

"part human actually"

"you mean like a hybrid or something?"

"yes"

"really, how can you tell?"

"don't worry, I got this" I said, going forward, I then decided to show off and performed a stone edge and hit a nearby tree with my stones I created from the ground, Terrakion and Virizion were stunned as I finished my technic, it kinda made me chuckle a bit

"that was ama-*achoo* amazing" he sneezed all over my new pants! What the heck?

"ew, Arceus! these are my new pants!" I grab a rag out of my bag and clean it up. why does this always happen to me?

"sorry about that *shiff*" he then giggled which made me doubt that

"where's Corbalion?" Virizion ask

"where's hes always at" he says, they seem down at this statement

"hey, whats wrong?" I ask, then look over at me

"corbalion has been... depressed... for a while now" Virizion says

"really, why? What happened?" I say, sitting down at a nearby branch

"well, thats just it, we don't know why. He doesn't seem to sleep and when he does, its for maybe a hour or 2, he hasn't been eating either and has loss weight because of it, he also is always on edge and I'm afraid he reaching a tipping point, I'm really concerned and the hate the feeling that there's nothing I can do" I know that feeling all to well

"have you talked to him about it? Sometimes all you need to do is ask..." I say

"he doesn't talk" Terrakion says, guess they can't approach it the same way Lopunny did with me

"hmmm, let me talk to him" I ask

"like we would ever let you talk to our leader!" a sound comes from the trees, some kind of pony pokemon come out of no where and lands infront of me, he stares at me with a glare that looked like he would attack, so I get ready to attack as well

"Keldeo, stop!" Virizion pleaded

"Zach, back down" I hear Alakazam say, I just ignore him til I know he wasn't going to attack

"I will not let you talk to our leader!" keldeo yells

"I just want to help, I don't want to fight you" I say, still in my fighting position

"like I'll ever trust you, human, you may have our powers but your nothing like us!" he started running at me and I started running at him, ready for our clash to begin

"stop this at once!" I hear a voice call from far away, all stop to see corbalion from far away, except, he was looking not very well, it wasn't a sick look, more like a weak look, there were dark marks under his eyes from the lack of sleep, he looked thinner than usual and had a nervous tick in his eyes, I could hardly believe that was him

"oh my Arceus, is that Corbalion?" I asked to see if anyone listening

"yes..." a sad return comes from Virizion

"what are you doing here human" he looked like wanted me dead

"well..." I nervously started, telling him about Darkrai

"this is not a good time for this, please leave..." he says as he begins to walk away

"Corbalion, whats going on?" I ask with a determined look on my face, he didn't seem to like that

"the problem I face concerns everything in Unova and I have no time to deal with you" and he leaves with a scowl on his face

"whats he talking about?" I ask Virizion

"I hear him mumble to himself about a new enemy hat theatens Unova, its like team...something, I'm sorry I can't help you much more..." at the sound of the word "team" I twitch, "It must have to do with team rocket and team galactic, they must be planning something big, maybe if I talk to him he will understand..." I think before running after Corbalion

~Outside Iccuris City~

"These bonds that we have created, these memories I hold so dear, all of our time we spent together, all taken away because of one person...one pokemon... Don't worry, Zach, I will make you realize how much you mean to me, I don't care what this pokemon believes, you will be mine..." the girl says, running torward the town, willing to find her love

~Near Dragon Spiral Tower~

"N, we are closing in on the location, Dragon Spiral Tower. Everything is running according to plan" A Plasma soilder states as the flying ship closes in upon said location

"Finally, Pokemon liberation is at hand and we can both finally live in harmony" N says with determination on his face, "The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova-and win the hearts and minds of everyone we face"

~In Dragon Spiral Tower~

"Is our Joint Operation Plan in effect?" a Galactic grunt says in a radio as his little team secretly hides through out the complex of the tower

"yes, sir, Team Rocket has done a great job planning out our ambush plan for Team Plasma, everything is 100% a go" the man on the other side of the radio replies

"exellent" the grunt says to himself, "and as soon as team plasma and team rocket are out of the way and we control reshiram, no one in Unova will be able to stop us" he say laughing

~Team Rocket Base~

"we hear you, over and out" a team rocket agent says in the radio before turning it off and facing Giovanni, "sir, can we trust team Galactic?" he ask before Giovanni gets a grin on his face, "once we have reshiram, there services will no longer be needed and they can be "dissposed" of" he turns his chair torward a window, "with reshiram we will finally be able to take over unova, once and for all"

(authors note: well guys, we have multiple people that are all going to clash, I hope you guys enjoy my return and I hope to bring more wonderful chapters)


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(authors note: well, here's chapter 29, I love being able to listen to some awesome music while writing these and it feels great, spring break will end soon but my writing won't, I'm gonna have some writing chapter 30, thats all I'm gonna say)

~Super Secret Pokemon Oasis~

"Corbalion, what "teams" are coming here..." I asked, he looked surprised because he didn't tell me about the team, before he could ask I told him what Virizion said before saying, "does this have to deal with Team Plasma?" I asked, he took a deep sigh

"yes...Team Plasma wants to bring back Reshiram..."

"I know" now he was really confused

"how do you know this...unless...your one of them?" he asked, hoping it wasn't true

"yes, but what's so wrong about Pokemon liberation?" I asked

"is that what you think this is? You believe that crap?" he was now yelling

"wait, it isn't "crap" it what they want!"

"no it isn't! They say that, but they actually take the pokemon away from trainers, its dispicable..."

"why didn't they steal my Pokemon then, huh?"

"because you joined them!" crap, he was right, none of the Plasma grunts battled me or anything, I just willingly joined without thought or consequence... "do you get it now, they used you to get what they wanted!" I looked over at my team who had the expression of shock and horror, unable to believe what they had just heard.

"but, they aren't the only problem..." he said, I almost knew what he was going to say next

"team Rocket and team Galactic" we almost said in unison, he was stunned at how I knew but continued

"they are just as bad, if not, worse. They are setting up plans together for world domination and have there own greedy minds bent on betraying the other, and it will all happen soon, at Dragon Spiral Tower..." he said, I didn't believe him, not after everything, me and team Plasma, has been through

"Zach, this is crazy, how couldn't you know about this?" Alakazam yelled

"Yes, Zach, there should have been acts or behaviors that pointed to that" Darkrai said, he was right, the dragon skull, Musharna, it was all there

"I was to blinded by team rockets acts that I didn't see the problem infront of me, I was blindly following team Plasma all along!" I fall to my knees and punch the ground, almost damning Arceus for putting me in this position.

"now what do I do, if I go to Dragon Spiral Tower and help them, then I'm just futher dooming Unova, if I don't do anything team Plasma does, they will think I'm a traitor and try to steal my Pokemon, I'm stuck!" I think to myself in a panicky mode

"Zach, you need to calm down, all we need is a plan..." Alakazam calmly offers

"yeah, I say we get some payback, teach them whos boss!" Serperior offers

"well, what do you suggest?" I ask them

"well, we have an element of surprise, you could "accidently" screw it up before he gets there..." we huddle around as he tells us the plan

~Erika POV~

As I walk through the town, I can't help but keep remembering what he said to me, how it was ok for them to be together, but I know it is wrong, and I will make sure he realizes who his true love is.

"Erika, are you sure we should be doing this?" my Lucario say, breaking my out of my thoughts

"I've known Zach my entire life, then suddenly a bunny comes around and think that she can take him from me, she is sorely mistaken..." I was dead serious and my Lucario must have known that...

"but I feel the actions your are taking are extreme and may have the opposite effect on him..."

"what am I suppose to do? Nothing while she keeps cuddling up to him? No! Now shush"

As we were passing by dragon spiral tower I saw team plasma grunts standing watch, then I got an idea.

"hey, do you 2 know of a person name Zach?" I ask in an innocent voice

"no, now leave or we will make you" he said in an annoyed voice

"are you sure, I wouldn't want to hurt you..." I keep say in the voice, they looked surprised

"are you looking for a fight? Because you just got yourself one!" that one said, he messaged for the other one and we got into a double match.

"go Liepard!" one of them commanded

"go watchog!" the other one said, both of them looked so pathetic to my Lucario, so I didn't even bother getting my other pokemon, which puzzled the two, but they didn't care, must of thought they had an advantage

"Liepard, use slash!"

"Watchog, use crunch!" the two attacks rushing at him side by side

"lucario, use extreme speed combat" I say in a calm voice, a combination move of extreme speed and close combat, and in a matter of seconds the two were fainted and the two grunts were dumb struck

"enough of these games, now where's Zach!" I yell at them, the two of them look whisper to each other and then come to a conclusion

"well, to tell you the truth, we dont really know, he tracking device went offline at the Moor of Icirrus, we haven't heard from him in hours, it could really disrupt our plans..." he said

"ok, now we're getting some where, c'mon Lucario, lets go" I say and started running off to the Moor...

~Lucario POV~

As we were running off to the Moor and get closer to this Zach, it breaks my heart, I look over to her, wishing so much that I could tell her that I love her and knowing that if I do, I would lose her. It hurts so much that I will only be her pokemon and thats all I will be to her, at least being close to her is better than nothing, right?

~ Super Secret Pokemon Oasis~

"ok, I guess we could do that... I still think my plans better though" Serperior said as we head for the exit

"Serperior, we can't just bust in there, moves blazing, and escape unharmed" I look at her like she's insane

"hahaha, your face is priceless" she says, looking and laughing at my face, man she's a handful

"ok, remember the plan, just say when and we'll jump in, not even all team plasma could stop us" Terrakion states, then sneezes again, but thankfully away from me

"well, this isn't the reunion I was thinking of, I wish it could have been on friendlier terms..." says Darkrai

"its ok, its was at least good seeing you, Darkrai" says Virizion

"same Virizion..." it was a very tende moment, interupted by

"awww, isn't that sweet, now can we go and kick some Plasma ass!" I and most of my team face-palms at Serperiors request

As we exit the cave my xtransceiver pops up with like 16 messages from Cedric, all of them telling me to get to Dragon Spiral tower, the 3 scatter throughout the place, getting ready to infiltrate Dragon Spiral Tower at a moments notice, as we leave and are almost out of the Moor I see the one person I didn't want to.

"ha, I found you my love!" Erika says

"Erika, I'm kinda busy, can we do this later?"

"no, I want to talk to you right now, nothing else matters right now except me helpin-" she stops because I have just past her while her eyes were closed, "what the?! Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" she says running after me as I go for Dragon Spiral Tower, where N will arrive in 30 minutes...

(authors note: don't even try to follow the timing in this game, I fucked it up and you guys know it, jusy know that the next chapter will (hopefully) be awesome, now all I need to do is write it, so if u guys have suggestions I suggest you send them to me ASAP or I will control it all, whahahaha! Z out!)


	32. Chapter 30: Battle at DragonSpiral Tower

Chapter 30

(authors note: ok, work and school slowed me down, but heres the epic chapter 30, we're getting close to the end guys, 1 more badge and then the Unova league, I'm thinking about maybe either doing it anime style were they have a huge tournament (obviously longer) or videogame style (much shorter) were you face them and become champion, though, I really want some feed back, I'd be helpful)

"Lopunny, we got to go, now!" I say, rushing into the room where she was sleeping apparently

"woah! What?" she says surprising her, she looks around and sees that I got here and gets a lustly look on her face as she slowly walk to me before everyone else burst through the door, suprising her

"sorry to disappoint you, but we gotta go to Dragon Spiral Tower like, now" I quickly say getting my stuff on

"Zach, I want to talk to you about team Plasma, I think its getting in the way of our relationship..." she say in a sympathetic tone

"Lopunny, its doing a little bit more than that..." I rushly say before I run outta the door, leaving Gible there to sleep, as we run out Lopunny sees Erika and I could feel the arua of darkness the two was giving off

"guys, we don't have time for this!" I say quickly

"don't worry, this will take just a second, honey" Lopunny says to me, I'm now her honey?

"don't you dare call him your honey, he's mine!" Erika shouts

"no, hes not! He chose me!" rubbing in the fact I did choose her

"yeah right, you stupid slut!" Erika shouted, obviously very agitated

"what'd you call me you bitch!" Erika snapped back at her

I grab Lopunny, picked her up (shes light) and run, "Zach! I was gonna show her a lesson" she yells at me

"like hell you are! I need help taking down team Plasma and your helping!" I quickly say

"come back here, Lucario, go get them!" Erika yells, and Lucario comes rushing from behind, using extrasensory I hurt Lucario and makes him fall on his face

"hahaha, take that!" Lopunny yells at the two behind us

I finally get there and they give me where I am suppose to go, luckily I get to my post that is the room right before where Reshiram is suppose to appear since I'm a high profile official, perfect.

~Erika POV~

"Lucario! Are you ok!" I say running over to where he is

"ow, my face" he whines, grabbing his bruise face, I kneel down and get a potion out of my bag, "close your eyes" I say, he does and I spray the bottle on him, "there we go" I happily say smiling, I look at him and his face turns red

"Lucario, are you ok?"

"um, yeah, why?"

"you look flushed, do you have a cold?" I say putting my hand on his forehead, this seems to make him jump for some reason, sometimes he can be really weird.

"Erika..."

"yeah, what is it Lucario?" I softly say

"do you really believe pokemon and humans can't be together?" my rage boils inside of me

"NEVER! That bitch will never have him!" I say with fire in my eyes, he seems to look down at this statement, "hey, what wrong?" I say, he seems to snap out of a transe of some sort

"wha? Oh...right, lets go" he says getting up and running torwards the Tower, I'm really worried about him, I'll ask about it later...

~Zach POV~

We wait for 5 minutes before we see N walking torward us, upon reaching us he says, "ahhh, Zach, its good to see you again, is everything ready?" he says

"of course, our dream of pokemon liberation shall soon come true" I say, acting cool, sticking to the plan that corbalion had set for me to do, as he walks into that room I see Ghetesis with a huge grin on his face, this concerns me as I see N set down a white stone, a bright light eminates from the stone, blinding all of us.

After a few moments of being blind, it dies down to reveal Reshiram, the legendary fire-dragon pokemon, as I was about to give the signal for corbalion and the team to strike, a explosion happens at the bottom of the castle and tons of galactic and rocket member reveal themselves as explosions rockets throughout the Tower, I was blown into a wall as the explosions were happening and got knocked out.

~Erika POV~

As I'm running torward the building I see another boy running into it as well, he had a red hat on with a blue jacket and black pants. I run over to him and ask, "hey, kid, what do you think your doing?"

"stopping N, of course, by the way, its Black, not kid" he say running, I begin to run after him while explosion echo through out the tower

"Black, thats a weird name"

"its my nickname, my real name is Hilbert, but Black just sounds cooler" he said, couldn't complain with him there. He pulls out a pokeball and releases his Emboar that takes out another plasma member with a flame thrower, I ask Lucario to attack some rocket members with force palm as we battle our way throughout the tower, "I hope Zach is ok..." I think as I hear explosions occur above us.

~Zach POV~

As I recover from being knocked unconcious, I see Alakazam looking at a rocket grunt with anger filling his eyes. As I start to get up I realize it was his previous owner, the grunt tries to use golbats but alakazam is so strong that he swipes them away, a cold, ruthless stare now replaces Alakazam cool, collected gaze, as he begins to torture his trainer using his pychic energy, blood dripping down from his mouth as he chokes, I was horrified

"Alakazam! Stop!" I yell at him, he looks around a moment before dropping his ex-owner on the ground, a look of horror overwhelming his body, I then run over to him, "cmon, get it together" I yell, he quickly tries to refocus as more grunts move in to our spot

I look right to see my overwhelmed Serperior who was taking heavy fire with Darkrai, Darkrai was taking out an obvious more amount then Serperior, but she was doing surprisingly well from the hundreds of Galactic troop, who seemed obviously angry from what happened at Twist Mountain. As soon as I start knocking out some rocket grunts Lopunny gets back to back on me as they surround us, one jumps at me one is easily punched by me, it was followed by another punch from Lopunny to another grunt who almost got me, each of us watching each others back so the other wouldn't get hit.

Suddenly this kid runs up with Erika and goes sees N and goes after him, Erika going after me

I try to stop the kid from going in when Erika stops me

"Erika, get out of the way! I need to stop this kid" I say

"oh, no, your not getting out of this now, Lucario, use arua sphere on Lopunny" I watched as Lucario luanched tha ball of energy and Lopunny, hitting her and making her fall over, without thinking I tackled Lucario and began to punch him, furious at him I look at Erika and become even more angry, I got off of him and began to slowly walk over to Erika, rage taking over every part of my body.

"Zach, please...I love you" before I could do anything, Lucario jumped me from behind and scratched my face with his claws

"ahhhhhhh" I yelled in pain, my face burning from blood that was now leaving, I did a 180 on him but before I punched him, he started to cry, I just stopped my punch that was inches from his face, curious as to why he was crying, he had his eyes closed, waiting for the punch that wasn't coming.

"hey..." I said, he opened his eyes to find a more relaxed version of me, "why are you crying..." I said in a kinder tone

"why would you care you stupid human? Only thing you seem to do is break masters heart over and over..." he said, tears falling down his face

"she doesn't seem to get that I love my Lopunny, and not her!"

"isn't that great, how you can do that but I will never..." not looking at me

"what are you..." I was blown off of him from another explosion, it became evident that the place was going down, I had enough time to see N leave on reshiram and head to Opelucid city, the kid just looked while N left, a look of determination on his face

"dammit, if only team Galactic and team Rocket wasn't here, Corbalions plan would of worked, but we'll get another chance" I thought to myself

"guys, lets get outta here!" I yelled, I picked Lopunny up who was fighting some grunts and start running to the other guys, Serperior saw me going and joined and I waved to Alakazam and Darkrai that we needed to leave, by the time we got out it was dark and the tower was glowing yellow from the fires, I ran like hell to the Pokemon center and once inside I blew a sigh of relief.

After a few moment I heard Lopunny yell, "what the hell was that!" she screamed, we all took a seat near the entrance to discuss what had just happened, I began to hang my head low when begining to talk to her, "it was a lie, Lopunny...they never really wanted liberation, all they wanted was to rule over Unova" Lopunny was not as shocked as I thought she would be

"so N lied to us" Lopunny said

"not nessasarily..." my team tilted there head in confusion "I dont believe N is behind all this, I think he's also innocent"

"what do you mean! You saw the guy, he got reshiram!" Serperior said, the rest of them agreeing

"yes, but I believe Ghetsis is behind it, N doesn't look like a person that would come up with it, I believe he's being decieved just like the rest of us"

"so, what do we do Zach?" Darkrai asked

"well, they dont know we've betrayed them, not yet, which means we can still get surprise them, so heres what I've planned..."

~Erika POV~

I wake up to find myself in the wood on the ground with Lucario right beside me

"master? Are you alright?" he asked, I was so relieved he was safe that I instantly sat up and hugged him, crying

"Lucario...I'm -sniff- so glad you're -sniff- alright" tears were now falling down my face, he softly began to hug me back, comforting me

He began to tell me how an explosion knocked him off of Zach and how it knocked me out, I was surprised how he was able to quickly grab me and jump out of a window 5 stories onto the ground.

"Erika, I'm sorry I couldn't get Zach for you..." he said, holding his head down

"its ok, Lucario, I'm not mad at all, I'm just so relieved your alright, I don't know what'd I'd do if I lost you" I said, he seemed to cheer up as I smiled at him

"well, I think we should probably get washed off" I said, looking at his gray fur and my dusty clothes, me and him just laughed at how silly we both looked, happy to be just fine.

(authors note: how cute, well, srry about the 5 day delay and I hope you guys keep reading)


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 30.5

(authors note: great, I now how after school activities to add on to my schedule, sorry if this was late, tried working on it but got writers block, it like I dont know what to write, it sucks, so for now until I can think, here you go, I really dont want to call this a chapter so its another half chapter)

"Achoo!"

I sneeze walking down route 8

"great -sniff- I think I caught terrakions flu or cold or somthin'"

"well, thats just great, I thought I would be getting to do sothing but, noooooo, instead we have to fight for this "team" your on and keep getting almost KILLED!" Lopunny yells at me

I look at her and she looks at me, shes sees how sick I am and instantly feels guilty, I felt like absolute shit at this point, I was walking sluggishly, my eyes felt heavy and I was sneezing like mad.

"oh, I'm sorry, Zach, I just want to be with you so much" she says getting closer to me

"I'm sorry, Lopunny -sniff- I don't want to get you sick" I saw in my snuffly voice"

"wow, Zach, you sound like shit, haha" Serperior laughes at me, I glare at her which makes her laugh even more

"Serperior, I wish for you to be more kind to Zach, he is your friend after all" Darkrai says in his normal formal voice (ha, I rhymed :3)

"whatever, I'm just messin' with him, geez, no need to be a mr. Snoody" she says like shes annoyed by him

"well, if you dont know, I am a man of wealth and taste that far surpasses what you have done" he says to Serperior like shes inferior to her

"so your the devil?"

"why I never" he says in a shocked tone, I see Alakazam chuckle at Serperiors remark, getting Darkrai angry as he now has his arms crossed and is ignoring everyone

"cmon, I'm just jokin'" Serperior says, but Darkrai wasn't, Serperior did a sort of "meh" until Lopunny glared at Serperior, demanding she says sorry to him, Serperior rolled her eyes and slithered over to Darkrai

"uh, Darkrai, sorry I called you the Devil, I was just joking with you" Serperior said, Darkrai just ignored Serperior as she apoligized, getting her angry so she then just ignored him

"I better get better soon or those two are bound to fight" I thought to myself

When we got to Tubeline Bridge I was disappointed because there was fog everywhere so we couldn't enjoy the scenery, but it was still pretty cool to Gible. When the trains passed underneath us he yelled "daddy! Did you see that! They must be goin like a bugillion miles per hour!" I just laughed, then sneezed at his comment, I then saw him running down the bridge and then back to me and forth, looking like a funny little pokemon to how big everything was

"well, hes a little ball of energy" I thought, getting me to chuckle

As soom as we exited the bridge Lopunny ran to the building that was right infront of us

"Lopunny, where are you goin'?"

"Shopping Mall Nine of course, its the biggest mall in all of Unova!" she said, eyes sparkling, I finally saw Serperior break her bad mood as she went over to Lopunny to talk to about girl stuff as they went into the mall, the last thing I remember is barely getting to the center before I collapsed, completely exhausted from my sickness...

~Darkrai POV~

I was so made at them, I decided to let off some steam...

"if I remember right, the cave should be right... here" I say to myself, finding the enterance to the cave, use to go here alot back in the days, being able to get strong by beating these strong creatures.

"brother, thank you for helping me become strong" I say to myself, before entering the cave and remembering my training

~Flashback, sometime in the past~

"ha!" I shout as I black pulse zubats away, my brother looking at me smiling

"see, brother! We can get stronger by fighting stronger opponents" he says patting me on the back as the zubats start to run away, knowing that they can't win

"the further we go, the stronger we become" he says going deeper in the cave, I follow him, willing to back him up on anything, we reach a opening and at the other side was a dead end

"great, now what?" I say

"hey, brother? Want to spar with me?" he ask, a grin on his face

"sure, if you want to lose" I joke with him

"its on!" he says, we take our places at the different sides of the cave, each ready to have some fun

I start shooting dark pulses at him but he easily avoids them and starts using psychic on me, it was weak so it barely hurt, but it was a distraction so he could hit me with a shadow claw, I stumble a pit only to me knocked down and him stand over me, making him the victor

"damn it" I say

"ha, I win!" he yells

"next time I'm gonna win" I tell him, a smile all over my face

"in your dreams little brother" he then laughs as he was, then I start laughing, exiting the cave

~Now~

I'm standing where we had our little fight, he was so happy back then, I just don't know what happened to him...

~Lopunny~

"Woo, shopping!" I yell as we run through the mall

"Lopunny, stop!" I hear Serperior yell from behind, I stop to see her trying to keep up

"whats wrong slow poke?" she says and grins

"Lopunny, we can't really shop, we don't have any money" Serperio looks at me

"may not you, buuuuuuuuuut..." she pulls out 2000 pokedollars

"Lopunny! Where did you get that!" Serperior yells at me

"I "borrowed" it from Zach" I say, serperior facepalm, or, well, would if she had any arms

"I can't believe you actually did that!" she says

"well, we're basically together so I think he'll be fine by it" I say, but very uncertainly

"Lopunny...lets have some fun" she say with a smile as we rush through the store, having the time of our lives.


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
(authors note: I could list excuses for why this isn't up sooner, but thats boring so instead I'll just say its because this is long, how 'bout that? Hope you like it :3)

As I start opening my eyes, my arms and legs feel like they weigh 1000 pounds, then I suddenly realize I'm in some kind of pod, I have a bit of claustrophobia, so I use my psychic to open the pod and muster all my strength to get out of the weird pod, suddenly I hear "oh my! How is that possible!", I turn around to see nurse Joy and her Audino shocked

"nurse Joy! what the hell is going on!" I yell at her, feeling exhausted from just standing

"well, you see, you passed out once you got here, looking exhausted, you seemed to have a cold but the medicine I had wasn't working, as I kept looking, taking blood sames, MRI scans and such, I saw you had a pokemon illness called pokerus, so I injected you with a sedative drug, which was suppose to knock you out for 12 hours at least, but you've only been out for 8, oh I must study you more" she says, she nods to Audino and Audino leave to get who knows what  
"um, yeah, I'm not your regular human, I'm actually kind of like a pokemon" I say rubbing the back of my head, as I look around I see that I'm at the far end of the room, there were several more pods next to me with different pokemon, a Blaziken, a Sawk and a Lilligant. And as I finish looking around the room, I see infront of me, sleeping on a chair, was Gible. I felt horrible, he must of been so worried about me, I just wanted to wake him up and tell him it was alright, I was alright, but I think I should let him sleep, he is still young after all.

"hmmm, very interesting" nurse Joy starts, Audino comes back with a notebook, a pen and some needles that were sharp and looked painful (to me at least, I hate needles), "how did you obtain your powers? Are you a hybrid? Or was it Raditation? Maybe it was a pokemon that gave you your powers?" She said talking very quickly, looking me over like I was a test subject. Before I said anything about that I asked, "where's my stuff?"

"oh, its over there" she said pointing over to a rack where my bag was, "but please don't leave, I want to know more about this" I had no plans on leaving, actually, almost without thinking I levitated it over to me at a very quick rate, I looked back at her to see the reaction I wanted, her in total shock and amazed.

"that would make me a phychic pokemon..." I said to her nonchalantly

"amazing" her and her Audino said at the same time

"well, I'm a man made pokemon, lets just leave it at that, ok?" I said, not wanting to explain myself...again. She seemed to understand by my voice and left it alone.

"So, can I at least ask what pokemon your combined with?" she asked

"a lunatone" I said, her Audino gave me a weird look  
"so what? Your solar powered by the moon or something?" Audino asked  
"technically yes and no, I can get strength from the moon, but if there's a new moon, I'm not like totally drained of energy, I just use my own energy" I said to her face, making her get more surprised

"thats why your eyes got my attention, there red!" she said, giving me already known information

"yeah, personally, I think it looks awesome" I say, grinning

"I dont know, to me it gives off an evil vibe" Audino says

"What do you mean?"

"well, its just that red is associated with bad images, like the red R of team rocket, or blood"

"true, but it can also be associated with love, like a rose" I said, thinking of giving one to Lopunny if I get the chance, "so, can I go?" I ask nurse Joy

"uh, sure, but are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"no, I'm on a mission for the Unova league, and I plan on getting there and beating it" I say, determination in my eyes

"well, alright" she says, before she leaves she says that my pokemon have a room already, I look at my xtransciever too see that it was early morning, time too wake them up I guess

I walk over to room 3 and open it to see clothes all over the floor, almost gave me a heart attack. I look over at the kitchen to find it looking dirty and gross, I now have anger in my eyes

I walk over to Lopunny and say with a calm tone, "wake up sleeping beauty" she mumbles some stuff before she sees me, then her eyes snap open and she yells "ZACH!" before she flings herself at me in a hug, waking everyone up, Alakazam and Serperior fly out of bed while Darkrai just opens his eyes, not seeming to move an inch

"miss me much?" I say, hugging her back

"of course, you were on the ground and Gible was crying, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well!"

"because I wanted to get to the next town, I wasn't going to let a cold, or so I thought, keep me down!"

"I'm just glad your ok"

"well thats good, so, Serperior" I say looking at her

"what?"

"where'd these clothes come from?"

"woah, woah, woah, I didn't buy these" saying that I'm acusing her of something

"oh, really?" I say not believing her

"I didn't, it was Lopunny" I doubted it, but looked over at Lopunny, shocked to find her in a guilty looking face

"Lopunny?"

"well, I thought that maybe, since we're together, that I could borrow some money" she says looking down

"why didn't you ask?" I said, she looked surprised I was taking this so well

"I dont know maybe...maybe I was just afraid..." she said, looking at me with sad eyes

"well, its ok, lets just clean this u-"

"hey, woah now!" Serperior snaps at me, "I do something wrong and its the end of the world, she does something wrong and you comfort her, thats messed up and un-fair!" she yells at me

"fine, Lopunny, I'll deal with you later, lets just clean this up" I say, "by the way, lifes unfair" I say to her  
As I am walking over to the kitchen, Alakazam comes up to me and says "sorry about the kitchen..."

"what did you even do, it looks like the fridge barfed all over the counter!"

"you don't want to know what happened..." he says, a horrified look on his face

"Alakazam, its cooking, it couldn't of been that bad" I say, he just keeps that horrified look on his face, which scared me what could of happened.

~Time skip, 3 hours later~

"hey, Gible?" I ask, standing infront of him, he looks up at me drowsily, but then quickly opens his eyes and tears begin to fall down his face, "daddy!" he jumps on my chest, crying his eyes out

"shhh, shhh, it ok, everthings ok" I say, to him, holding him on my chest, I felt horrible, he looks up to me and I feel like I let him down

"you -sniff- you just feel and -sniff- and I tried waking you up but -sniff- but you weren't moving and the lady came over and -sniff- and got you and I was so scared" he said, crying even more into my shoulder. I got up, holding Gible and with everyone else, began to make my way over to the gym, trying to comfort him the entire way there.

We finally got there it looked like any other gym on the outside, but inside was always a different story...

"holy mother of Arceus!" I said as I saw these dragon heads moving up and down, everyone else was jaw dropped, even if Darkrai didn't want to show it. Gible was able to stop crying which made me feel better, which in tern gave me confidence to actually battle Iris

As I'm balancing my weight on the dragon head, I kept thinking how stupid these gyms looked, I could fall to my death if I fall, or worse my pokemon, I'm gonna talk with Iris about this once I get up there. Once we got up there I was immidiately greeted by her, "Hi! I'm Iris, the amazing strong Gym Leader! Tell me... What Pokémon are you using? How will you fight? Ooh, I'm super curious, so let's just get started!" she said in a very speedy tone.

"uh, ok?" that was fast

"go! Fraxure!" She yelled as her pokemon came out

"alright, lets do this" her Fraxure said confidently

"well? Serperior, get out there" I said to her, she looked confused so I said, "remember? You were mad that I didn't let you battle the last gym leader so I said that'd I'd let you go first next time...well next time is now"

"oh yeah, well alright, lets fuck some shit up!" she said in a very eager tone

"Serperior, you have a very elegant choice of words" Darkrai sarcasticly said

"yeah, well...fuck you too" serperior said with a smirk

"Fracture, use assurance!" Iris said, breaking up the tension that was between Serperior and Darkrai, but Serperior had more speed and was able to dodge it, "hey, did you forget your battling a gym leader? Geez, your such a little kid..." Iris said

"I'm figgin' 16 years old! Like hell I'm a kid, Serperior, use leaf blade and kick her Fractures ass!"  
"with pleasure" she said with a smile, she able to quickly go up to Fracture and use her tail to hit Fracture a couple of times, severly damaging Fracture, before she got away  
"hmmm, maybe you not a little kid after all, but you still can't beat me, now Fracture, use dragon tail!" her Fracture started barreling toward Serperior

"Serperior, dodge and use vine whip!" Serperior got her whips out and tripped Fracture, then while Fracture was on the ground, she kept hitting her with vine whip, eventually knocking her out

"comeback Fracture, you did a great job" returning her pokemon to her ball

"whos the kid now?" I said with a laugh

"you remind me so much of Ash..." she said, she seemed to go into a trance, remembering all the times she spent with him

"um, whos Ash?" I asked

"huh, oh, uh, no one, lets continue" she said as I broke her out of her trance like state, "go Druddigon!" she yelled as she sent out her 2nd pokemon

"Serperior, come back, Lopunny, lets do this!" I said

"no" she said crossing her arms and looking away

"no? But, why not?" I said surprised and kinda let down

"I don't feel like it" she said, keeping her arms crossed and not looking at me

"pssst, Zach" Serperior whispered to me

"yeah, what is it?" I whisper to her

"you do know why shes acting that way, right?"

"ummm, was it something I said?" I asked

"yeah, you broke a promise with her, you said you were going to do something with her and now shes pissed, you need to make up with her"

"I'm in the middle of a battle! Couldn't this of waited"

"nope, that just what us woman do, we do exactly the opposite that is needed of us at exactly the wrong moments because were pissed" almost like shes proud shes a woman

I sigh and say "Alakazam, can you please go in" I don't have time to deal with Lopunny right now, my main focus is the battle and I plan on winning, even if I have to literally do it myself

"ok, Alakazam, use psychic" Alakazam eyes glow as he hurt Druddigons head mentally

"darn, Druddigon! Use night slash!" Druddigon seemed to have vanished within the shadows and hurt Alakazam with the super effective attack

"argh" he says as he is now badly bruised

"grrrrr, ok, use confusion!" I say with a growl, Alakazams eyes glow again and Druddigon starts to fly around randomly

"no, Druddigon!" Iris shouts to no avail

"ok, use psycho cut!" I yell, he uses psycho cut on Druddigon, a direct hit, but not knocking him out

"cmon Druddigon, snap out of it!" Iris shouts, but it was too late

"ok, use psychic!" Alakazam then had his eyes glowing and knocked out the Druddigon, "yes!" I said with a fist pump  
"darn it! Ok, time for my final pokemon, go Haxorus!" she yelled sending out her tough looking Haxorus  
"Alakazam, you need to come back in" I said to him  
"thanks" he said looking beat up  
"ok, Darkrai, you got this?"  
"of course, I am well perpared to take on any situation in my path" he said moving on to the field

"your going to use a Darkrai, wow, thats so OP" she said "how 'bout we use that Gible of yours" Gible looked at Haxorus who then looked at him evily and grined, I felt Gible whince in fear in my arms  
"daddy!" he said hugging and burying his face into me  
"c'mon, hes just a kid!" I said to her but she seemed confused by his statement  
"daddy, huh? Did you do something with a Garchomp maybe?" Iris asked, wow, thats really personal  
"no he hasn't, he's with me" Lopunny said, hanging onto my shoulder and glaring at Iris. Iris laughed when I turned red, which made me feel even more embarressed at her statement, where do girls get these ideas?  
"what a great couple, hey, Zach, make sure you don't lose her, ok?" Iris said  
"um, yeah, sure" I embarressingly said back  
"ok, Haxorus, use Dragon Tail!" Haxorus tail glowed as he charged at Darkrai, wow, she gets right to it, well ok  
"Darkrai, use dark pulse" I said as he sent a wave of dark energy at haxorus, but haxorus jumped out of the way, spinned his body and slammed his dragon tail into the side of Darkrai, he gasped as he was hit with his tail  
"Darkrai, are you ok?" I said, he slowly got up and said  
"yeah, I'm fine, ok" he had a certain look in his eyes, I couldn't tell what it was, like something was awakened, I decided to ignore it for now  
"ok, use psychic!" I said, Haxorus, grabbed its head as it was hit, "now follow it up with dark void!" Darkrai eyes glowed as Haxorus fell to the ground asleep  
"no! Haxorus, wake up!" Iris said to no avail  
"ok, Darkrai, use dream eater!" I said, his eyes glowed and Haxorus woke up, but was very hurt  
"Haxorus, use slash!" Haxorus ran up to Darkrai, but Darkrai seemed to be easily dodging it, Haxorus tried to hit him multiple times but he just kept moving to the side and dodging it, his eyes were cool and calm, like it was nothing, but then something strange happened, Darkrai put his hand on Haxorus's chest and Haxorus fainted, it took a few minutes to take in what just happened  
"w-what just happened?" Iris said in disbelieve  
"I-I don't know..." I said, also shocked, "um, Darkrai, what did you do?" I asked  
"to tell you the truth, I dont know" he said confused

"how could you not know, you just did it" I said  
"I seriously dont know, I felt like something was telling me to do it and when I did he fainted" Darkrai said cluelessly as he looked at his hands

"um, well I guess we won?" I said, confused  
"I guess you do, well, heres your badge" she tossed the badge over to me and I caught it and put it in my case  
"well, were going to the Unova league" I said, not actual feeling like we won but just lucked out

"but first lets go to the pokemon center, please" Alakazam pleaded, I just laughed at him  
"don't worry, we will, haha" and with that, here we come Unova league, and here we come N

~Erika POV~

"ok, we need to beat Iris to get to the Unova league, are you with me?" I asked Lucario as he was following me into the city

"of course, anything for you" he said, his gaze never wavering  
"thank Lucario" I said to him, we quickly went straight to the gym to face when as soon as the doors slid open I saw Zach leaving  
"oh, hello Zach" I said with a smile  
"uh-oh"

(authors note: its almost as fate is bringing them together, lol)


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(authors note: Well, I hope I can put these out as fast as I can, and as far as future projects, I have some in mind, but nothing actually planned, so yeah, enjoy this chapter)

~Zach POV~

"Its so nice to see you, how have you been?" she asked me with a smile, I just kept thinking of all the situations that would happen between Lopunny and Erika, the different fights and scenarios that could occur between those two...  
"Erika, what do you want?" I started in a "don't-want-you-to-be-here" voice, she seemed to get closer to me, which made Lopunny go on the offensive and move between us, making Erika annoyed

"what do you want you little bunny" Erika said to her

"leave him alone" the seriousness in her eyes was scary, I sense blood lust from Lopunny

"I'm just talking with him, what's wrong with that?" Erika was toying with her when she was trying to be serious, making Lopunny even more annoyed, almost to the point were she was growling

"again, Erika, what do you want?" I said, she turned her head back to me and smiled  
"I'm just facing the gym leader to enter the Unova League, why?"

"your entering the Unova League! Since when?" I asked surprised  
"couple of days ago" my jaw dropped

"you knocked out 7 gyms in a couple of days?" not believing her, until she pulled out her case with 7 spots filled, her Lucario in a proud state, Serperior went over to me and whispered

"it took you like 4 months to do that" she said trying to get me annoyed

"shut it, alot of stuff was goin' on at that time" I whispered back, I turned my attention back to her

"how exactly did you beat 7 gyms in a couple of days?"

"well, Zach, I have alot of powerful Pokemon, like Lucario here" she said with her hand up to him, "we traveled around the world, training with the most powerful of Pokemon aurora experts to get him to the top level and strengthen our bond together" she proudly stated, I locked at Lucario with a worried state, I wonder if he had any say in that, knowing Erika probably not...

"if you do all that for him, why don't you just go out with him?" Lopunny, I saw Lucario blush at this statement, making me wonder if he had feelings for Erika  
"why thats absurd, Pokemon and humans aren't suppose to be together, its just not right and could never work" I saw Lucarios face turn into one of sadness, how horrible it must be for him, that was it, I was taking action now.

I went to Lucario, grabbed his paw and stated to lead him away from the conversation

"hey! What the heck do you think your doing with my Lucario?!" she yelled at me

"I'm going to chat with him" I said, she start to run after me, until I used a move Alakazam taught me, teleportation. In an instant, all I had to do was focus on a spot I wanted to go and teleported. I thought about the beach near my house, so I focused my power to that one spot and we vanished from sight, it an instant we were at the beach, once we got done, Lucario coughed once we got there, forgot to tell him to hold his breath I guess...

"w-what? w-where are we? What did you do? Whats goin' on?" he said quickly, looking around and only seeing the beach and water around him

"we need to have a talk" I said to him, he put attention on me now with anger

"I don't want to talk to you, you stupid human" he said to me

"hey, I want your opinion on something, how do you feel about Erika?" his tension seemed to almost vanish as it went quiet for a moment

"well...she's a good master and trained me well so that I may help her in whatever ways I can" he looked away from me the entire time he said that

"there alot more, I can tell"

"well yeah, because your probably psychic too, right?"

"I don't have to me psychic too look at your face and see that your hiding something"

"oh, yeah, what do you think I'm hiding, huh?" I went close to him and said

"you like her, don't you" I got just the response I wanted out of him, a red face, but then he stated to cry, not just cry but sob madly, he dropped to his knees as he kept crying. With a single sentence I brought this powerful Lucario to his knees, it made me think of how powerful emotions are and how easily someone can be hurt, it took him a few minutes before he could talk again

"I...all I wanted was to be with her, she was so nice to me, caring for me when I didn't have anyone, but all she did was talk about how she wanted to be with this one guy she truely loved." he just looked at me with tears in his eyes and I felt truely bad for him "I rejected my feelings for her, said to myself that I should find someone else, kept my thoughts to myself. But I wanted to be with her so badly, but she can't stop thinking about you, how you were so great, so kind, so nice, all of that and you break her heart, do you know what that feels like? To have your entire world shattered to a million pieces because the person you love doesn't love you back..." he looked at me with tears in his eyes for what felt like forever...

"I'm sorry Lucario, I didn't know how many unforseen consequences that could occur because of my actions, thats why I want to help you get Erika"

"how could you help? All you've done is hurt her, hurt me" he yelled at me

"I want you to be with her for 2 reasons, 1: she gets off me and Lopunnys back so we can finally be together peacefully"

"wow, that seems selfish of you" he said at me before I was finished

"I'm not done, 2nd and most importantly: because you 2 deserve to be together, being with the person you truly love is an amazing feeling, to actual be able to be with her, think about being able to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her, for her to accept your feelings for her, think about how happy you 2 would be together" I extended my hand to him to help him up

"that would be nice, but why are you being so nice?" he said looking up at me

"because Erika is still my friend, and I want her to move on from this, she won't be able to go on in life unless I do this for her, so c'mon, get up, she needs you..." he was heasitent at first, but I believe after he thought over the possibility of being able to be with Erika, he couldn't reject it, he took my hand and I helped him up from the ground

"so what do I have to do?" he said, wiping off the tears from his face and looking at me now

"well, I have a couple of ideas on how you could approach her, but only if this is truely what you want" I said

~Erika POV, Several Minutes Ago~

"hey! What the heck do you think your doing with my lucario?!" I yelled at Zach as he was running with my Lucario

"I'm going to chat with him" he said, I started to run after him, until he just disappeared infront of me

"w-what the! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" I yelled, confused out of my mind and angry as hell

"he obviously teleported" I heard his alakazam say

"teleported? God dammit, thats just like him, he could be anywhere" I turned my rage torward his stupid Lopunny, "this is your fault!" I said pointing at her

"my fault! How the hell is this my fault!" she retorted

"it-it just is" I said, crossing my arms

"what reason would I have for him taking your Lucario away" she said, I kinda just stood there, trying think of a good reason, for which there was none

"I don't know, maybe to, uh, hurt him?" I said confounded

"exactly, there is no reason" she said, smiling knowing she was right

"but then why would he?" explain that!

"maybe its his experimental side coming to life" his Serperior snickered

"not funny Serperior" his Alakazam stated, they were making fun of me! I'll show them

"ok, thats it!" I yelled, I pulled out one of my ultra balls and said "no more playing miss goody two shoes, its time to get serious, lets go Dragonite!" I yelled, I quickly pulled out my pokeball and got him on the field

"oh great, a Dragonite!" she yelled, I got her now

"use hyper beam!" I yelled out in frustration

"she can't be serious! She'll take out half the town!" I heard his Alakazam say, but I was too blinded by rage to think about the consequences.

The hyper beam fired off, as Lopunny was about to take the blast to save the town a Darkrai appeared outta nowhere and deflected the blast with his bare hands and it went up into the sky and outta sight

"is that a fucking Darkrai, what the hell is a Darkrai doin' here!" I yelled in anger, I was about to lose it

"I wont let you hurt any of my friends" I heard him say, monotone voice sounding a little cold

"you gotta be kidding me, how on earth did he find a Darkrai!" confused and angry

"I don't want to hurt your Dragonite" he said in his monotone voice, Dragonite felt insulted and was ready to attack again

I took a moment to think over the scenarios more clearly, "stop dragonite" I said, he looked at me confused, "I dont want to get you worn out, we still have to face Iris" I said looking away, but in truth I just didn't want to put my pokemon through pain they dont have to endure, so much has happened over the years, I'm not this little girl I use to be, its time for me to grow up...

~Zach POV~

"You got that?" I said to Lucario as we were talking

"yes, thank you for that talk Zach, it really helps alot" Lucario said in a very relaxed tone

"its no problem..." I said to him smiling, "well, we probably need to get back" I said, I grabbed his arm and reappeared infront of the guys, Erika having a Dragonite next to her and Darkrai standing infront of my group, oh great, what happened now?

They all gasped as we returned and Erika said "Lucario, where have you been? are you hurt? Zach, what the hell did you do or go?" before I could answer, Lucario said to me

"thanks again for the talk" he held up his paw in a hand shake type fashion, as we were shaking hands he grabbed mine and brought his face closer and said, "see you at the Unova League" with a smile, then he let go of my hand, I just smiled back in a determined look, knowing that we were going to face each other soon

"what the hell? Are you two best buddies or somethin'?" Erika said to Lucario, more calm now than before

"we had a talk, its fine" he said to her with a smile, Erika could see that he was now more relaxed and so could I, I just hoped Lucario had found some courage now...

"c'mon, guys, lets ge to the Pokemon center" I said, heading off that way, Lopunny ran up to me and asked, "what did you guys talk about? he looks totally relaxed now"

"its fine, Lopunny, I just think things are gonna get better from here on out" I said, looking off into the sunset

(authors note: I put alot of feeling into this chapter (as I try to do with all chapters) so I hope you can atleast kinda get that vibe, well, next few chapters are going to be interesting, I hope (still have yet to write it) so, hope your looking foward to it)

S K out!


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(authors note: Well, I just had prom on Saturday, that was fun, didn't win any prizes though so that sucked, made it home at 7:30 a.m. And slept until 4:30 p.m., now my internal clock is messed up, oh yeah, here's the next chapter)

"this is great! I'll finally be able to sleep in my bed again!" I said, leaving Opelucid city, going to Undella Town and hopefully my home

"so were going to your house?" Serperior asked

"yeah, you guys will be able to meet my mom and hopefully my dad, if he's there though" I said, starting off down Route 11

"why can't we just teleport there?" Alakazam asked/whined

"because I like walking" then I walked over to him and whispered "plus I don't know how to say to my mom I have psychic powers, I don't even know if Gible knows I'm psychic to tell you the truth" I joked with him, trying to lighten the mood, we crossed the village bridge, got some muffins from the bakery and headed down Route 12, eventually reaching Lacunosa town  
"why do they have a wall surrounding the city?" Lopunny asked me, walking into the town

"I asked about that once, its said a dragon-ice pokemon by the name of Kyurem use to terrorize the town, so they put a wall around there town to protect them, today people don't really fear him anymore, but the elders do, kinda scary to think about, pokemon mauling humans to death, the flesh and bones-"

"ok! I get it, you don't have to graphically talk about it, geez" Lopunny said to me, not wanting me to go into detail

"hahaha, Lopunny, your such a scardy cat!" Serperior laughed at her

"no I'm not! I-I just worry alot, thats all" she said, studdering a bit

"daddy, is the bad Pokemon going to get me?" gible said, holding onto me

"Gible, I would never let that happen to you" I told him, he gave me a reassuring nod as we started to pass through the city, everyone was out, talkin' and being kind as usually, like the stuff from the passed didn't matter at all. As we got through the city, I kept thinking of what I would talk about my mom, she was obviously gonna see my red eyes, and as if talking to her about that was gonna be hard enough, the situation with Lopunny...

"Zach, are you ok?" Lopunny said to me, breaking my thoughts

"uh, yeah, why do you ask?" I said to her

"you seem, I don't know, tense?" giving me a concerned looked

"no, no, I'm fine, really" not wanting her to worry

"ok..." she said, looking at me for a bit before looking back on the path, we finally got on the beach and I knew we were close to home.

"Man, this feels great!" I said, talking off my shoes to put my feet in the sand, the warm sand relaxing all the muscles throughout my legs, I got a sudden burst of energy, I set Gible on the ground and just started running and laughing for no reason

"c'mon guys! Lets go!" I yelled at them, they just kinda looked at each other, shruged and started running with me, I ran into the water, just to cool myself off, I didn't care if my clothes got soaked, it felt awesome, Lopunny jump in, followed by Serperior. Darkrai and Alakazam seemed to be having a conversation, but I didn't care, Lopunny was splashing water at me and I was splashing back, Serperior, was slithering through the water like a shake

"danump...danump..." making the shark attack sound, getting closer and closer to Lopunny

"c'mon, Serperior, stop" she jokingly said

"danumpnumpnumpnumpnump..." getting closer and closer to Lopunny

"Serperior, I swear to Arceus" she yelled, sudden, her feet got caught by Serperiors vines and she was dragged unwater, seconds later both of them were above water, Lopunny breathing heavily and Serperior laughing her ass off. I joined in laughing until, Lopunny jumped at Serperior, though, I could see a smile on there faces as they disappeared under water, this made me fall back laughing until I couldn't hear them anymore

"hey guys, you ok?" I said, suddenly both of them jumped out from under water and hit me, I yelled as I was washed under water by them, I looked to push them off of me and I got above water, laughing, they joined me laughing

"cmon guys, lets get dried off and go home" I said

"can't wait to meet your mom" Serperior said with a grin

"I swear to Arceus, you do anything mean to my mom and I'll personally knock you out"

"great! I've been looking forward to a rematch" she smugly replied, I just shook my head as we left

~Undella Town~

I took a deep breath as we got to my house

"so, this is your house?" Alakazam asked

"yeah" almost not wanting to go in

"well, the polite thing to do is knock"

I took another deep breath and knocked on the door, the door opened to see her, in her apron, doing some dishes

"hey mom" I said in a casual tone

"oh, Zach, I haven't seen you in forever! You should of called" she said at me

"yeah, sorry about that, I've been busy" I said rubbing the back of my head while holding Gible

"so, these are your pokemon, she looked around me to see my assortment of pokemon, when she saw Darkrai she stopped and said

"is that a Darkrai?"

"yeah, it is, don't worry, hes fine, just old"

"excuse me?" he said, looking over at me, I just smiled at him, letting him know I was joking

"well, come on in, make yourselfs comfortable"

As we entered in it looked pretty much the same, a little cleaner, but the same none the less, they looked around a bit, looking at everything, I walked slowly up to my room, having not been there for months, as I went in, I felt like my old self, content with life how it was. I had posters of pokemon and different trainers and stars, like Lance from Johto, Elesa in a swimsuit, a Calling of Duty: Pokemon Warfare poster for the Ybox 180, and other random posters

I layed my bag down and flopped onto my bed.

Instant relaxation.

I felt like I could lay there forever, or at least, until my mom yelled upstairs that we needed to catch up on different stuff

"ok, ok, give me a sec mom" I said, I got up and walked downstairs, everyone seeming to get aquanted with the house

"so, mom, what do you want?" I asked her

"well, lets talk about what you did, how'd it go?"

"about that, you might want to sit back for this..." I told her, she gave a worried look and sat down

"did something happen?"

"well, does anything about me seem different?" I asked her

"well, obviously your clothes"

"anything else?" I asked her, she looked over me more

"your eyes are a different color, why?" she asked

"well, while I was traveling I joined team plasma"

"team plasma? Are they like team rocket? Son, are you involved in criminal activities" she asked me

"well, no, yes, I don't know, maybe, look, alot happened while I was gone, I just want to ask if you heard about what happened at relic castle"

"yeah, they said team rocket was there and it blew...Zach, you didn't!" she said, realizing why I asked her

"mom, there was criminal activity there, since I joined I've had to do some risky stuff, ok, the point is is that I was hit with somekind of DNA gun and it turned me into part pokemon"

"part pokemon, yeah right, this is just another excuse, like when you said that poochyena-" she said, not believing me, I cut her off

"I thought we had a talk that'd we'd never talk about that again, forget it, the point is is that I'm a pokemon now" stupid poochyena...

"ok, suppose I believe that, have any proof?" not believing me

"yeah, infact I do!" I told her, I focused on my bag from up starts and leavitated it downstairs, when she saw ither jaw dropped, I got it into my hands and grabbed onto it

"I-I-I-I-" she was at a complete loss of word

"told you so" I said smugly

"how could this happen?"

"I told you, I was technically fused with a pokemon"

"so, a psychic pokemon?"

"a lunatone"

"any side affects?"

"um, well, I can draw power from the moon if thats what you mean" I said, pointing up

"the moon..." she said

"yeah, is there a problem?"

"I don't know Zach, your gone for 5 months with no word if your alive, you come home with all these new pokemon, you battered and bruised oh, and you have psychic powers, how do you think that makes me feel!" yelling at me

"mom, I'm fine, isn't that all that matters?" I told her

"thats not the point...I'm just so worried about you" acting like Lopunny

"I'm sorry mom, I've been really busy" stating that again

"anything else you want to say that could give me a heart attack?" she said jokingly

"uhhhhhh..."

"oh Arceus, what now?" not wanting more bad news

"well, mom, have you ever... been in love?" I was trying to be as subtle as possible

"oh, so its a girl problem" she gave me a smile

"uh, sure"

"so who is it? Is she a nice girl?"

"well, uh, mom, I love Lopunny"

"..." she was in utter shock

"mom?" wondering if she was still alive

"w-what? You love a pokemon?"

"yeah"

"ok..." wow, thats it?

"wait, your not mad?"

"Zach, love works in mysterious ways that we cannot possibly begin to comprehend, think of it as this, love is an enigma wrapped in complexity" sounding more like a mom

"wow, I've never really thought of it that way, thanks mom"

"your welcome, son, is there anything else?"

"no, not really" I said

"ok then" as I started to get up and walk away I heard her say "make sure you wear a condom, ok?"

Was that really my mom giving me permission to have sex?

(authors note: 0.o, well that was an interesting end...)


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(authors note: I'm thinking one more chapter after this, then off to the league, so yeah, don't want any fillers in this book/story thing, so, I made it a tournament, which means more chapters (whivh I still don't know if its good or bad) so yeah, enjoy another chapter, P.S. Hope to get out a new chapter every week)

"as I walked out and turned the corner into the kitchen, I saw serperior, still as a rock, looking like she was about to burst out laughing until

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serperior laughs at me, practically rolling around on the floor

"Serperior! Were you eavesdropping?!" I yelled at her, angry as hell  
She smirks at me and says "maybeeeeee" getting me even more irritated

"uh, I'm going to see Lopunny, don't you dare talk about that to her, ok, I want to tell her myself, because with you, I know you'd just fuck with her about it?" I tell her, being serious with her

"no garentees" she says, smirking at me, I glare at her and she snickers as I walk into the backyard were Lopunny is at  
"hey, Lopunny, what are you doin'?" I ask, she was just looking at the sky, seeming very calm and relaxed

"oh, nothing, your place that you live is just so beautiful..." she says, talking in a deep breath

"yeah, I'm just happy I grew up in such a place, but I don't really live here anymore"

"well, still, you can at least accept when someones giving you a compliment" she said to me, giving me a smile

"yeah, I just had a talk with my mom" I say, she turns to me and says

"so, she knows about team plasma and your powers?"

"uh, thats not all..." I said, I think I blushed because I looked over at her and she started to blush as well

"did you tell her everything?" what more could I tell her, shes my mom!

"well, um, she just told me to use protection was all" I said to her, trying to stay calm so she doesn't freak out

"..."

"uh, Lopunny?"

"that was not the responce I expected" embarressed beyong belief, at least shes taking like a joke and not seriously

"how do you think I felt!" I say there, she giggled a bit and said

"at least she didn't think it was weird"

"yeah, I was afraid of that too, at least it worked out well"

"I guess, so, now what?"

"well, I'm gonna train Gible"

"ok, have some fun, I'll actually be able to relax too" she said, before sitting down in a chair

~Lucario POV, Route 21~

(authors note: as you can tell, its not really 1st pov or 3rd pov, its some sort of mix between the 2, 2nd pov? I dont know, like RD, just deal with it)

"why didn't you go to your house?" I asked Erika

"because I want to be near the League before the tournament starts" she said, seeming very calm

"but a week seems excessive..." I said, what were we going to do for a week?

"what do you think were going to be doing? Sitting around? Were going to be training like we've always done" she said ready to go, a fire in her eyes

"ok" I said in an obidiant tone, I kept thinking about what Zach told me, the plan, we were going to be together...alone...for a week...

"Lucario? Are you ok?" Erikas voice broke my train of thoughts

"uh, yeah, why?" I responded back

"Lucario, whats goin' on?" she said, stopping and now standing in front of me, "you always seem to be distracted by something and that use to never happen before we came here, is there something your not telling me?" seeming to get up in my face

"well, yes, kinda, I don't know, I'm just really confused right now" I was starting to get nervous, thinking about what to say and do

"Lucario..." she took a breath and back off a little "if you ever need to talk to me, I'll be right here, ok?" she said in a sweet tone, but that made it that much harder to talk to her about anything, she looked at me, waiting for me to say something

"ok, thanks" I said, my mind in complete panic mode about what to do, do I just tell her? Ugh, why does love have to be so difficult!?

~Zach POV~

"Zach, can you tell me why that Gible is calling you "daddy", did you do something with a Garchomp?" she asked, being serious

"oh my Arceus, mom, please, it wasn't anything like that, I got him as a egg for a present from a job I did, he hatched from it, ok?" I said, still surprised at her

"daddy, where do pokemon eggs come from?" Gible asked from out of nowhere

"..." the room went silent

"we're not gonna have this discussion right now, when your older I'll tell you, ok" I said because thats what I remember mom telling me almost a decade ago

"ok" he said in a disappointed tone, my mom giggle at how I was handling the situation

"so, when do you think you'll be leaving for the Unova League?" my mom asked after a moment of silence

"I'm thinking maybe two days from now, it doesn't happen for another week so I can at least relax a bit before I go out to train and get there" I said, wanting to sleep in my bed

"oh really, so, where are your pokeballs?" she asked

"I don't have any pokeballs, mom, why do you ask?" curious at her question

"how do you expect to register them for the League then, what happens is that when you sign up you have to have your pokemon in a pokeball, when you sign them up digitally, and when your battling you can only have 1 pokemon out at a time"

"wow, really? Thats kinda lame, why is that?" I asked

"safety reasons" of course, its always about safety, Gible yawned as we talked so I set him down on the sofa so we could continue

"pokemon battles aren't really safe in the first place" I said, cornfused -(thats on purpose)

"well, with Unova just getting recognized as a region, the safety laws have been upgraded so we have more safety when people arrive for new pokemon and challenges, we don't want a pokemon jumping into battle and taking out the trainers, that would be horrifying" she said

"I guess your right..." still kinda bumbed out, but understanding, "still sucks, though"

"well, thats life" I heard her say, a phrase I've heard her say so many times before

As we were talking, my dad had finally arrived home, when he opened the door and saw me, he didn't even flinch, he had no expression of interest that I was home, he just came in and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He seemed to be always like that, uninterested in anything, I wonder how mom every did anything with him.

"well, since your father is home, I better get dinner ready" she said as she went into the kitchen, humming a song. I walked out of the house to find the guys so we can get them to eat, after about 30 minutes I finally rounded them up, all they were doing was lying around the house.

As we were eating my dad said nothing to me the entire time, mom seemed totally oblivious to the fact that me and dad was still not on good terms, the whole "men don't cry" thingembedded into my memory, when we were done it was hard to find places for everyone to sleep, Alakazam slept on a chair, Darkrai the couch, Serperior on the floor (shes a snake so she was fine with it), Gible slept on another chair we had and me and Lopunny slept in my bed, I was almost fast asleepwhen Lopunny said

"so, is there something you want to do?" she said, smiling at me with a lustful look

"are you sure, I mean, what if my parents wake up?" I asked

"I don't care, lets just do it" she said, getting her body on top of me

(authors note: -troll face-)


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(authors note: well, I'm done with high school FOREVAR! Just graduated which means I have more time to work on these stories, which means they can get better (yay) so, here ya go)

As I woke up the next morning my first thought was how amazing last night was with Lopunny, my second was how loud we got, I couldn't imagine what my mom would say if she heard me, or worse, Serperior

"ugh" I said, trying to get up, I felt a tug on my shoulder and looked back to see Lopunny with a smile on her face

"hi..." she said, with a sort of cat look (:3) on her face

"hey" I said, I then remember what we slept in and decided to get up and get the covers off, accidently rolling Lopunny off

"oww" she said rubbing her head and she got up off the floor, a chuckled a bit and said

"sorry, I was just going to wash these..."

"thats ok" she said with a smile, I smiled back and walked downstairs with the shhets in my arms

As I walk down stairs and turn the corner I see my mom, folding clothes infront of the washer. I stopped dead in my tracks and she just looked at me, I could see she figured out what happened by her face going from confused to a giggle, I got so embaressed I don't think a Heatrans flamethrower could snap me out of my total embaressment

"you can go back upstairs now, don't worry, I'll get these" she said with a smile, making me feel even more embarressed, I can battle an entire team rocket orginization, but I can't stand up to my mom.

As I walked upstairs my dad was going downstairs, he looked at me, a scowl that seems to be always on his face, and then walked out the front door, again, without saying a single word to me. I swear to Arceus that if he knew what I had been through, he would at least show some kind of different emotion then just a neutral look.

I went up stairs and got dressed, I tried to let it not bother me but I think that it just got worse, the memories I tried surpressing in my head...

"ugh, this sucks" I say to myself as I get done and go downstairs to get some food

As soon as we got done eating I trained Gible so he could get stronger

"ok, Gible, lets have you spare a bit, ok?"

"ok!" he quickly said, getting ready to have a little fight in the back yard

My mom saw us standing on opposite sides of the yard, she came out to see what was happening as we rushed torward each other, Gible came in with a tackle as I dodge it and got a hit on him, but he was such a fast target I missed and he countered with another tackle, surprising my mom a bit

"heh, I'm not done yet..." I said with a smile

~Lucario POV~

"C'mon Lucario, lets keep moving!" I hear Erika say as she riding on my shoulders, making me carry her so I can "get stronger" like always, but I think she was just tired

"right!" I say, starting to hike up the mountain, but her being so close to me kept making me lose focus and at one point I tripped while hiking up, she fell right ontop of me, making me go bright red

"oww, what the hell Lucario?" she yelled at me, I put my head down in shame

"I'm really sorry, I'll try to do better, I promise" I say frantically, desperate to make sure she doesn't hate me

"well, I guess its fine, but you need to stay focused or we will never win the Unova tournament, got that" she says as she starts getting stricted again

"ok, got it" I say

"ok..." she hops back on my shoulders and says "keep going, only a week away, now charge forward!", I get speed going back up on the mountain, not long after we got started she tells me to stop again

"for what?" I ask

"its that kid again, from dragonspiral" she says, as I look over there she was right, the kid was seaching in the grass for a pokemon to fight

"cmon, lets go have a chat with him" I run over there so the two could talk

"hey, you there! I think your name was black, whats up?" she yells over to him, he walks over with a smile on his face

"hello, there, its nice to meet you again, introductions were cut short because of the incident at dragon spiral, I guess, sorry about that" he says

"its fine, just glad we got out of there alive" joking around like was no big deal, even though I practically saved her life!

"yeah, besides, why were you there anyway?" he ask curiously

"oh, I was looking for a "friend"" she say, not saying her true purpose

"well, your friend seemed to be a having pretty good time fighting off the enemy, I'm just glad your ok" he says, holding her hands, at this she blushes and I knew he was obviously hitting on her, I didn't like this guy, somethings weird about him

"well, ok, we need to train Erika, ok?" I say, wanting to leave him

"its ok Lucario, you've done enough" she say, not looking at me, I started to get jealous of the attention she was giving him. What does he know about her anyway? I've been with her most of my life an shes only been with him once.

"why don't we go over to my camp, we can talk there" he said, i thought that was a horrrible idea

"now hold on a minute, that sounds like a bad idea" I said, but she was already following him

"cmon Lucario" she said, I cross my arms and reluctantly walked with her over to his camp, I had a bad feeling about him...

~Zach POV~

As I dodge gibles tackle he was quickly able to turn right around and hit me in the chest, I barely get my hand on the ground and push off to get myself on my feet, as he tries to tackle I dodge off to the side and while he was in mid air I hit him and am able to slam him on the ground, I back up a bit so he can get up and just as hes about to he glows in a blinding white light that I had seen several times before.

Gible was evolving.

He starts to grow in height and the figure grows spike on each of his arms and legs, he grows a sort of long tail and his fin moves to his back, when we gets done glowing before me stands a Gabite, he was probably a little over a foot shorter than me and his eyes were filled with shock

"dad, what just happened?" he says in a deeper voice, beginning to panic, I walk up to him and say

"its ok, son, you evolved, evolution happens in many pokemon, when you evolve you get stronger, so its a good thing, ok?" calming down a bit with my words of encouragement

"but, do I look funny?" he says

"you look fine, you just got stronger is all" I kinda chuckled to myself at least the first thing he talked about was how tall he got

"oh, thats great, man , I can't wait until I can start knocking out people left and right" he says, he start throwing punches in midair and starts trying to get warmed up to his new body. It might sound a little corny but I was proud of him, kinda like how a father was proud of there son graduating high school.

But that word father had a little meaning torward my dad, so I said to myself at that moment "I swear to Arceus, Gabite, that I'll always be there for you, I will not make the same mistake that my father did, you can count on that..."

(authors note: hmmm, Lucario being jelly at black, who knew?)


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(authors note: "Schools out for summer, schools out forever" -Alice Cooper)

~Lucario POV~

We walked through the forest we came to a clearing, there was a tent and several different Pokemon out roaming around. The two were too far ahead of me to hear what they were talking about, but she seemed like she was having a good time and that feeling I had felt so many year ago came to me. I had told myself that as long as she was happy then so am I and I just went along with it. Hoping to go and not comeback, she ran over to one of the Pokemon, an Unfezant, and petted it, it gave its little purr and the two kept talking. As I was walking around the camp site and looking at the Pokemon, something uneasy struck me about the place, all the pokemon were females...  
A look of disgust was on my face, I know I was jumping to conclusions, but the thought still rattled in my head as I walked back to the two.  
"...so the reason I'm joining the league is because I want to stop the man named N from taking over the Unova league, his fake talks about Pokemon liberation make me sick" Black said, a look of disgust on his face. I walked over as they sat down on tree trunks infront of the tent.

"I can see what you mean...I want to crush team plasma and bring an end to all this madness they broght to this region" she said with a fire in your eyes.

"wow, your really passionate about all this and I really like that in a girl, we should really hang out more" he said with a smile.  
"woah, woah, woah, are you hitting on me?" she asked, a little surprise. "Obviously! He's been hitting on you ever since we got here!" I yelled in my head.

"well, since you asked, yes" still having that smile on his face.

"well too bad buddy, I already got my heart set on somebody" she said, he looked at me and I smiled at him, trying to piss him off.

"so what? is that Lucario your boyfriend?" he asked at her, I went red at the thought of that.

"for your information, hes not, the boy I'm after is Zach, got that" she yelled at him.

""boy your after", so he doesn't know?" he asked.

She went red and said "well, he does know, but..." he intervented in her mid-sentence.

"Ha! He rejected you! Oh, thats grand" he said laughing, I couldn't handle him laughing at her, so I quickly used extreme speed and focus punched him in the gut, blood splewed out of him mouth as he flew back 50 ft into a tree, every other Pokemon stopped what they were doing and ran over to him, asking if he was fine and trying to help.

"Lucario! What the hell?" she yelled at me, angry with my actions.  
"I couldn't handle him laughing at you like that" I said to her with a straight face.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me"

"your not fighting is the problem, your so dense and that aggravates me so much!" I yelled at her.  
"so I didn't figure it out sooner that he was hitting on me, I eventually did, so theres no problem" she said, acting like she won and trying to end the arguement.

"thats not what I was talking about!" I yelled without thinking.

"what? The what the hell are you talking about" she asked.

I tried to say something but the words started to elude me, "its nothing, lets just go..." I said, looking away.

"fine, be like that" she yelled at me, pouting like always.  
"you fucking Lucario..." I heard a weak voice say, I looked over to see Black stumble to his feet after a moment.

"wow, the guy can take a hit, I'll give him that..." I said to myself.

"you think that you can just come here and just hurt master like that" a Zoroark yelled at me, getting up in my face, I really hate when people do that.

"get out of my face you stupid shape shifter, I'm not in the mood to deal with a pest like you" I said in a angry voice.  
"a pest! You better shut it you little mutt!" she yelled at me, I glared back at her.  
"you make me mother fucker, or should I say trainer fucker, you little slut" I said, I was in no position to argue with her.

"Lucario, stop that!" I heard Erika say, I looked at her and explained.

"Erika, did you even notice that every pokemon he has is a female, did you even realize that?" I said, she obviously didn't and looked at the pokemon more closely.

"shut up about that!" the Zoroark screamed, "what me and master do together is none of your buisness" she yelled at me.

"Zoroark...stop" I heard Black say, she turned around and softly said "but all those mean stuff they said about use is unforgivable"

"thats not what I was talking about..." he weakly said, "I think some or my ribs are broken..." he said to sway backwards before a Chansey and Gardevoir caught him.

"he should just walk it off" I said aloud with a smirk on my face.

"Lucario! We are leaving!" Erika said in a very serious tone.

"thats it!" she yelled out loud, her eyes red with rage, she ran at me with a night slash and started to wildly lash out at me while I calmly started to dodge it. She became more and more angry at me with every miss, I used close combat and punched her in her gut, I then followed up by hitting her arm and kicker her in the leg, making her fall on the ground in pain.

"no! Zoroark!" Black yelled out "Gardevoir, teleport to the nearest Pokemon center and get Nurse Joy" he yelled, she nodded and vanished.

"Lucario, we are leaving... NOW!" Erika said as she grabbed my arm and started to drag me, "you are such a pain..." she said, almost growling at me, without saying a word, I followered her as we exited the camp and made our way torward Humilau city.

~Zach POV~

"This is so weird, I'm so much taller than I use to be" Gabite said and he was walking around, I practically face palmed as he said that, Gabite saw this and said "something happen?" looking around

"no, its nothing" I said as we kept sitting.

"so, not long until the tournament..." he said as we sat there.

"yeah, and a chance to stop Team Plasma while were there" I said, balling up my fist.  
"you really don't like them, do you?" Gabite asked looking at me, I then remembered that they gave me him, but to tell him that would crush him, I dont think I could ever do that...

"they made me believe in something that was a lie, I trusted them and they betrayed me and everyone else, its time to get revenge..." I said.

"is revenge the right thing to do?" he asked me, it took me a while to come up with an answer.

"sometimes our views and ideas of what is right and wrong can get skewed by who we are and who we grow up with, and because of this, no one can really win in the end, thats why we keep fighting, we fight because we can't decide between what is good and evil and what is right and wrong"

"so then, what is good and evil?" he asked, tilting his head at me.  
"well...thats the true question isn't it? I dont think anyone will ever really find an answer to that..." I said, giving a dumb answer to a great question.

"oh...that sucks" he said laying back.  
"yeah...it really sucks" I said, feeling stupid.

"so, what do we do after the Unova League?"  
"I don't know, I guess we could travel to other regions, apparently there's this new region called Kalos, I think it would be cool to check out" remembering what I learned in school.

"ok, so what about after that, what then?"

"I dont know..." I said, trying to think.

"so Unova League, Kalos region, nothing..." looking at me like I was clueless, which I was

"Gabite, we have pletty of time in the world to do whatever we want, we don't have to plan now and decide what we want to do the rest of our lives" I said, I felt myself starting to sound chessy and kinda laughed ay myself.

"what about team rocket?" man Gabite had alot of questions...  
"I think we can take on a couple of Golbats if they show up" I said with a grin.

"and team galactic?"

"lets just say that team galactic wont be a problem anymore..." I said remembering what I saw on TV a couple days ago.

~A Couple of days ago~

I was in the pokemon center, ready to go to my moms house when suddenly a urgent report came up on the TV with an all too framillar logo on it  
"the group known as Team Galactic has been disbanded as its leader, Cyrus, has disappeared without a trace weeks ago, the Co-leader, Miss Mars was taken into custody just hours ago after a successful assult on there HQ" the announcer said, I practically jumped up in victory when I saw this on the news, I wanted to keep watching the report until Lopunny said we had to go

"come on! I wanna see your mom again, maybe she can make at outfit for me" Lopunny said, ready to go

"what? the silk scarf isn't enough?" I asked as we started to walk

"you know thats not what I meant" she said to me, I laughed and she giggled as we kept walking

~Present Day~

I looked over at Gabite after my little flashback and saw that he hade fell asleep right there in the lawn, I tried to pick him up only to realize he had tripled in weight as I could barely pick him up and get him inside to lay him on the couch.

"honey, can I talk with you a bit?" I heard mom say to me with a dish in her hand she was cleaning

"yeah, what is it mom?" I asked, she seemed to have a worried look on her face  
"it just that your going to leave tommorow and...I'm really gonna miss you"

"I know mom, I'm gonna miss you too..." a little smile on my face

"and be safe... now go to sleep, you have a long journey ahead of you" signaling me to go upstairs

As I got upstairs and into bed I thought about Gabite had said to me, about what was next, but I didn't think as much of us as a group and more of me and Lopunny, what was next for us? Would we get married? Would she get pregnant? Would we have a family? These questions are ones for which the answer is always uncertain, but in uncertainty, we find hope, and in this hope we strive for a better future.

(authors note: I'm not sure if I ripped off the ending from somewhere, if I did well that sucks, anyway, tommorow there off to the tournament. I wonder if Black is gonna have a grudge at Lucario for what he did to him?)


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(authors note: K, after Zach being stuck at home for a couple days hes back on route to the tournament)

"ok, have you got everything ready dear?" Mom said for the fifth time today.

"yes, I think so..." I said for the fifth time.

"well, I got you your food and everything, a new pair of undies for you also" she said infront of the guys.

"mom, really, not infront of my friends..." I said as I could hear Serperior snikering at me.

"ok, just be safe, and remember what I told you..." she said with a wink, I went a little red as I grabbed my bag and started outside, I hid my eyes because the sun was bright and its always like that when you get couped up inside. I got the rest of the guys outside and we quickly got back on track, as we got on route, I waved one more time back to mom and we started off on Route 21.

Route 21 was like a swamp, as soon as we went down in elevation my new running shoes got wet as I plunged my foot into the grassy water.

"well fuck..." I said as I could feel the water get in the shoes instantly and make my shoes feel like a gushing sponge.

"whats wrong?" I heard Darkrai ask.

"my new shoes are ruined! Ugh, I really should of got a water pokemon" I said, hoping Serperior heard me.

"excuse me?" I heard Serperior ask, Lopunny got my joke and said out loud.

"yeah, those grass pokemon are so weak, water pokemon are SO superior than grass" Lopunny said, I giggled a bit at her pun as I waited to see what serperior would do.

"I will have you know that we can take down ANY water pokemon you can throw at us!" she yelled.

"sure you can" I said sarcasticly, which made her even more angry.

"yeah, see watch!" she yelled, she looked around the swampy water until she saw a Magikarp swim of in the distance, she grinned and quickly slithered over to it, she used vine whip to grab the Magikarp out of the water, it start to freak out as she threw it and it slammed into a tree, a crack came from either the tree or the Magikarp, maybe both, and it instantly became unconscious.

I didn't want to say anything else to aggrivate her, or I could be next...

"ha! Speechless as always, I seem to have that affect on people when they see my greatness" Serperior said triumphantly.

"yeah, thats why we become speechless.." I said sarcasticly.

Serperior glared at me and said "if you think your better than me, then lets go and you can prove it"

"I didn't say I was better than you..." I said looking at her with a "really?" look

"what? Afraid I'm gonna beat you?" trying to push my buttons

"I'm not gonna fall for your peer pressure Serperior..." trying not to play her silly little game

"c'mon, chicken" she kept pushing

"I'm gonna have to say no to that, sorry" I said not realing caring

"what about me? Can I fight Serperior?" I heard Gabite ask

"what? No, I dont want to fight you, I wanna fight your old man here" she said, who you callin' old man!

"C'mon Serperior, afraid my kid would beat you?" I said in a tone similiar to Serperiors, but alot more annoying

"as if!" being confident (or cocky) as always

"prove it..." I said with a grin and a stare, she shifted her eyes a bit

"fine...but I'm saying right now that hes done for!" she said, I could tell she was a bit nervous, but I couldn't wait to see this.

~Lucario POV~

As we walked into town I see an ambulance rush past us and go into the forrest, I put my head down feeling as if I had done this horrible crime and was gonna be put to death.

"C'mon Lucario, its not your fault..." I heard Erika say, trying to comfort me.

"bullshit, I force palmed him into that tree, its all my fault" I said, sulking my head lower, not wanting to look at her.

"you just thought you were doing what you thought was right" she put her hand around my shoulder, I shook her hand off of me.

"well, what I thought was right was wrong, just shoot me now..." I said, feeling like I was going into this deep dark abyss, I must of blacked or something because the next thing I know I'm on the couch in one of the rooms as she was unpacking.  
"wha-what happened..." I said in confusion.

Erika turned around and said "what do you think happened? We walked into the center, you than sat down there and started mumbling something, I couldn't make out anything though..."

"oh, ok..." I said, still confused how I got here.

"uh, Lucario, you don't seem very good..." she said to me with a worried look "you need to get some rest or something..."

"no, I'm fine, I've slept enough already..." I lied, I didn't sleep at all last night, I stay awake thinking about how to go through with this situation with Erika.

Erika suddenly threw down her cloths and yelled "God dammit Lucario! What is wrong with you?! I try to help you and you keep pushing me away, why can't you let me in?!" she was pissed and I could tell.

"theres some stuff I want to deal with myself, just leave it alone, please" she wasn't ready to give up the conversation.

"no, I'm sick and tired of just letting it off, I want answers and I want them now, now tell me whats wrong!" she yelled.

"I just can't, ok, I just can't!" I told her, not looking in her face.

"you can't what? Huh, what can't you do!"

"I can't say I love you!" I yelled looking into her eyes.

There was a long pause before I figure out what I did and I just lost it, tears started to stream down my face as I ran out of the room, out of the center and into the woods. I didn't care what or where I was going, I just had to go, the thoughts of her hating me started to overwhelm my mind, it was just too much for me to handle.

~Erika POV~

I was shocked at what I had just heard, but not as shocked as I think I should have been because about 10 seconds after he left it made sense, all the time he got red, all the time he got mad at other guys, the situation with Black, it was obvious and I was oblivious. Second I felt a sense of irony, something that I hated so much happened to me and Lucario. And Finally I felt like kicking myself in the face, it must have been really hard for Lucario, he loved me and was so afraid of telling me because I said those hurtful things right infront of him.

I quickly ran outside and yelled "Lucario! Come back, please!" as I ran through the forest after him, but it was a losing battle, Lucario could out run me in any race if he wanted to

"Dragonite, come on out" I yelled as I threw the ultra ball, out of the red beam of light came dragonite, flying by me as I ran.

"Dragonite, Lucario ran away, I need your help catching up to him" he nodded and I quickly jumped onto his back, he gained altitude and when he was high enough he rocket threw the sky off toward Lucario.

"I hope Lucarios alright" I said over in over in my head.

~Lucario POV~

As I ran through the forrest I ran my foot into a rock and fell head first into the dirt, I didn't even try to get up and I just layed threre waiting to die. god must of really hated me because it started to rain, but I didn't care, I wanted to wither away into the earth.

After about 20 minutes or so I heard Erikas voice, I thought that now I was going crazy, but it kept getting closer and closer, I looked up and saw Erika flying on Dragonite, I paniced again and tried to get up, only to have a sharp pain run threw my leg, I must of broken my leg when I rammed it into that rock so I sat here and waited until she eventually saw me.

"Dragonite, down there, I think I see him" I heard her saw, Dragonite swooped down until he eventually touched down and Erika got off him and returned him to his ball, there was a long silence until she decided to speak first.

~Erika POV~

"listen, Lucario, please don't try to run away, I just want to talk with you" I said in a caring tone, I felt like I was talking to a wild Lucario and it hurt me to feel that way.

"I can't..." he said in a monotone voice, he had an emotionless face but in that I could see he was in alot of pain, emotionally and physically.

"why not?" I asked, thinking he was ready to talk.

"I broke my leg..."

"oh my Arceus, we need to get you to the center" I said, I started to him, wanting to help.

"no!" he yelled, I stopped and he said "I dont want to go with you! your just gonna put me back in that pokeball and never speak to me again!" he yelled at me.

"thats not true, Lucario, I just want to talk..." I wasn't able to finish.

"you think that pokemon love is disgusting and I knew that if you found out you would just cast me away, like I was some broken toy!" he said, tears still on his face.

"Lucario!" I yelled at him, he stopped talking and looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm so sorry that things turned out this way and I'm so sorry that I was so hard on you about this, its just that what happened with Zach really hurt me and I was being selfish and I didn't think about how you felt about it" I said, thinking about what I had done in the past.

"but you don't love me..." he said in a sad tone, I knew I wanted to say no, but for some reason I found myself confused.

"no, I don't know, I wish I could but I still have feelings for Zach..." he quickly retaliated, not really thinking straight

"thats just like you Erika, you can't get it that he doesn't love you! I'm sitting right here, loving you with all my heat and you're just going to reject me!" he yelled.

"its just confusing for me" I tried to speak.

"there is nothing confusing about it! I love you and he doesn't, whats confusing about that!" he yelled.

"just give me some time to think..." I said, he quietly got up and started to limped torward me, his head facing the ground. I thought that he was going to do something to me so I started to back away, unforunately, into a tree, he limped until he was mere inches away from me.

"Lucario...?" I quietly said, he looked up and said "I need to go to the hospital..." and he fell backward, unconscious

I stood there for a moment, bewildered, before finally picking him up, getting him on dragonaite and going to the pokemon center.

(authors note: things ae gonna start to get interesting as the tournament grows close, I wonder if one of Zachs olderst partners can beat his "son")


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

(authors note: Sorry its late and sorry its short, I hope to get the tournament around chapter 41, man this stories getting long)

~Dragonite POV~

As we were riding through the air, I had more and more growing concern for Lucario, he wasn't moving and looked broken. So for so reassurement I asked Erika.

"Is Lucario gonna be alright?" she looked back and smiled.

"Lucario is gonna be just fine, ok" but I could see she had doubts.

"Um, I also heard what went down between you two..." she seemed shocked and confused, "it's not my buisness to get into your buisness and I won't tell the others, just thought you should know is all" I said, we dont need more drama then there already has been...

"thanks Dragonite..." she said with another smile, but it was more sincere this time. The pokemon center got in my sights and I descended until we finally got down on the ground infront of it. Erika then slide off of me while she carried Lucario.

"if you ever need to talk to someone..." I began, but she finished.

"yeah, you'll be here, I getcha, thanks again" and she returned me to my pokeball.

~Erika POV~

I quickly ran into the center and yelled for help at the front desk where Nurse joy was.

"Nurse Joy! Please help my Lucario, he's really injuried!" A state of shock and concern got on her face as she told me to follow her. I followed her and she took the fainted Lucario and layed him on a bed. She then checked over him to see if he was alright, she told me to wait in the waiting room as she did her test, which I agreed and walked back to the front of the center.

I sat there, helpless to get Lucario better, yet what concerns me was going to be his reaction when he woke up, he looked really broken up about telling me and did all these things I thought I'd never see Lucario do, ever! It felt like forever until the Nurse said I could come back in, he had bandages on his mouth and around his waist, I looked to her and she said,

"he'll be better bye morning so dont worry" try to comfort me.

"ok..." I said feeling guilty for pushing him into this, I kicked the wall in frustration, sat down, closed my eyes and tried to fall to sleep, hoping when I got up he'd be fine. I just wanted this day to end.

~Lucario POV~

When I woke up I saw that I was in the pokecenter, my face was hurting really bad and so was my stomach, I saw that I had bandages around them so I guess I got hurt pretty bad. I looked around and saw Erika, sitting in a chair, peacefully sleeping there, then I remembered what happened and my heart sank, I knew she didn't love me and I was foolish to think so, but my heart couldn't shake this feelings I had for her.

"Erika..." I said, trying to reach out to her.

She slowy woke up and yelled "Lucario! Don't move so much!" moving over to me.

"I'm sorry..." was all I could think to say to her, I fucked up really bad and couldn't think to say anything else.

"Lucario, please, its not like I want you gone forever, your part of this team and your someone that I really enjoy being with, until I can sort out anything I just need time to think, thats all" she said to me

"time to figure out how to break up with me is more like it.." I said aloud, thinking of what she said in the past.

"I'm not saying I dont love you back!" she yelled in frustration, I was very surprised at her saying that and that was enough to give me the will to keep going for her, all I needed was to hear that I have a shot and I'm going to take it.

~Magikarp POV~

"I swear to god when I evolve, I'm going to kill you all..."

(authors note: I just HAD to include this, lol)

~Zach POV~

I saw them get on other sides of the field and thought that this was probably gonna get close, even though that Serperior is fully evolved, Gabite is a strong dragon pokemon cause when he fully evolves I know he could crush Serperior, so it could be close. As far as cheering I wanted to do that for my son, but that would be hurtful to Serperior and if pushed anymore than I'd be straight up bullying and thats not cool.

"you ready kid" Serperior said, ready to go.

"um, yeah" Gabite said nervously, it was his first battle since he evolved and I wasn't sure if he was ready.

"ok..." Serperior said with a smile, she then shot off after him and quickly went on the attack as she used leaf blade relentlessly againt his arms...fins. So to get out of that he threw out his arms out to break off the attacks and used take down on Serperior, she fell back and took some damage as well as Gabite from those leaf blades so they were equally hurt. Also since I trained both of them away from each other only I know what new moves they've learned.

Serperior backed away a bit and got her vines out to use vine whip, Gabite saw this and used his new move, sand storm, around the two of them. Serperiors vines got hit and she had to pull them back in, Gabite then disappeared in the sand storm, Serperior lost track of him and got angry.

"were are you?" she yelled out, looking around.

He appeared and tackled Serperior from behind, making her fall over, she got more pissed off and used her strongest move, she got leaves together in a huge amounts and used leaf storm on Gabite, serverely damaging him but lowering her special attack, he barely got up and used dragon rage on Serperior, it wasn't very strong as she took damage, Serperior then got Gabite and used giga drain on him and he fainted while Serperiors bruises healed.

"well damn, you won Serperior" I said, she looked at me.

"I don't know how to feel about that comment you just gave me..." she gave me with a glare, I just smiled.

"you know I'm joking, good work Serperior" I said patting her on the back.

"thanks" she said with a grin.

I than ran over to Gabite with my bag to see if he was ok, he was injuried pretty bad as he tried to stand up.

"I-I lost..." he said, his face looking down in shame, I put my hand on his back.

"its ok Gabite, your still training, its ok to lose once in a while, theres plenty of other times, ok?" I said, he looked at me and smiled a bit before whincing in pain, I got some clear water out of my bag and gave it too him, he drank it and soon his wounds started to heal.

"I don't get it, regular clean water heals a pokemon more then a machine manufactured potion?" Lopunny said in confusion

"thats just how things go here" I said, she looked at me

"thanks for explaining it..." she said sarcastically

"no prob" I said with a smile, I then got up and said "well, we still got some ways until we reach the center, and hopefully food, hahaha" I said as my stomach rumbled

Darkrai went up to me and said "this is gonna get interesting...can't wait to see what the tournaments gonna be like"

"dont worry, we got a strong team, we can beat these guys" i said hopefully

"yeah, can't wait to see that when only Gabite is left on the field..." he said

"we won't let it come to that" I said, trying to keep them hyped, but then in my mind I said "hopefully"

I know that I have a strong team, especially with Darkrai, but Erika, shes been been training for 5 years straight from all over the world, who knows what kind of pokemon she has, Lucario looks super strong and that Dragonite looks like he could rip me apart, and who knows what kind of other people could be there.

"this is gonna suck" I thought I my head

(authors note: what does that last line mean? That means I need to think up of OC's, yay!)


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

~Erika POV, Route 22~

"ok, we got Giant Chasm, then we have Victory Road, then finally the Tournament, which we will see if we can beat Zach" I said looking over at Lucario

"why do you still want to do this tournament? I mean your not going after Zach anymore, why not move on?" lucario asked, a kinda dull look still in his eye, it kept hurting me everytime I looked into them, but this was not the time nor the place

"Because I battled for these badges and I'm not letting them go to waste" I yelled, holding up my badges infront of his face

"ok, whatever" he said looking away, then his eyes widened, "oh my god, you've got to be kidding..."

"what? what is it Lucario?" I asked and he pointed right behind us

~Zach POV, Route 22~

As we were getting near the entrance of the Giant Chasm I saw someone standing at the entrance, but as I got closer I saw the Lucario and instantly knew who it was, Erika...

"oh, no, I'm not dealing with her again.." Lopunny started, but I stopped her

"wait, its ok Lopunny, lets just see how this works out" I said, I was hoping Lucario had done what I asked, unforunately, when I saw Lucarios dull eyes I knew it didn't go over too well.

"oh, god...Lucario?" I asked him, wondering if he could even remember me

"hey Zach, hows it going?" he said with a smile, but he looked so disassociated from the world, it hurt...alot

I went up to him,and put my hands on his shoulder, he gave me a confused looked, then I said "I'm so sorry..."

"its-its fine" he said to me,but he looked like he was crying inside, so it hurt me more than it helped

"sorry? Zach, what are you sorry about?" Erika yelled at me

"well...I kinda tried to help express his feelings for you..." I said, her eyes widened

"so all this is your fault! God dammit!" She yelled at me, "what the hell is wrong with you, do you know what I've gone through for the last 4 days!" her anger was understandable, didn't mean it didn't hurt

"hey, hes been keeping his feelings in for far too long, what would of happened if I didn't get him to confess his feelings, what do you think would of happened?" I told her, trying to make her understand what I was meaning by that

"I don't know, I don't think it would be that bad" she said, but I had a darker future

"I think it would of been worse, he could of hurt himself or even you, and I'll be damned before I let that happen" I'm not gonna let a friend get hurt, she may not think of me as a friend, but shes still my friend, no matter what happens

"and so him acting like this is better?" she yelled at me pointing at him, I was about to say something, until...

"this is so irritating, you guys fighting all the time, can you guys just stop, I think we have a bigger problems on our hands..." Alakazam said at us, Erika then pointed her anger at him

"oh yeah, and what might that be?" Erika ask/yelled

"Well, there is the freakin' cave infront of us!" Serperior intervened, we both looked back at the opening and heard different pokemon noises coming out of it

"...I hate caves..." she said angrily

"well, whatever..." I said starting in the cave, I stopped a few feet in and said to her, "well? are you coming?"

"what? with you?"

"well yeah, I know you don't like me and I'm not fond of you either at this point, but if were gonna get through victory road, were gonna have to work together" I said, trying to be a little friendlier to her

"I don't need your help, me and Lucarios got this"

"yeah right, Lucario looks like he died inside" Serperior told her, I smacked the back of her head and told her to quiet, but Erika seemed to have understand what Serperior was talking about and after a while...

"fine, lets just get through this..." she said with a huff and we proceded through the Giant Chasm

~Giant Chasm~

"I don't like her coming with us" I heard Lopunny whisper to me

"shes fine, you may not believe it but I can tell shes developing feelings for Lucario" I whispered back to her

"what are you guys whispering about?" Erika asked

"oh nothin'" I said, getting her irritated

The whole Chasm sucked because it was a very small spaces were we went through and we had to go all the way around to the other side, Gabite leading the way. I am putting Gabite in all of my battles as a sort of hyper training technique I invented as too get him a high enough level to where he can actually compete well.

"so Zach, wheres your 6th Pokemon?" Erika asked, trying to make sure things don't get awkwardly silent

"aw, fuck..." I said in anger

"you don't have one, do you?"

"well I don't really need one...do I?"

She just shrugged at me, I mean I have a pretty solid team, though I can't really just enter in the match...can I?

"auuugghhh" I said, I don't have time to get another pokemon, I would need to befriend it, power it up and then go see if it even work, I'm having enough trouble getting Gabite powered up.

"hey, Zach?" I heard Erika though my blacket of thoughts I had in my mind

"yeah?" and as I turned around I saw her handing me a pokeball

"I've been thinking about whats been going on and right now, I found that this stupid fights we've gotten into are just too petty, I just want to "forgive and forget" or so to speak" she said, a little smile on her face, I was shocked, did she really just grown up in the 15 minutes we've been in this cave?

"but don't you need that pokemon?" I asked if she only had 6

"actual this is an extra pokemon I've had, I don't even know why I caught it" I took the pokeball and said "but what pokemon is in it?"

she got really close to me and whispered "its a secret" I knew Erika had probably five years to train it so it was probably super powerful

"well, thanks!" I said, when did she become so nice?

"don't mention it...but I am still gonna beat you" she said with a smile

"oh it is on" I said with a grin, then we just both laughed it off and I felt like I had my friend Erika finally back.

Gabite tackled one more Golbat out of the way and we were out of that cave. it was gorgious outside, there was a cabin, a nice creek with a bridge and a cobble stone path leading up between some mountains.

"hell yeah, this is awesome" Serperior yelled at us

"what is?" I asked

"this place looks so awesome" she yelled back

"well, we're not done yet, we got some more caves before were done" I said, we eventually hit our badge check station, each 8 individually opened for us as they checked to make sure we had them, until we were finally in victory road, possibly the hardest part of my entire journey and staight at the beginning were hit with a bunch of caves to the top, it was pitch black inside and I could hardly see anything.

"well fuck, its so dark I can't see my hands infront of me in there" I said to them all

"don't you have a flashlight or something?" Erika asked

"no" I said looking in my bag, though I did find a baggy of cheez-nits and I was about to open up the baggy to have a snack, Lopunny looked at me and I zipped it back up and put it back in

"well then do you have any pokemon that know flash?" because flash can light up the cave so we can see

"no" I said again

"well then how the hell do you suppose we get through there, blindly go in and try to find our way? that could take forever!" she yelled, I sat down and closed my eyes trying to think, then the answer was right infront of me, my eyes!

"k, I got an idea, I'm psychic, so that means I don't really need my eyes to see, I'm thinking if I close my eyes I can see through the dark using my psychic powers" remembering what I was taught by Alakazam

"well thats good for you, but the rest of us are still blind" she said and I thought up something else

"we can hold hands, you just need to follow me, its like a train"

"well what about fighting off the wild pokemon?"

"hello? I can just fight them off, duh" I said, I was ready to get some fighting in after doing nothing for awhile.

"well, ok, but you better not let go"

"I'm not holding onto you..." I said, I was gonna hold onto Lopunny for obvious reasons

"then who am I going to hold onto?"

"Darkrai" she looked at him and was resistant but just kinda had to put up with it

It was me in front, followed by Lopunny, Gabite, Serperior, Alakazam, Darkrai, Erika and finally Lucario. As I started in I closed my eyes and everything lit up in a blue aroura and it was like it was a 90s videogame screen, when a pokemon came across I saw its aroura as well and all I had to do was use my open hand to use psychic on it and it landed on the ground. finally after 30 minutes we were finally at the top and out of that god forsaken cave, I probably fought 300 pokemon trying to get out of there, from zubats to onix

"thank god, I hated that place so much!" I said, exhausted from battling so many pokemon

"especially that excadrill" Lopunny said, remembering it surprise attacking us from the ground

~Somewhere in the Victory Road Caves, 13 Minutes Ago~

As we were walking through the cave I had a weird feeling like something was unders us

"guys, hold up" I said looking down under ground, suddenly I saw an aroura coming up underneath Erika and Darkrai

"moves to the left!" I yelled at them also moving as well, Darkrai was fine but Erika slipped as was falling down the hole, but Lucario caught her in time

"your going down you stupid Exadrill!"

"bring it!" I said, he caim at me with Slash and I was so angry with him I wanted a one it K.O., so I used psychic with full power, but he didn't seem to affected, I had to let go of Lopunny to not get hit, so I powered up another psychic and hit him again, but this exadrill did not wanna give up, he used earthquake on me and I fell and hit my face pretty bad

"oww, god dammit" I said holding my face in pain

"are you ok?" Lopunny yelled out to me

"yeah, just keep back!" I yelled, I got stones ready off the ground and used stone hedge on him, finally knocking him out

~Erika POV~

As I was dangling there over the hole I could feel Lucarios paw holding onto me

"please help me" I said upto him in a panic

"Don't worry, I'll never let you go, I'll always be here for you" and I could here he wasn't just talking about this one time, and with some effort he helped me out of that hole

"um, thanks" I said to him, I had this warm feeling arise from my chest, but I tried to shake it off and get back to the others and I finally got to Darkrai.

~Zach POV~

"yeah, that thing could take a lickin'" I said, hands on my knees

"well, least were safe" Erika said, being optimistic

"yeah..." I said now standing up straight, to the left of us was a pathway that was carved into the mountain, when we went through we could see the huge colosseum that we were going to fight in, it had two hotel rooms on either side of it and was really cool looking

"well, lets get going guys" I said, walking into the opening building to the colosseum

(authors note: hmmm, could Lucario and Erika get together? Could Zach win the Tournament? And where the heck is Team Plasma and Team Rocket?)


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

~Team Plasma Agent 1~

As I walk into the colleseum, I walk up to the people controlling the competition and place my pokeballs and fake ID into the slots to register me for the competion

"heres you ID back"

"thank you" I say and I walk off, I look around and see my other comrades in there disguises looking around watching to make sure our Lord N successfully gets entered into the competion as well. I walk over to my other partner

"so, did you get in aswell?" I ask in my respectful tone as always

"yes" he says back, still watching ou lord enter

"alright, do remember the plan for the three scenarios we have" we have to be sure before we return to base

"yes, I remember, we beat any other trainer than we get paired with, battle each other normally and throw the match for Lord N"

"ok" as we finish talking N gets done entering in, and we move back out to base. As we walk I see Lord N looking down

"is something wrong my Lord?" I ask to see if I could ease his concern

He looks back at me and says, "oh, nothing, I am quiet alright, pokemon liberation is at hand, yet I have this feeling something is wrong..."

"what is wrong?" I ask to see if I could fix it

"I am not sure myself, I guess you could call it "a gut feeling""

"we will try in our power to resolve this "problem" of yours" I say radioing to operations manager about this to check in on other people

"but why?" he ask in confusion

"just do it! I want to make sure this goes without a hitch" I ask in a more aggresive tone

"well, ok..." and he radios out

~Zach POV~

"I am not going back in that!" Serperior yells at me

"oh c'mon, I need you, and all of you infact, to be in a pokeball if I can enter in the competion" I ask her and the team

She sighs and say, "fine, whatever, but as soon as were done with this whole tournament then no more pokeball buisness, ok?" she yelled at me

"don't worry, you know I like keeping you guys out, after this is done I won't try to keep you guys in a pokeball ever again, promise" this reassured Serperior

"ok, now hurry this up before I change my mind!" Serperior yelled

So I got out a pokeball and threw it on Serperior, it flickered a bit before it stopped and I had caught Serperior and I put it in my bag

"ok, now for Darkrai" I said before I pulled out a ultraball

"why are you using that kind of ball?" Darkrai asked

"your way to strong for a normal pokeball that you may not even struggle and it could not work so I have to use a ultraball just to make sure I can get you" I planned ahead and bought one just in case

"oh, I guess that makes sense" he said, I then threw the ultraball on him and caught him, then for the rest of my team I put all of them in pokeballs. After they were all in pokeballs it got really lonely for me, I always had some pokemon around me and this was the first time I felt alone and it sucked.

I went inside and waited for a few people to get done checking in

"may I please see your badges" the assistant asked, I showed them to her

"next your pokedex" and she checked it to see my ID and gave it back

"next may I please have your pokeballs" I gave them my pokeballs and they put them on the pokeball scanner, scanned them and put them in the system, she was a little surprised to see that I had a Darkrai but I assured her it wasn't a mistake.

After all that she gave me my room key and said it was the second tower

"thank you"

"your welcome" and with that I head up to my room

It was a one bed room and was kind of small, though, I was only staying there for a week when I compete so whatever.

I then got a call from Mr. Foster

"uh, hey Foster, its been awhile" I said kinda surprised

"hello, Zach, I'm here to make sure you know what to do, I want you to make sure Lord N gets to the finals, so if you face him I need you to let him win" I was kinda shocked but I guess I kinda understood them but just because I understand doesn't mean I agree with it, but to fool them that I'm still on there side

"I understand sir" I said to him in a nice tone

"ok, I'm counting on you and our other operatives on achieving this mission, don't let me down" and he was gone, other operatives, well shit, I don't want to deal with those people but I don't really have a choice now do I.

I thought that letting my team out in thay small room was a terrible idea so I went out to a training area and finally released them all

As soon as Serperior got out she yelled "FREEDOM!" and I laughed my ass off

"you guys were only in there for a half hour or so, is it really that bad?"

"not really, shes just over exaggerating" Lopunny told me

"aww, c'mon Lopunny, I just wanted to scare him" Serperior said disappointed

"whats it like inside a pokeball anyway?" I asked

"why don't you find out" Serperior said with an evil grin

"oh quit it" Lopunny said, "well, it doesn't really feel like anything, it only felt like a minute or so"

"oh, I always wondered what it was like" I said, Serperior smiled at me "...WITHOUT going in one"

"awww" Serperior said and I just rolled my eyes

"well, I still need to see what pokemon Erika gave me" I said pulling out the pokeball

"what do you thinks in it?" Alakazam asked

"hopefully something strong" I said, I sighed and said "only one way to find out I guess"

I threw the pokeball out, I huge pokemon appeared infront of me, it was green, had spikes on its back and had a bit of purple on its stomach and I instantly knew what it was

"A Tyranitar!" I yelled out

"huh? Where am I? Wheres Erika? Who are you?" he said, getting somewhat worried

"its ok, I'm Zach, Erikas friend, Erika let me borrow you since I didn't have a 6th pokemon to battle with" I said to him

"battle in what?" he asked

"the Unova League"

"so its not like a one time deal" he asked, kinda surprised

"uh, no, its not, sorry" thinking he was mad

"well, ok, guess I gotta if thats what Erika wants" he said

"great!" I said with a half smile

"so what are we gonna do?" he asked

"well, we were gonna train for a bit"

"ok, fine..." he didn't really seem concerned about anything, which was kinda weird but ok

I was again focusing most of my training on Gabite, his hyper/power training was working pretty well...until it got dark and we were exahuasted

" -huff- -huff- I think we're done guys" I said, though I was kind of stunned to see Tyranitar totally fine "how are you not tired?" I asked him

"Erika is really hard on training, so what you did was easy" he said with a bored voice

"ok guys -huff- I'm sorry but they only gave me a one bed room so I'm gonna have to pit you in your pokeballs" I felt bad doin' it too"

"ok Zach, we understand" Serperior said

"thanks" I said, I put them all back in there pokeball, I trudged to my room on the 13th floor (lucky number, right?) and was so tired I flopped into bed and and fell asleep

~Erika POV, Victory Road~

"c'mon, lets keep going" I yell at Lucario holding my other flashlight

"tell me again why we're doing this?" Lucario says

"cause I want to keep exploring, we might find a super strong pokemon!"

"but you already entered the tournament" he said catching up to me

"they'll let me make changes if I want to..." she said waving her hand at me, after a while he said "do you think it was the right idea giving Zach Tyranitar?"

"its fine, besides, with the team I have, Zach doesn't have a shot, even if he does have a Darkrai"

(authors note: I want to thank "Guest" for givin' me some great OCs to use in the tournament, if anyone else wants to give me some OCs than thats great, I'll try to use them, but I'm not gonna use all (I don't want to bore you with matches) so yeah, this is gonna be a pretty cool tournament)


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

~Zach POV~

I wake up next morning, totally ready for today, the opening ceremony was today and we would be assigned a person to fight today, which means that I might fight anyone today, N, Erika, the different Plasma agents, and all these different trainers with who knows what kind of pokemon.

I put my pokeball belt on with the different pokeballs with my pokemon in them and go out the door, people were filling the stadium bleachers and the few trainers that were actually going to battle were actually in the stadium floor, I look around and see N in his black and white hat just waiting patiently, I then look around some more see other trainers, but not seeing Erika.  
1 minute before the ceremony started I see Erika run through the gate and into the center of the field, her clothes were all dirty, probably from training, but she sees me and grins directly at me and I just grin back at the look, I was gonna act cool about it.

"it looks like you slept on a cave floor Erika, why are your clothes so dirty?" I ask.

"I did sleep on a cave floor, but that doesn't matter now, because with all my training, my pokemon can blow yours away" she was so confident, maybe even cocky, which I could use to my advantage.

"we'll see" I said with a grin, but just as we got done speaking someone walked up to the stage and tapped on the microphone a bit to get everyones attention and the stadium soon grew silent.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Trainers alike, I would like to welcome each and every on of you to the 2nd Annual Unova League Tournament!" he said in a very energenic voice, the crowd lit up in applause for awhile before he could speak again.

"now for the traditional lighting of the the torch by our very own Officer Jenny!" he waved over the Officer who was waiting patiently to light the torch, she turned around and lit the flames, and the croud erupted in applauses again.

"now trainers, please draw your attention to the screen as we randomly decide your opponents from the 32 contestants we have today!" he said as he waved his hand over to the screen, we all saw our faces and names get switched around until we saw out opponents, lucky I wasn't placed with with anyone I knew, or at least, I thought I knew, I didn't know which people were plasma agents so it was hard to think who it was, the First match seemed to be Erika verses this other dude, I haven't seen before.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our first match of the preliminary rounds will be Erika V/S Drake!" the announcer spoke aloud once again, "trainers, we will have a 30 minute break between each round so good luck every trainer and may the odds be in your favor" and with that he left the stage, I walked over to Erika and asked "so, which pokemon are you using".

She grined and said "I don't know, guess you'll just have to wait and see" and she left to get ready for the preliminary round.

I looked to see when I was gonna go, apparently I was going to be number 14 on the chopping block, so it was gonna be a while before I went, all I could do until then was lounge around and to be honest I was perfectly content doing so.

~N POV~

Hmmm, very interesting, there seems to be some very strong compeditors here, but no matter, my ideals far surpass there will to win, I want something much more grander than just hoping to win, I want a revolution, the equality of pokemon, but I still have the feeling something is amiss...

"hey, you" I heard someone say next to me.

"yes?" I ask, there seemed to be this teenager talking to me.

"seems like you and me are gonna be battling, so you best be ready for me to beat you" he seemed very eager to battle me.

"I also look forward to our match" I said to him, he seemed to question my enthusiasm but didn't say anything about it and just walked away.

I knew that I wasn't going to use Zekrom to defeat him, I only need to use 3 pokeball so I was gonna save him until I need to use him, then after I defeat Alder my true ideals shall be fulfilled.

With that I will wait until the time is right and I go to plan my next moves...

~Erika POV~

"aww man, I didn't want to be first, everyones gonna be so eager to see me give a good fight against whatever that guys name was, Derek... David, no, it was Drake, yeah" I yell in my head, "ok, to make it look like I'm a good opponent with out looking like I'm too over powered and too save my strongest pokemon for last I'll just use Lucario, Dragonite and Metagross, that way I'm not over doing it" thinking of my strategy, saving the best for last or so to speak, make the other trainings feel like I'm weak and then at the end pull out the victory and win it, now to just execute my plan and put it into action.

~Drake aka. Plasma Agent 3 POV~

My project manager yells in my head, "now remember what we taught you, go in there with full force and wipe out your target" he was saying very seriously.

"of course, I won't fail you sir" I said obediently like I should.

"you better not" and he was out, then as I was in the lockers he told me it was my turn to go out to the field to face the girl named Erika, I was hopeful to beat her since she was just a girl after all. (some sexist people in team plasma apparently)

I walk out to the field and see her already at her post, I was a bit nervous, but I knew I could do this...hopefully.

~3rd POV~

"alright, here's the rules, each opponent will use 3 pokemon in the preliminary round, this will be a single battle, when all of your pokemon have been knocked unconscious, then that will be the end of the round and the victor will be named" the announcer said to them both, "do you both understand the rules stated before you?" he asked, they both nodded there head, "and...BEGIN!" he said starting the match.

"alright Metagross, come on out!" Erika yelled and she released him.

" a Metagross huh, then I'll use Charizard!" Drake yelled out.

(authors note: yeah, thats right, I'm gonna make you wait, :3. Sorry this was late, got a stomach ache on Thursday, but whatever, least its here a day late, so guest, your OCs part of Team Plasma, hope your happy, :3)


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

(authors note: I've been busy, lets just leave it at that...)

~Erika POV~

Crap, he's goin' for the super effective, so I'll just have to make sure I don't get hit with a strong att-

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Drake yelled while I was thinking, his Charizard flapped his wings and tried getting up close to my metagrosses face.

"oh shit! Use agility and dodge it!" I yelled out, metagross seemed to lighten out and moved to the side at a quick speed as the flamethrower was shot at his shadow.

"what the heck? Damn that quick moving Metagross?" astonished by how fast I made my Metagross

"get in his face and follow that up with meteor mash!" I yelled, Metagross then ran up to Charizard and smashed his face in, Charizard flew back, but barely regained itself by flying in the air.

"damn you, Charizard, fly into the air and get away from Metagross" Drake yelled, trying to get him distance between him and me

"now use heat wave!" he yelled, Charizard blew hot waves of heat at metagross, Metagross was hit hard and it was super effective against him.

"No, Metagross!" I yell, he looked really hurt, but he got up, looking ready to go again

"heh, your metagross is strong, but I can't let you win girly, now Charizard, use flare blitz!" he said letting out another attack, Charizard cloaked itself in fire and charged at Metagross, I had to make sure he didn't get hit again.

"Metagross! Giga impact!" I knew this was a very risky move, but that was the only thing I could think of that would stop Charizard, Metagross jumped up and headed towards Charizard, and the two attacks hit each other.

An explosion happened in the middle of the stadium and a huge cloud of smoke and dust erupted as the two were lost in it.

"Metagross!"

"Charizard!"  
We said our pokemon names at the exact same as we waited for the smoke and dust to clear from the stadium, the seconds felt like hours and finally we see our pokemon come into site, but they were both laying on the ground unconcious.

"Both pokemon are unconcious, the match between Metagross and Charizard is a draw" the referee called it, this guy was stronger than I anticipated, guess I'll need to let lose my Dragonite to put him back in his place. I got a grin on my face and pulled out Dragonite's pokeball and threw him out on the field.

"Dragonite, no holding back, you got this?" I said to him, he turned to me

"really? Well then, someone's gonna have a bad day, hehe" he said, getting even more excited to fight

"ok, go Haxorus!" Drake said throwing out his second pokemon, damn, where does he get his pokemon, and why do they all seem so unbelievably strong? I thought to myself.

"ok Dragonite, fly up in the air and get some distance" I said, Haxorus couldn't get up to Dragonite so I had the advantage right off the bat, but it seemed to make Haxorus even more determined

"Haxorus, use dragon pulse" he yelled at me, Haxorus let it off, but Dragonite easily dodged it, by flying to his side

"keep firing off dragon pulses" he yelled, yet dragonite was obviously too fast as he would go left, then right and would just fly across the sky, playing with Haxorus and getting him angry

"damn Dragonite!" Drake yelled in frustration

"Dragonite, use dragon rush" I yelled, Dragonite flew straight for the ground while slightly going torward Haxorus, once he was almost touching the ground he went totally vertical and slammed into Haxorus at an incredible speed, Haxorus went flying into the wall behind Drake.

~Drake POV~

What the hell is going on! Where did she get these super strong pokemon? How could I be losing to such a trainer, a girl non-the-less?! The smoke cleared from my Haxorus that seemed to be embed in the wall, he was fainted and probably seriously injured. Ghetsis and everyone else was watching this, and everything that I had worked hard for was being dashed away from me because of this girl and her super uber powered up pokemon, its not even possible to get pokemon like that from Unova! She must have connections, or something, anything!

"come back Haxorus" I said in disappointment, he didn't even land a single hit, dammit!

"you only got one more pokemon Drake, hope its not such a disappointment like your Haxorus" she taunted me, unforunately, Haxorus was my strongest, she just seemed too powerful!

"ok, c'mon on out Salamance!" I said, I was at least hoping to hurt her Dragonite, some how...

"ok, Salamence, take to the sky at use dragon claw repeatedly on Dragonite!" I yelled, the pokemon did as I commanded and began to use dragon claw furiously

"dodge him!" As soon as she said that, Dragonite began to dodge him easily, but his head seemed to move forward a bit and he tried to dodge the attacks to the stomach...thats it!

"use dragon claw, then crunch!" I yelled, Salamence quickly tried to hit his stomach, Dragonite flied back but put his head forward, then Salamence bit Dragonites neck with a cruch, Dragonite yelled out in pain as a ring on punchered teeth marks appeared all along his neck and blood started to come out of it but Salamence wouldnt let go, he seemed like he was in alot of pain...which was exactly what I wanted.

She seemed horrified by what had just happened to her pokemon, which made it even better

"Dragonite! Come back!" she yelled in fear of her pokemon when she called him back which means I had basically won that round, all I had left to deal with was her last pokemon now.

~Erika POV~

Damn him, that was a real dirty trick he tried there, going for his weak spot, man I hope Dragonite's gonna be ok...

"Guess I got no choice, I gotta use Lucario" I softly said to myself, to be honest I never really thought I'd have to use him, but man this guy is tough

"go Lucario!" I yelled, Lucario came out of the red beam, with a smirk on his face as he saw Salamence

"alright, so I have to deal with a Salamence... this is gonna be fun" Lucario said, cracking his knuckles

"exactly what I was thinking" I said right back to him, "now extreme speed!" I yelled out, Lucario quickly got up near Salamence before he could get airborn, hitting him really bad, "follow it up with close combat" I yelled right after he attacked, Salamence was hit with a fury of hits, "finish it off with aura sphere!" I yelled, this was for Dragonite

Salamence was hit with an explosion from the blue sphere and all I see is Lucario come out of the smoke, totally fine

Drake seemed totally off guard and just stood there with his mouth open as he saw his Salamence laying fainted on the ground

"In the fight between Lucario and Salamence, Lucario has won, which means the first match between Erika and Drake, Erika has won" he said and the crowd erupted in yelled and screams, I felt such an over-whelming joy I ran out onto the field and hugged Lucario as hard as I could, screaming, "WE WON WE WON WE WON!" but after a while I realized what I was doing I unhugged him, I stumbled with my words and said, "um, yeah, so, um, you did great" I said nervously, he gave me a small smile

"I'm glad I made you so happy Erika" he said softly

"thank you Lucario" I said and I returned him to my Pokeball, and I returned back to my locker room, felling amazing.

~Zach POV~

"hmmm, Erika won, thats great for her" I thought, eatting my burger at Mickey D's and watching it over the TV screen there, suddenly I get a message over my xtranciever

"Zach, Plasma Agent 3 has been defeated in battle" he said sadly but looking annoyed

"oh, no! Thats terrible" I said, acting like I give a fuck

"now its up to you and our other 3 agents" he said to me, "don't fail us, we can't afford to lose again"

"I wont let you down, trust me" I said, he nodded and left

3 more matches got done, I finally left the restraunt, trying to find other stuff to do until my match came up, I think I'll start by playing pokemon white version 2

~4 hours later, approx. 1 P.M.~

I got my gloves on and picked out the 3 pokemon I was going to be using, most likely people weren't using there most powerful pokemon so I wasn't going to use Darkrai, besides, I would feel bad and OP using him any way, so I chose Lopunny, Serperior and Alakazam. This guy, or should I say girl, her name was Mary Johnson, she didn't seem like a serious threat at all, she had a pink dress on and seemed to look very fragile, you could say she was looking "proper", I almost felt bad for what pokemon she was going to have.

As I was finally taking my spot on the field I said to myself "man, I'm gonna hate myself for beating a kid" and I got my first pokemon ready

~5 minutes later~

"and Skitty is unable to battle, which means Zachs and his Lopunny won" the referee announced

That wasn't a match, it was a slaugher house, Lopunny barely used its new move, dizzy punch, and all of them fainted. No one even clapped over my match because it was so unfair.

Mary had tears in her eyes and when she returned her Skitty she yelled at me, "your a big meany pants!" and she ran off to her locker room, crying

"aw man, I feel terrible" I told Lopunny, hanging my head low

"aww, its ok honey, at least you won and you are now closer to stopping N" Lopunny said, trying to cheer me up

"aww, thank you. Your right, as long as I can stop him, I'll take whatever I can." I said back to her, "his twisted ideals will stop when I fight him in the end" I thought to myself as I walked back to the locker room

Special extra:

~Erika POV, 2:00 A.M.~

God damn next door people, there was a fucking knocking against the wall and it was at a point I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of my bed in a blind rage, went over to there door and called out Dragonite, who was fully healed, but had scares on his neck from it.

"Dragonite, smash that door through" I said, he seemed confused, "just do it..." I said and he did as I commanded, he got his fist ready and smashed the door open

"what the fuck?" a guy said and the girl he was against screamed

"use ice beam on those two" I said and he did, freezing them in place against the wall, "finally, now I can go back to bed..." I said sleepily going back to my room

"uh, shouldn't we unfreeze them?" Dragonite asked

"I'll do it later, return Dragonite" and he returned to his pokemon as the rest of the night I went to bed in peace.

(authors note: thats right kids, if someones keeping you up at night, just use ice beam and freeze them in place, btw guest, I'll post chapters when I want to, ok? Just wait and I'll get to it later, don't be so pushy)


	46. Chapter 44: Part 1

Chapter 44: Part 1

(authors note: I've been really busy and you've guys been waiting and I'm really sorry but atleast I got a new chapter up after 2 weeks)

~Zach POV~

I slowly got out of my bed, and began to make my way to the bathroom I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen yesterday, Erika went through (barely), N went through and 2 other grunts went through, now theres only 16 of us, 8 battles and only 1 will win and have a shot to fight and beat the champion, hopefully I can stop N before he can try to reach his true ideals of the world, but what makes me even more worried is whats gonna happen when I face Erika, cause I know shes gonna go through, but I don't know if I can beat her.

"whatever, I'll just have to beat her like the rest" I told myself, I was worring too much, I just need to relax, everythings gonna be fine

I got out, got my gear on and decide on the 4 pokemon I was gonna use, I just don't want another situation in where I totally cream the person in 5 minutes, but then again, I dont want to lose, so, lets see...I'll use Lopunny, Serperior, Alakazam and Gabite, I need to save my strongest pokemon for last, I'll just stick with the plan and I should be good

~Erika POV~

I woke up to a knock at my door, "Miss Erika, please open the door, this is the pokemon police, we need to have a talk with you" a manly voice says

"oh shit..." I say under my breath, fuck, I should of got up earlier to unfreeze the couple

I open the door and say with a fake smile, "how can I help you officer?" I say kindly, nailed it!

"well, ma'am, the couple yesterday seem to have been frozen yesterday by what seems to be from an ice beam" he says sadly

"oh no, thats terrible" I say in a worried voice, when I really didnt care

"well right now there unconcious and are probably not going to be able to compete for the rest of the tournament, so I have a question, did you see anyone last night that might have done this?"

"why no I haven't officer" I say innocently

"well, alright, but be safe, I don't want anymore frozen contestant" he says, waiting for my response

"ok, I'll make sure to be safe, officer" pssshh, with my pokemon, everyone should be worried about me, he nodded and walked away

ok, as long as they dont wake up I should be fine, I'll just do my next match and I'll be good

(well, I've already did a match with Erika so lets just assume she wins so instead I'll do a match with Zach since I kinda skipped out on it last time, poor Mary)

~Zach POV, Locker Room, 2:00 P.M.~

As I get ready in the locker room, I cant help but feel like this match wasn't gonna be very good, the guy looked tough and from what I saw yesterday, all the weak people were weeded out and now its time for the real competition...

The challenger I was facing was a guy named Andrew and this guy was kick ass, his team consisted of a Jellicent, a Reuniclus, and a Zebstrika as far as I knew, his forth pokemon was a mystery though because we've all only had one match.

I start walking out to the stage and the crowd is going nuts, cheering and stuff and I see Andrew ready to go, hes about 5' 6'' has brown hair, a blue and white cap, a red shirt and some cargo pants and had a smirk on his face, "you ready to get your ass kicked?" he said in a cocky voice

"in your dreams, your going to get smoked" I say back with a grin

"ok this match is between Zach and Andrew, each player may have a maximum of 4 playable pokemon, when all of your pokemon have fainted the match is over and a winner will be decided, are the rules clear?" the referee says, I just nod and so does Andrew, "alright, so let the match...BEGIN!" he yells

"alright, lets go Zebstrika!" andrew yells as his pokemon comes out of his pokeball

"Serperior, come on out" I yell and Serperior comes out with a frown on its face, "uh, serperior, whats wrong?" I asked, concerned

"I didn't get to fight yesterday! Lopunny got to beat all of them!" she yells at me

"they were all weak you would of thought they were too easy" because she is like that

"hmph, whatever"

"uhhh, do you want me to let you guys work this out?" Andrew asked

"no, its fine..." I said, a little embaressed

"well then, Zebstrika, use agility, then discharge!" he said and in quick succession, Serperior, barely had anytime to react as she got hit with the electric attack

"dammit" I said as I saw Serperior get hit with the electric bolts, "Serperior, try to use vinewhip!" I yell

"yeah, right, Zebstrika, dodge it!" Andrew yells and Zebstrika dodges it, "follow it up with wild charge!" he yells and his Zebstrika is surrounded with electricity and charges at Serperior

"Serperior, use leaf storm and try to stop him" Serperior blasted leafs at Zebstrika and an explosion engulfed him, when the dust settled he was badly hurt

"what the..." was all andrew could say before I let off my next attack

"now use giga drain!" I yelled while Zebstrika was down, all the cuts that Serperior had now vanished as Zebstrika fainted

"damn, your good Zach" Andrew said as he returned his fainted Zebstrika

"not bad yourself Andrew" as I returned Serperior, I was gonna wait to see what he was gonna use next

"go Reuniclus!" he yelled as his pokemon came out, hmmm, a psychic

"go Alakazam" I yelled, I wanted to see this match up between these two powerful pokemon

"Reuniclus, use psychic!"

"you do the same Alakazam!"

Both of them let off the attack and where both severely hurt by it, each one hurting from each others attacks, after awhile I devised my plan

"ok, Alakazam, use teleport!" I said, Alakazam disappeared and I telepathically telled him to use psycho cut behind Reuniclus

"wow, you seem to be taking advantage of your telepathy" he told me back telepathically

"heh, why not?" I said back

Alakazam appeared behind him and cut him in the back, he yelled out in pain but Andrew didnt seem bothered by it

"quick, endeavor!" he yelled, Reuniclus whipped around and nailed Alakazam in the stomach, Alakazam flew back and now they were evened up again

"Reuniclus, now use Future sight" oh shit!

"Alakazam, quickly use confusion!" I said, Reuniclus fired it off the future sight and then alakazam confused Reuniclus. Reuniclus then began to run around and smash his face against the wall

"Reuniclus, snap out of it!" Andrew yelled but Reuniclus couldn't hear him

"Alakazam, use..." I stopped because Alakaam started walking up to him and then once Alakazam was next to him he punched him square in the face and knocked him out

"woah..." was all I could say, as the crowd cheered as we won

"wow, an Alakazam that can actually fight, nice..." Andrew complimented me

"uh, thanks..." I didnt teach him how to fight but I'll take the win

"well, lets see what you do against my Jellicent!" he yelled and out came his male Jellicent

"sigh, better let out Gabite for this, normal type attacks like Lopunnys dont work on ghost types" I thought as I sent him out onto the field

"a Gabite eh? Hmmm, interseting..." Andrew said, intrigued

"so, dad, hows it going?" Gabite nonchalantly asked, there was a pause before Andrew asked

"ummm, dad?"

"uh, yeah, its a long story..." I said rubbing the back of my head

"uh, yeah, I'm sure it is..." why does everyone always have this thought that I had sex with a Garchomp?

"uh, dad...the fight?" Gabite said  
"oh yeah, sorry, Gabite, Dragon Rage!"

"Jellicent, Wring Out!"

(authors note: guess your gonna have to wait for Part 2 :3)


	47. Chapter 44: Part 2

Chapter 44: Part 2

~Zach POV~

Gabite tried to use dragon rage against Jellicent, but Jellicents wring out was so strong because of Gabite's hp that it blasted through his dragon rage and hit Gabite square in the chest, hurting him really bad in a puff of smoke  
"holy shit!" I yelled as I saw him engulfed in the explosion, after the smoke cleared he wasn't looking very good, so I had to come up with a plan, then I had it!

"use sand storm!" I said to him, he whipped up a sand storm and made it impossible for Jellicent to see where Gabite was because he almost seemed like he faded into the storm

"now use dragon claw!" and out of nowhere Gabite hit Jellicent on its side across the field

"hurry and use hydro pump on it!"  
"dodge it!" I yelled and Gabite went back into the storm  
Jellicent kept getting hurt so finally Andrew yelled "ok, thats it, use rain dance!" and Jellicent replaced the sand storm with a light rain, increasing his powered up moves and revealing where Gabite was

"now use hydro pump" because of the rain dance he was easily able to power up the move and fire it off at Gabite

"dodge it, quick!"

Gabite barely dodged it and I yelled "use dig!" and he started burrowing into the ground, Andrew had a smile and said "use water pulse on that hole!"

"shit, hurry Gabite, surface!" but it was too late...

Suddenly Gabite surfaced in a huge explosion following a water pulse, chucks of the field were now scattered across it with a huge check of it in the middle missing, Gabite was hurt badly and I felt really bad for him, but I couldn't lose hope in him now

"come on Gabite, I know your hurt and I know you may want to give up, but I need you to do this more than ever, so come on, get up and lets win this..."

Suddenly Gabite was engulfed in a bright white light and I soon saw him get talling and bigger as I saw him slowly getting up and suddenly when he was done I saw him as a Garchomp, he looked over at me and said "thank you dad"

"its no problem, now lets beat this Jellicent!" I said with a grin and he nodded

"hey, just cause your pokemon evolved doesn't mean that hes gonna beat me and my Jellicent" Andrew said in a grin

"well, lets keep going then...ok! Use Dragon Rush!" I yelled and Garchomp ran toward Jellicent in a menacing way

"Jellicent, use hydro pump!" he yelled, Jellicent launched the water at Garchomp but he pushed through it and finally hit Jellicent, a explosion happened and Jellicent was shot out of the dust cloud and slammed into the wall, knocking him unconscious

"fuck yes!" I yelled while doing a fist pump, "we did it Garchomp...uh, Garchomp?" I asked because he wasn't moving, he was just standing there, then suddenly he just collapsed in a big puff of dust, unconscious

"yo, ref? I think that means its a double elimination, what do you think?" Andrew asked the referee

"um, yes, the battle between Garchomp and Jellicent has ended in a tie!" the ref announced

"take a good long rest...my son" I said as I returned him to his ball, though now I was worried to what his last pokemon could be since we basically we only had one left to fight since my Alakazam and Serperior could be crushed in an instant, so Lopunny was really gonna have to be the one to win this

~Andrew POV~

"Well, well, well, looks like I'm gonna have to use my last pokemon...this should be fun" I think as I smile and take the small pokeball I have on my neck and release my last pokemon

"c'mon out Absol!" I yell, but this wasn't any old regular Absol, it had two things that made it stand out, first, it was a shiny, that means im lucky as hell because theres only a 1/8192 chance of getting a shiny.

Second, I powered up it like hell, every day trying to push it past its limits and make it stronger than ever, so if someway this guy was gonna be able to stop this guy, hes gonna have to put up one helluva fight.

~3rd POV~

The crowd was in awww in seeing a shiny pokemon since they were so rare, but Zach was only concerned about how powerful it was, it was really strong and you could tell just by looking at it that it was

"ok..." was all Zach could say with a sigh before he brought out Lopunny

"go Lopunny" he said but in his mind he never wanted her to get hurt, even if she did talk to him earlier about it

~Lopunny, 5 hours ago~

I was worried about Zach so I decided to come out of my pokeball to see him so as I came out to see him I noticed we were in our room and he was just about to get done getting ready for the day

"oh, hey Lopunny, whats up?" he said with a smile

"um, honey, I need to talk to you..." I said with a concerned look on my face, he then got serious about it and took my hand and led me over to the couch

"what do you want to talk about with me?" he asked in a kind tone

"well, you do realize that I'm gonna get hurt, right?" I said, he looked down

"um, yeah..." he said in a sad tone

"I just want you to know that even if I do get hurt I want you to keep me in...at least until I faint" he got a look on him like he was gonna freak out

"but I don't want that, you mean so much to me and if anything ever happened to you I don't think I could live with myself" he said quickly

"honey, please, its ok, I will get hurt in some fights, you cant just pull me out of fights just because I get a bit hurt, besides, you can always take me to the pokemon center, right?" I said, trying to make him understand

"yeah...I guess..." he said in a sad tone

"don't worry sweety, I'll be fine, ok?" I said, he seemed to understand and said "ok"

~Zach POV, Present~

"ughh, this is gonna suck, but I have to keep her in, thats what she wants and I'm gonna make sure I keep my word" I say as she looks at me and nods

"the match between Lopunny and Absol may continue" the Ref said

"ok, Lopunny, dizzy punch!" I said and Lopunny quickly ran up to absol to land some blows

"Absol, use me first!" he said and Andrew literally cut ahead of Lopunnys dizzy punch and used it against her by lifting his paws up and hitting her with it

"jump kick!" I yelled out to her and she jumped high into the air

"not so fast, night slash" he yelled and absol jumped up in the air to attack her

"hurry, use ice beam" Lopunny used ice beam on Absols horn and froze it, stopping his night slash, then when he got up to her she used jump kick and made he fall right back to the field, breaking the ice he had on his horn

I had a smile on my face until I saw that he wasn't critically damaged

"damn that Absol is strong" I thought as I made my next move

"start running at Lopunny, Absol!" and Absol just started runing torwards her

"use ice beam!" I yelled

"gotcha! Use sucker punch!" as soon as she fired off her ice beam he flipped over it and hit her square in the face, making her fall down

"dammit, he tricked me, making me actual use a move before he could use sucker punch" I thought up

"follow that move up with night slash!" he yelled, absol then still infront of Lopunny readied it up

"dodge it!" I yelled and she quickly, using one of her hands and nimble body, slid under the attack

"and use dizzy punch" I yelled and she punched him right in the neck, making Absol chock and cough

"fall back Absol!" and as soon as absol tried running back I yelled "use ice beam!" and Lopunny froze Absols back feet to the ground

"shit, Absol, break out of it!" and he tried quickly tring to break out of it

"jump kick, quickly!" I yelled to her, she quickly jumped up and started to go down towards Absol

"Absol!" Andrew yelled and as soon as he said that, he broke out of the ice and dodged it at the last second, Lopunny landed and hurt her kne from the impact

"Slash!" Andrew yelled and Absol hit her while she was holdiong her knee, knocking her back to my side of the field

Lopunny was seriously hurt, she had bruises all over her body and was breathing heavily and it was really hard for me to see her like this, but Absol wasnt doing any better, he has some serious damadge to him too

"Lopunny, use retaliate" I said

"Absol, use Slash" he yelled

Lopunny rwadied up her fist and started running towards Absol and Absol started running towards Lopuuny, getting his paw ready and the two Attacks connected and in an instant the two were at the other ends of the field, both of them not moving, then suddenly Lopunny fainted and started to fall to the ground

Everything started to go in slow motion as I saw her drop to the ground, I teleported over to her and caught her before she hit the ground and teleported back to my spot

"I'm sorry..." was all I could think of saying to her, before I put her back in her pokeball

I turned my attention back to Absol and Andrew and gave them a glare that literally made them flinch, now I had to figure out what to do, I had an almost fainted Serperior and an almost fainted Alakazam, my option weren't very open

"come on out Alakazam..." I said and as he came out he realized he was still in the match and it surprised him

"uh, Zach...?" he turned to me then saw the death glare I had in my eyes that were pointed to Absol

" use psychic on Absol" I telepathically told Alakazam in a dark tone, he nodded to me and quickly used it on Absol while Absol was busy looking at my death glare

Absol shook a little bit and then fell to the ground unconscious, Andrew didnt even notice because I still had my glare on him and when I returned Alakazam, I just turned and left, the crowd cheering at me but I didn't care about that, I just ran toward the pokecenter, hoping to get Lopunny healed

~Erika POV~

"wow, Zach seems really upset by Lopunny getting hurt" I said to Lucario

"well of course, he really cares about her, if anything ever happened to you I would be devastated" Lucario said to me

"really?"I said to him

"of course..." he said to me back, I could feel myself blushing, but I didn't want to show it, so I just turned away and said out of nervousness "well, I guess that brings us closer to us battleling each other"

He seemed disappointed that I wanted to kill the mood we had going, whatever mood that was

~Zach POV~

I hated seeing all my pokemon in the hospital, Serperior had Gauze wrapped around the middle of he body and Alakazam had Gauze around him right arm and left leg, Garchomp and Lopunny on the other hand were seriously hurt and I just sat in the room, looking at them on the beds until I fell asleep in a chair next to them, thinking about them...

(authors note: well, bet you can't wait for the next chapter, because I can but I still need to write it :p

P.S. If I have grammar errors I'm sorry, I didn't want go back through and fix it because I'm lazy so deal with it)


End file.
